The Moon Arcobaleno
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: Besides the Arcobaleno, there's still one more. The Arcobaleno that protects them all: The Moon Arcobaleno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again, this time I'm going to write a story like I said in my first story "The Forgotten Moon". There's a chance that I might discontinue it if I'm out of ideas, but I'll try.**

 **Anyways, to my first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

A figure was sitting in his room, reading a book and ignoring the outside world in favor to focus on his reading.

Suddenly, he looked up slowly and stared at a corner in front of him.

"How interesting of you to go into my room with no sound. But you know that it's rude to barge into the room without knocking you know." he said, marking the page he's reading and put it down next to him.

The man who he mentioned, stepped out of the shadows and smiled happily at him.

"As expected of the new cursed one." the man said "My name is Wonomichi, servant of the man of the Iron Hat."

The boy smiled slightly "Nice to meet you, Wonomichi. Would you like some tea, or are you in a rush?"

"Hm...You're quite different from the others I've met. But nevermind that, here's a letter for you, Rogue di Valencia."

The boy, Rogue, cocked his head "I never had a visitor before, is it from your master?"

Wonomichi nodded, giving the letter to the pale boy.

"I must be going now, see you later, Rogue di Valencia." Wonomichi then walked out of the door, remembering to close it.

Rogue slowly opened the later and read the paper inside.

"...So the time has come…" he sighed sadly after reading, looking at the bright moon outside.

"For the I Prescelti Sette to gather for another brutal era."

-0-

It took him two hours to reach the destination, but he got there nonetheless.

He pushed the big doors open, and seven people sitting at the table greeted his sight. He observed them silently.

"Oh, a new guest. Would you like to have a cookie?" the woman with a mushroom-like hat, Luce, asked.

Rogue smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not fond of sweets." he said while taking a seat between Fon and her.

"I thought they said there's only seven, how come there's another brat?" a man with piercings, Skull, said.

"The man who the Grim Reaper hate, Skull." Rogue said quietly, watching him stiffen "But being hated by the Grim Reaper doesn't mean it's a good thing..."

"Why doesn't it?" Skull challenged.

"Shut up, lackey." Reborn smacked his head.

Rogue just stared at the man with the hood, Viper.

"I'm going to charge you for staring at me." the illusionist said.

Rogue just gave him a small pouch.

Viper stopped counting his money and looked inside the pouch. Inside it were 20 gold coins.

"Hm, I guess this is enough." Viper took the bag away.

Fon raised an eyebrow while the little boy just stared at them with his one eye. That eye looks empty, like the person who had given up everything on Earth. His dull red eye seemed to be the only thing the boy could see, the other one was wrapped by bandages, making it impossible for them to see what his other eye was.

"It seems that all of you got the letter from the servant of The Man in the Iron Hat." he said slowly.

"Then you recieved it too?" the man who was called the second da Vinci, Verde, said uninterested while typing on his computer.

"Certainly, I don't know why I recieved it though, there was supposed to have seven, not eight." he said while looking at Lal Mirch now.

"Why do you sound so calm?" Lal demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Rogue asked "I'm sitting here, and I'm sure you won't kill me, a small fourteen years old boy."

"Are you sure that nobody will kill you?" Reborn asked with a hint of a smirk.

"I'm sure." Rogue said while taking out a small novel he bought along the trip to this place. Then, he started reading, unaware of anything at the outside world.

"...You are a strange boy." Luce commented.

"Thank you, I was called by that a lot." Rogue said.

A chuckle was heard, echoing all over the room. All of them, except the small boy, tensed in alarm.

"You certainly are, I've never seen one so calm in this room, where I gather the seven strongest people in the world." a shadow behind the chair Rogue was sitting said amusingly "You caught my servant's attention, too."

"The Man in the Iron Hat, I presume." Rogue said while flipping the next page.

The book was taken out of his graph. The fourteen-year-old boy frowned that his favorite book was taken away.

"It's rude to not pay attention to the elders." The Man in the Iron Hat said, dropping the book into the boy's lap.

"It's rude for a man to sent his servant barging into someone's room and sneaking in the shadows." Rogue retorted.

"Sharp tongue, I see… But that's not why I'm here." the man said "I am The Man in the Iron Hat, also Checkerface for short."

"What do you want with us?" Fon asked.

"I'm here to challenge all eight of you to see if you are worthy to called the I Prescelti Sette." Checkerface started.

"Seven? More like eight. Why am I here?" Rogue said.

"Your skills are needed in their missions. Besides, you're perfect for this position." Checkerface hummed.

"But I might not live when that time comes." Rogue said, pulling out a small blue diamond with red liquid inside it. The water is only ¼ left "It's only a matter of time before I die."

He received some gasps, but he didn't care, he was born with this anyway.

"No, my child." I'm sure you will live. Because I have a gift that could make it longer." Checkerface said.

"But will my health improve?" Rogue asked, still uninterested while playing with the cup of tea in front of him.

"No, unfortunately." the man said.

"Then I have to decline what you're going to say." Rogue said "I know what you're going to do. And I want to die with no regret."

"Oh, then is killing them still your regret?" Checkerface said.

There was a flash of guilt in the boy's eye, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"What are you two talking about?" Reborn demanded.

Checkerface ignored him and pulled out an emblem,dangling it in front of the boy's face.

"Remember this?" he asked.

"...Return it." Rogue demanded.

"No." the man said.

" **Return it.** " Rogue repeated, this time with something that made the seven people shudder a bit.

"That won't work with me." Checkerface said.

"...Fine." Rogue said.

"As I said, I'm going to challenge all of you to see if you all are worthy as the Strongest Seven." Checkerface said "That's all I need to say, I suggest you all should get to know each other before starting the next mission tomorrow. 12 midnight tomorrow at this place."

With that, he blended himself into the shadows while Rogue just stuffed his things into his bag, his eye now unfocused. He stood up and tried to walk out, but a hand grabbed his shoulder before he could reach the door.

A knife was immediately in the brunette's grasp and he swung at the one that grabbed him, his other hand had a gun. A hand easily stopped the knife before it came contact with the one who tried to touch him.

"Calm down, you brat." the man, Reborn, said.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, throwing his weapons in the air and they disappeared.

"The Man the Iron Hat said we should get to know each other." Reborn replied.

"It's his suggestion, besides, I have something more important to do right now." Rogue shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

He flicked at the air and the door opened by the wind.

"I suggest you should sit down and calm down before you accidentally kill someone." Reborn suggested.

"..." Rogue glanced at the door before back at the group at the table "A hitman doesn't need to force himself to associate himself with one like me. You'll hate me, and I guarantee that you all will."

The boy walked away, leaving a few worried and confused people in the room.

-0-

Back at his house, Rogue was sitting on his bed, his eye staring at the diamond with blank eye.

" _Remember Rogue, you must never remove this necklace. If the red liquid inside it almost run out, you have to come to me. Okay?"_

" _Hai, mama."_

Rogue buried his face into his hands.

"I'm dying, mama. I guess...this is the price I have to pay when I did that, isn't it?" he said.

He shed a single tear that night.

* * *

 **There you have it.**

 **I'll try to post my next chapter tomorrow, or on Sunday because I'm currently staying with my dad, and I have to come back tomorrow. Thanksgiving week is almost over.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

The next morning, Rogue woke up at lunchtime.

"Hungry…" he said quietly to himself.

He opened the fridge and frowned at the sight of no more food. He sighed while running a hand through his hair.

"Guess I have to buy some food." Rogue said.

-0-

Rogue exited the small shop near his rented apartment and took a slow walk. Thinking what Checkerface was holding.

It was his family's crest, and only if the family's owes a favor that they have it. Did his family owe that man something?

"Watch out!"

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the owner's chest, just in time as a car ran through.

"..." Rogue stared at the car and then at the light post "The light was red."

"Certainly, the driver must be careless." a voice said near his ear, fanning his hot breath, making him shiver.

Rogue looked up, and saw the world's strongest martial artist fighter, Fon, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Fon-san." he said, bowing at the man in front of him.

"It's not a problem, I must say I am curious about you." Fon said.

"Then we could know more about each other if you have time, we can talk at my apartment." Rogue suggested.

"For a boy who had been sat with us, you are rather bold." Fon said.

"I've been called that a lot." Rogue said "Judging by the cup of tea on your table, you must be a tea lover. I think I have Oolong Tea."

"That would be great." Fon said pleasantly.

-0-

Fon observed the apartment, it was rather fine and…pleasant. The walls were a pale blue and there was a full view outside the street, but it was lifeless. There's no sign of life, despite that it was cleaned, there wasn't a sign that someone lived here, no personal belongings.

"You're probably wondering why my room looked so boring, aren't you?" Rogue asked, setting a tray down.

There were two plates of dumplings and two cups of Oolong Tea. Fon had to raise an eyebrow at the menu.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese food today, besides, why not feel close to your home country?" Rogue shrugged while start eating "We can talk if you're done with your breakfast, I won't let you owe me anything. I don't know your taste though."

Fon picked up a dumpling and chewed it slowly. It's actually very good.

"It's good." he commented.

Is it him, or there was a tint of red on the pale boy's cheeks?

"Hn." the boy replied while eating another one.

It was a comfortable silence, Rogue just focused in his breakfast while Fon savored the taste of the dumplings. He wasn't the one who's greedy, but he would like another plate if there's more.

"So...What do you want to talk about?" Rogue asked, sipping on the tea.

"You're like a walking mystery, I can't read your aura. I think I know why The Man in The Iron Mask is interested in you." Fon said.

The boy seemed to be uncomfortable with the conversation, but he continued to look natural. He put the cup down and sighed.

"There are many mysterious things in the world that it even defies science laws." he started "There are times that I wished that it wasn't complicated like these days."

"How so?" Fon asked.

"It would be explained when the mission starts. Right now I can tell you that I am a freelance assassin and something else, I have some similarities with Viper." Rogue said "I can create illusions, but that's not all what I can do."

"..." Fon took in every word the boy said, and he have to ask this question "Where are your parents."

"They died." Rogue said lowly, his eye reflecting the same guilt as he showed earlier.

"Then, Rogue, will you show me around this town, I just got here." Fon said.

Rogue seemed to think over it before nodding.

-0-

"There's an area for chinese too, you can eat there if you want." Rogue said "It's a few miles walking from here."

"Thank you for directions, but I believe there are some places that you want to go, no?" Fon asked.

"How did you know?" Rogue asked.

"I saw you glancing at the clock in your phone nonstop." Fon covered the smile by the sleeve.

"You're correct, but I think he could go back by his own, it's his home country after all." Rogue said "He should call me soon."

Just as he said that, his phone gone off.

"Syria, you have to go back on your own now. I'm busy at the moment." he said.

…

"No, nothing serious, you can put it at my room. I'll check it after I go back."

…

"There are some dumplings left in the pot."

…

"I have some business to do tonight."

…

"I think until tomorrow morning, around 5 or more."

…

"Fine." with that, he ended the call.

"An old friend of yours?" Fon asked.

Rogue nodded "He just gone from a mission, took him a month to finish it. It was a hard one after all."

"Would you like to come back?" Fon asked "I can go by my own."

"I suppose…" Rogue said, like he's thinking something.

"Then we should part ways now." Fon said "I hope we can meet again, Rogue."

"We will." Rogue said before disappearing in the crowd.

-0-

When Rogue returned back to his apartment, Syria was already there.

"Rogue." Syria spun him around as the usual greeting.

Rogue smiled, a rare thing he did, then he hugged his best friend.

"Welcome home, Syria." Rogue said "Did something happen along the mission?"

"It's all in the report." Syria chuckled "Always the mother hen."

"Did you have lunch yet, I'll heat the dumplings for you." Rogue suggested.

"Sure, I haven't had any breakfast today." Syria groaned "But I'm not tired."

"Then I want to hear about _your_ reports by you." Rogue said.

Syria smiled, his best friend is one of a kind, serious and kind at the same time.

They met when Rogue was first introduced as an official warlock. Truthfully at first, they didn't even know each other until he and Rogue gone to a mission together.

Rogue was already a high-rank warlock after 5 months, proving himself as the best when he goes on difficult missions solo. He's exceed at both combat fighting and magic.

He was also a high-rank, after a year. Rogue had beaten him at being the fastest high-rank warlock history.

They didn't 'hit the road at the moment they met', as they put it. They were silent, quietly doing their mission until a demon hit him fatally.

He died that moment, he was sure. Then somehow he came back to life, with Rogue desperately pumping almost half of his life force into him.

Syria had yanked his hands away and demanded why the boy was so willing to throw his life away like that.

Rogue didn't say anything, they returned to the HQ and Syria was still demanding answers from the small brunette, although not saying in public ears.

After 2 weeks, Rogue finally admitted and told him about his past (although there were some secrets that he still kept away from him, but he won't pry), about he won't live long until the blood inside the bottle runs out.

So at first, Syria wanted to be his partner, a normal thing if some warlocks want to partner up, and Rogue agreed. Then slowly but surely, they became best friend.

They didn't want to live in the HQ anymore, so they moved to Italy. They easily got the approval from the higher-ups, as long as they answer the calls when they call.

"Syria, you're spacing out again. Are you sure that you're not tired?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"Just a bit." Syria waved it off "Feed me?"

Rogue rolled his eyes and sat next to him, complying the blond's request.

"There's something strange about the mission, there's a file about someone experimenting about something." Syria said after swallowing.

"Experimenting?" Rogue frowned "I heard there's a lot of reports about experimenting these days."

"I got a file for you, most of them are burned, I only got two papers and a USB. You think you can hack into it?" Syria asked.

"If I got time." Rogue hummed.

"So what's this mission you got?" Syria asked.

"It's...private mission, sorry." Rogue smiled apologetically at him.

Syria waved it away "That's fine, it's your business anyway."

"Thank you." Rogue gave him a cup of honey tea, grateful that his best friend respected his secrets until now.

"Wanna hang out around the town with me?" Syria suggested.

"I can't, I need to read your report then get ready for the mission tonight." Rogue replied, looking at the clock, 12:00.

"I think we still have some spare time, we're not in a rush. The report could be sent next week." Syria said.

"...If you say so…" Rogue said reluctantly.

"Great, just give me a few minutes to get dress and we'll go immediately." Syria said.

* * *

 **There's the second chapter, stay tune for the next one.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I didn't post the chapter on Sunday but I was at my aunt's house, so I can't post it.**

 **To the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

At midnight, all eight members had gathered like Checkerface had said.

Rogue was humming while drinking Chai tea, there was a small smile dancing on his lips as he recalled the shopping trip with his best friend.

"What's wrong with the brat?" Lal grunted "Your smile is stupid."

"Even if it's stupid to you, it's still my smile after all." Rogue ignored her while pulling out his phone and typing something "...That fast already?"

"What you got there, Rogue?" Luce asked.

"Some missions from the higher-ups, Luce-san." Rogue said politely, even if they are not close one bit, he still has manners "I guess I have to make a call."

"Oh no, we can't have that to ruin the fun." Checkerface said, appearing behind the boy's chair and stealing the phone away.

"..." Rogue looked at his phone then shrugged, he materialized another phone then press the call button "At least I made some other phones."

Checkerface just clicked his tongue before dropping the phone into the boy's lap.

"...Hello?" Rogue answered.

…

"Yes, I am aware that this month I will be summoned."

…

Rogue frowned "Three days? But that's impossible for me to make it that quick."

…

"...I understand." Rogue hang up and sighed.

"Seems like you have something bothersome on your shoulders." Checkerface said.

"Unfortunately, I will be busy for the next three days. So I won't be able to attend some meetings." Rogue said.

"Your mission is different from them, little warlock." Checkerface said slyly.

"How do you know I'm a warlock?" Rogue asked, not at all surprised.

"I know one when I see one." Checkerface said "Back to your little warlock job. I need your abilities a bit."

"For what?" Rogue asked.

"You see, I need a Scarlet Snow for some simple things." Checkerface started.

"A Scarlet Snow, those are quite hard to find, especially in the middle of Autumn." Rogue said, ignoring the confused looks he received.

"That's why I need your help." Checkerface said "You will have some companies to go with you, and the time limit is until...6 a.m. tomorrow."

With that, he disappeared...again.

Rogue released a heavy sigh.

"You are a warlock?" Luce asked.

"Yes." Rogue said before emptying his cup of tea "I might need some Starbucks after this…"

"Care to explain, mister warlock?" Reborn asked.

"Where to start then?" Rogue asked "No worries, getting a Scarlet Snow is not that hard."

"The definition of a warlock." Verde said, readying his notebook.

"Warlocks are half-breed between human and devil. They have the power of the devil yet the same look as humans, or what we call, Welza." Rogue started "Because of our human looks, we can blend easily into the Welza world. Because of our powers increasing rapidly, we are always bind by one restrainer, the number of restrain depends on the warlock's power. We can have demon appearance's if we want to."

"How many restrains do you have?" Verda asked.

"Two." Rogue replied "That sums the definition of warlock, any more questions?"

"What are your abilities?" Fon asked.

"My main power is Ice and Fire, every warlock already has Darkness in them, but their abilities depends on their main powers. " Rogue explained "Each warlock has only one power, but I'm a special case."

"How so?" Lal asked.

"I have a twin brother who has the power over Fire, while I have Ice. Twins are a different case, when one died, his power will transport to the one who's still alive." Rogue said "My brother is...dead so his main power has been transported to me...Anything else?"

"How can we get the Scarlet Snow?" Reborn asked.

"Using a warp hole of course." Rogue said "It's a good thing that he taught me before I left."

"You can make a warp hole?" Luce asked.

Rogue nodded, brushing imaginary dust of his clothes and snapped his fingers. A black warp hole appeared beside him.

"Who wants to go first?"

-0-

"At least I asked him before going…" Rogue mumbled before turning to the seven members "This is a small house I built on the Himalaya's Mountain."

"Th-The Himalaya's Mountain!?" Skull said disbelievingly.

Rogue nodded "Besides this mountain, Mount Everest is the next mountain that has Scarlet Mountain. But right now, there's a disturbance near that mountain, so I choose this one." he explained "Don't worry about this house breaking down, I made sure 3 times that this place won't collapse unless there's an enemy attack."

"What?" Fon blinked.

Rogue waved dismissively "Don't worry about that, now I have to get you something warm to wear."

He went to the closet and looked inside, seeing what he needed, he pulled out a bottle full of pills.

"Seems like the HQ had accepted my little request." Rogue said to himself before turning to the adults "These are Warming Pills, like its name, even when you stand out in the coldest weather, you won't even feel the cold, but only for an hour."

The seven members took a pill, immediately, they didn't felt the cold anymore.

Rogue looked outside the window, which was full of snow as every high mountain has.

"We'll be dividing into two groups if we want to get back in time: First group will be coming with me to get the snow flake while the second group will stay here and brew me some potion." he explained "Who volunteers to be the first group?"

After a few minutes, they decided that Fon, Rogue, Reborn and Skull will come while Lal Mirch, Luce, Verde and Viper will stay.

"Luce can't go outside because she's pregnant. Verde and Viper will stay here to brew the potion, Lal will stay here and watch out for enemies." Rogue summed it up "Do you think you can do it?"

"As long as you pay me the right price after this." Viper said.

Rogue nodded "Let's go then."

"Wait, you haven't taken the Warming Pills yet." Luce said.

"My element protects me from the hot and cold temperatures." Rogue said "Now all we have to worry about are the enemies, but I think they won't be out tonight, there's a storm right now."

He opened the door and cold winds greeted their face. But instead of the cold, it was as if a small breeze just went through.

"Wow, I didn't feel cold." Skull said.

Rogue smile.

"Ready to go?"

-0-

All four of them walked to the highest point of the mountain. According to Rogue, the right snowflake to make a Scarlet Snow is the snowflake that sticks with a plant, which was on the highest point.

"Wonder who planted that plant…" Reborn almost grumbled.

"Apparently, as you can see, not many plants can survive in low temperatures, and the plant we are looking for is not an ordinary plant. It was naturally grown." Rogue explained "Plants like that are very rare, to be able to stand the atmosphere like that without the help of magic."

"Why don't you just create your own snowflake, wouldn't that be quicker?" Fon asked.

"I would have done that a long time ago if I could, but to make it, we need natural snow." Rogue replied "There it is."

Sure enough, there was a healthy _green_ tree there with frost covering the tree. But there was a slightly small problem.

There was some guards guarding the tree.

Rogue frowned.

"Oak elves?" he said to himself "They weren't supposed to be here this month."

"Something happened?" Skull asked.

"Unfortunately, with the oak elves here, we have to make a distraction. Once these elves are here, they won't let you touch their tree." Rogue said.

"Then leave it to me. Are they stupid?" Reborn asked.

"No, not like in the books, they are incredibly intelligent. But they are easily distracted." the brunette said.

"That's easy." Reborn smirked, clicking his gun ready and aimed at the other side "Chaos Shot."

BANG!

The elves looked at the bright light that blinded them for a few seconds, allowing Rogue to have a few seconds to climb on the tree silently and took a small snowflake that landed on the oak leaves.

For some reasons, like any other animes, there are some things that bound to interrupt that almost successful distraction.

Skull, unprepared with the sound, had yelped, loudly.

"Intruders!" an elf said, pointing at the place that they were hiding.

'Shit.' Rogue thought 'Better act fast before they ring the bells.'

He jumped down the tree and knocked two out of ten elves out.

"Don't let them ring the bell!" Rogue told the gang.

"What bell?" Skull asked.

Just as he said that, an elf pulled out a small bell.

"...Oh, that bell." he said to himself.

When the elf was going to ring the bell, Fon, being the fastest, had knocked the bell out of his grasp. The bell landed on the soft snow.

"Get the bell!" another elf said.

"Too late." a voice said behind him.

Ice covered said elf vision's.

The oak elf has turned into an ice sculpture.

Skull, wanting to solve his fault, threw his helmet at the elf that was trying to reach the bell.

Clank!

Rogue carefully picked up the bell and freeze the clapper so it wouldn't make a sound.

"Good, we're done here."

* * *

 **Done, hope you enjoyed it. About the warlock explanation, I made it up.**

 **Next chapter I'm going to make a small drabble about my OC, so don't be disappointed if you didn't get a new chapter.**

 **And I need to continue writing my plot in the paper then type it up, then I post it. So I might not post it in about...2 or 3 weeks, or less than 1 week if my mind is in the plot.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Drabble

**Hey guys, here's the drabble, it's about 20 questions for my OC, Rogue.**

 **I said that I would write a drabble at the notes on the previous chapter, so sorry for those who are excited for a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Rogue looked up from the novel he's currently reading and looked questioningly at his leader, Luce.

"Is there something you need, Luce-san?" he asked.

"Well, the group and I have some questions. I decided to write them down on a paper, no worries, they're not that much, only 20. Can you answer it?" Luce asked.

Rogue nodded "Yes, Luce-san. However I will not answer some questions because it will be revealed in the future."

Luce nodded, handing him a small sheet of paper.

"I'll collect it back after an hour or two." Luce said "Would you like something to eat or drink while you are working on it?"

"...Some honey tea would be nice." Rogue said after thinking a few seconds.

"Okay!" Luce said cheerfully, I'll come back with the paper later.

After the pregnant woman left, Rogue stared at the paper before releasing a small chuckle.

"I guess nothing can stop a human's curiosity." he said before getting to work, he has those reports to do after all.

 _An hour later…_

Luce quietly opened the door, Skull poking his head inside before going in.

"He's asleep." the stuntman said.

"Guess the brat had done some of his reports." Lal guessed, looking at the small laptop beside the sleeping boy.

"Let's see what he wrote…" Viper said, holding up the paper and read it a bit before giving it to Luce "You can read it."

"Thank you, Viper." Luce smiled at the illusionist before reading out loud.

 **Q1: What's your full name?**

 **Ans: Rogue di Valencia**

"So he's Italian?" Fon inquired.

"Most likely so, but he doesn't look like one…" Verde said, writing in his notepad.

"di Valencia…" Viper mumbled.

"Have you heard it before, Viper?" Luce asked.

The illusionist nodded "I've heard it once, they were once mentioned in one of my missions. But nothing more."

 **Q2: Are you Italian or Japanese?**

 **Ans: Both actually. I'm ½ Italy, ¼ German and ¼ Asian. I don't know what type of Asian my mother is.**

"What kinds of parents does he have?" Lal wondered.

"Half-breeds." Reborn retorted.

Lal glared at him, but didn't do anything.

 **Q3: When is your birthday?**

 **Ans: August 1st.**

"I should write it down, his birthday is near." Luce giggled.

 **Q4: Favorite color?**

 **Ans: I don't 'like' them, I favor brown.**

Reborn snorted "That's practically the same."

"Oh hush now you." Luce shushed him.

 **Q5: What do warlocks do?**

 **Ans: We accept missions from the HQ, or personal missions from the higher-ups. You can go on your own quest if you want to.**

"That's like a normal job." Verde frowned, writing more.

 **Q6: Are there any types of warlocks or only one type? What is your type?**

 **Ans: There are 3 types of warlocks: combat, brewers and healers. These are determined on your strong abilities. I am a combat and brewers.**

 **There is another 'type', warlocks can also come from the Lamias, the half-human and half-snake.**

Verde continued to scribble down, this time more furiously.

 **Q7: Who do you used to live with?**

 **Ans: I choose not to answer this. Sorry, this is a private matter.**

Luce frowned at that, but she dismissed it. Providing a personal information could be used against you is not a common thing, after all.

 **Q8: How did you know The Man In The Iron Hat?**

 **Ans: Batman? I choose not to answer.**

Skull chuckled at the familiar nickname while Verde and Viper's lips twitched a bit.

 **Q9: How did your weapons just popped from nowhere?**

 **Ans: Some of them were created from illusions, some of them are transported from my basement, where I store my weapon. The techinque to summon your own weapon is not hard, the hard one is to have them. Don't even think all of them are illusions, Skull-san, I always use my real weapons until they ran out.**

 **As for your questions, Viper-san-I know you are thinking about it-because your brain can't absorb the information fast enough to realize that it's an illusion, that's why you don't know if it's real or not.**

"I'll charge him as soon as he wakes up." Viper mumbled under his breath.

 **P.S: You cannot charge me, Viper-san. I have provided you an advantage to your powers.**

"Hm, I suppose…" Viper said.

 **Q10: Are there any angels?**

 **Ans: Yes, there are. But I have never seen them before. Although there are records that said angels will appear when a very important things happened in either the Welza world or the Diavolo world.**

"Angels…" Reborn mumbled.

 **Q11: Do you even have any friends, brat?**

 **Ans: I do, Lal-san. I only have 1.**

Lal snorted at that.

 **Q12: Do you have any dreams?**

 **Ans: I do, actually. I hope one day I could settle down and be an author.**

Luce blinked at that, what a simple dream.

 **I have other dreams too, but I will expose them later on.**

 **Q14: Have any ex yet, or are you being a cherry boy?**

"Reborn!" Luce scolded at the world's strongest hitman, no wonder Lal hold in her laughter when she has her turn.

 **Ans: I wish not to tell.**

Reborn frowned at that, usually the small brunette wouldretort with a snarky comeback. This time, the brunette just said one simple sentence. What happened?

Fon also frowned at that, last time he accidentally asked if the boy had any love interest, but the boy just replied with a sad smile, close to a broken one.

 **Q15: Main weapon?**

 **Ans: Twin swords, but usually use a scythe. No nicknames, I know some of you are thinking about it.. especially Reborn-san.**

"Death brat, Scythe obsessor, Devil kid…" Reborn mumbled under his breath.

Luce chided at him, but he continued to make more nicknames in his minds.

 **Q16: Favorite food?**

 **Ans: Lemon pie, lasagna and sweet chocolate.**

Luce giggled at that, who knew the boy liked those things.

 **Q17: Favorite song?**

 **Ans: Still Here by Digital Daggers, Dollhouse and Carousel by Melanie Martinez, Miss Jackson and I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. I like many songs, but I will not expose more.**

"That much?" Fon wondered.

"Never knew this kid has so many favorite songs." Reborn said.

 **Q18: What are your abilities?**

 **Ans: Manipulation over Fire, Ice and Darkness. Summoning weapons, healing people (although it will drain a lot of energy), Brewing things.**

 **Q19: You said in the first time we met that you will not live long if the red liquid inside the necklace runs out. What does that mean?**

 **Ans: I choose not to answer.**

Luce stared at Rogue sadly, she knew that the boy wouldn't live long. She had a vision, but she hoped that for once her visions are wrong.

 **Q20: What's your quote if you have one?**

 **Ans: People live and die, that's the cycle, nothing can stop the death. So live while you can before you regret what you haven't done.**

"That's a good one." Lal commented.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lal-san."

They turned around and saw Rogue looking at them with a small smile.

"So...does that quench your current curiosity?"

* * *

 **So after this one I won't be posting until I finished the plot of the next chapter. Probably under a week, but I'll try my best.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again, sorry for taking it too long. But anyway, here's the new chapter, not a drabble, I guarantee.**

 **So I was wondering if anyone could recommend me some good anime please, because I'm practically dying here and I need some inspiration for the stories, too.**

 **Back to the main point, the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"You're back!" Luce said.

Rogue nodded and took out the bottle of one fresh snowflake.

"How is the potion going?" he asked.

Mammon nodded "It's finished, but I need my paycheck."

Rogue pulled out a visa card and gave it to him.

"It has money in it, but I'm not sure how much. The assistant of the bank said they can't put anymore money in the vault so they gave me some new ones." Rogue said.

"...It'll be a pleasure doing business with you." Viper said, putting his new visa card.

"Now to the important part." Rogue sighed, opening the bottle and carefully using his powers to transport the snowflake to the vault.

He dropped the snowflake into the the vault and sat down on a chair.

"Now we just have to wait for an hour." Rogue sighed but then bolted up straight "Are the windows shut?"

All of them glanced at the two windows near the door, which was open.

Rogue strode to the windows and shut them down. He looked outside before mumbling a spell under his breath.

"..." Rogue sighed in relief before collapsing right there.

"Rogue!" Luce approached the unconscious boy and checked the boy.

The boy's eye was voidless, there was no iris.

"What's wrong with him?" Luce said, panicking inside.

"...This must be a state where the soul leaves the body." Viper mumbled "It's not uncommon for illusionist, but maybe warlocks are able to do it too."

"Hm…" Fon observed the sweat dripping down the small brunette's forehead "He's straining himself.

"Interesting…" Verde wrote in his note.

"Is there anything to help him?" Luce asked worriedly.

"No, the ability to come back is when the mind wants to come back, there's no way to stop it." Viper said "We can only stand here and wait."

"So the brat is practically locking us here." Lal scowled, kicking at his ribs.

"Don't hurt him, Lal Mirch. He's the only one who could transport us back or else we're stuck at the Himalaya." Reborn said.

Rogue suddenly sat up, his eye opening slowly.

"...Wa...ter…" he said.

Fon took one of the bottles on the table and handed to the warlock.

They waited until the boy took a big gulp and wiped the sweat of his forehead before Luce started fussing over him.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What just happened?" Luce asked, bombing one question to another.

Rogue blushed at the attention he received, he'll definitely never get used to it.

"I'm fine, Luce-san. I just escaped my body for a while to chase those wind spirits. If they are here, the potion wouldn't work and we will have to get another snowflake." he explained "Wind spirits like messing up people's job, apparently."

"So basically you just go ahead and do the job by yourself." Lal snorted "Arrogant brat, we don't need someone to protect us, we are strong."

Rogue smiled weakly at her "It's true that you all are strong, but even the powerful ones need to be shielded for once."

Lal seemed to blushed for a bit before turning away.  
"I think you should rest, Rogue, you are stretching yourself out." Fon advised.

Rogue waved it off "It's fine, Give me a minute or two and I'll be back on my feet. Warlock tends to heal ten times faster than normal human."

"Then can you even walk right now?" Skull asked.

"Yes." Rogue pushed himself up, although it's a bit wobbly "See?"

"Oh no you don't, you will sit down and heal like a good boy." Luce scolded him.

"Luce-san, I guarantee you that I'm fine." Rogue said "I have to check the cauldron, too."

"Viper can take care of that, you better rest or I will tie you up. Believe me when I said that." Luca warned.

Rogue shut up at that and leaned into the big sofa. He seemed to be sulking a bit.

Luca squealed at the adorable scene before going to the kitchen to make something for him to eat.

"You're sulking." Reborn helpfully informed him.

"I am not sulking, Reborn-san." he replied while taking out his phone "I'll have to call Syria before he starts calling on Geo."

"There's no signal here, warlock." Reborn said.

"Fortunately, this phone is able to send a small signal, I just uploaded it a bit. In case there's an emergency." Rogue said, dialing the familiar number.

" _Care to tell me why your signal is on the Himalaya's?_ " Syria asked after the first ring.

Rogue smiled a bit "I'm on a mission right now, and it requires the Scarlet Snow."

" _I suppose you don't want me to call Geo, am I right?_ " Syria asked.

"Yes." Rogue nodded, even though his friend can see it.

" _Rogue, you have to be aware that 1 month is almost up, making the days longer would strain both of your bodies._ " Syria said worriedly.

"I know, I am aware. But this is something Geo should not know." Rogue said "After all, Geo and I are one."

". _.._ " Syria sighed " _Fine, fine, I'll try to pull out this one. But don't blame me if he finds out._ "

"Thanks." Rogue sighed in relief.

" _I expect some lasagna tomorrow for lunch._ " the ravenette said slyly.

Rogue rolled his eye "Fine."

They hang up and Rogue released another sigh.

"You've been sighing for 10 times already, and it's not even an hour yet." Reborn smirked.

"I wanna go back to my apartment, having Starbucks, watch a movie, sleep for an hour, make lasagna and drop dead again." he listed, and he was _not_ whining, for the reader's information "This mission can be carried back, but it might spill or the fire might gone out, so I'm not risking a chance to take another one. Then I have to write an explanation to the HQ, so they won't pull me back into their chains."

"Chains?" Luce frowned.

Rogue nodded "The HQ tended to tie the warlock in their place so they can keep an eye on them, so they won't cause havoc. There was an uproar of a battle between the HQ and the rebellious warlocks 27 years ago. After ending the war, the HQ decided that every warlock must be in the HQ's supervision. If they want to live outside like me and Syria, they have to make an oath that they would not betray the HQ."

"Interesting, even the HQ can't even restrain their little minions." Reborn smirked.

"Unlike some hitman who couldn't restrain his little desire to bed as many women as he like." Rogue retorted.

Verde snickered and Fon covered his lips with his robes while the hitman 'tch'ed.

"I made honey tea!" Luce announced.

Rogue seemed to brighten at the name of the tea and accepted the tea with a smile. Humming a small tune while slurping his tea and keeping an eye on the cauldron, which Viper was checking every ten minutes then, he snuggled into Luce's side, who was sitting next to his right.

Luce smiled sadly at that, it seems that the boy rarely had any parent's affection, almost never.

"Oi brat, why is the cauldron glowing now?" Lal demanded.

"Hmm?" Rogue looked up, looking a bit sleepy "It must be finished."

He stood up and walked to the cauldron, with a bit swaying here and there. Skull helped him a bit, which he was grateful for, and carefully lifted the now red snowflake out of the cauldron.

"Let's go back."

* * *

 **Okay, and that's the next chapter. I will took me a few more days to upload another one, believe it or not, I just had finished it.**

 **Thanks for patiently waiting.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, I just finished it. I think it's a bit crappy but since I was in a bit hurry, I didn't have time to edit it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"...Geo?" was what the warlock said after returning to the base.

There his other half was, leaning near a pole and looking mischievously as always, but the difference this time was the fury lying under those eyes.

Geo, as he had said, was his other half. Which means, they have the same appearance, but that's all. Geo's eyes were dark violet, and his personality was far different from Rogue.

And what annoys the warlock the most, he was taller than Rogue, even if it were two or three inches.

"Sooo…" the other brunette drawn out "Care to explain me _why_ the fuck would you join this so-easy-to-die business?"

"..." Rogue had nothing to say, he knew his other half would find it one way or another, he _was_ his other half after all.

Geo glared at the older, more mature people than him and his half and released a sigh.

"To think people are smart enough to not let a teenage boy to get in one of the most dangerous tasks from the Batman." he said "The HQ are not going to let it slide this time, Rogue."

Said boy nodded, his only eye looking at his half carefully. What is he planning?

"Abaddon this now, Rogue." Geo demanded.

"I can't. Once I stepped in, I can't step out." the shorter brunette replied.

"Abaddon this mission, this can get you killed _again_. Don't make me regret it, Rogue." Geo warned "On the count of three, I will do it."

Rogue narrowed his eye "Geo…"

"Uno."

"Listen to me, Geo."

"Due."

"The Man In The Iron Mask has the crest, that's the only thing that I can't escape from." Rogue said finally.

Geo snorted "That's not a reason to follow him. Didn't you said to someone that 'family traditions are meant to be replaced by new generations'?"

"But a favor in the mafia and Stregone world is not something to be played around." Rogue said "He has the crest, and he requested that I have to join this game of his."

"And I have it." speak of the devil.

Geo narrowed his eyes at that man, his lips pulling into a thin line.

"How wonderful to have you here, Batman." he greeted.

"Very funny how different you two are, but have the same mind." Checkerface said "But like the little warlock had said, I held it in my hand right now."

"Yes, but even traditions can be broken. " Geo said.

"But the di Valencias are special, more special than you can imagine." Checkerface grinned that stupid grin of his "They are certainly one of the kind. Their crest was made by a special material that even a member of that family cannot refuse to not obey. That includes you too, the unofficial one."

Rogue nodded grimly "What he is saying is true. Official or not, even you have to obey, Geo. You carry the same blood, so even you can't stop it."

"Not if I can kill this asshole." Geo growled.

Tendrils of fire erupted from the ground and charged at the smirking man.

Suddenly, Geo fell to the ground and grunted, a trickle of blood dripping from his lips. The tendrils were blocked by an invisible barrier wrapped around Checkerface.

"Geo!" Rogue was immediately by his side.

"I told you, Geo di Valencia. As long as you carry the same blood as Rogue di Valencia, even you can't disobey it." Checkerface chuckled "This crest will disappear once Rogue completes my little request."

"This little request is pushing my half into the Death's arms. He already went there once, and I'm not letting go there again." Geo growled "You pushed his mother into this game, and now you want to push him into this?"

" **That's enough.** " Rogue commanded, using the tone that demanded absolute obbey "I will join this game and you will not stop me, Geo. This is a thing that I cannot fight back."

Geo 'tch'ed and settled in glaring the masked man.

"If you worry about the little warlock so much, then you can participate with him as well. Both of you are one, so including you won't be any trouble." Checkerface drawled out.

Rogue widened his eye "No-"

"I accept the offer." Geo cut him off.

Checkerface chuckled "Welcome, Geo di Valencia, to my little game."

"Give him the snowflake, Rogue." Geo said "We have to talk about this later."

Rogue obeyed him, giving the masked man the glowing red snowflake.

"Let's go, I'll come with you for the next mission. Right now, the HQ are furious of you for trespassing the Himalaya without their permission. They are preparing the punishment."

Rogue nodded.

"We'll be going now, future Acrobalenos." Geo said before pulling Rogue with him.

-0-

On the way back to the apartment, Rogue still wondered is splitting half of his soul for Geo to go out is a good idea.

Rogue wasn't sure when Geo was created, but he was sure Geo was there when he killed those scientists. Because Geo was the one who killed them after all.

While Rogue was trained by the most brutal mafia group in the world, he finally acknowledged his darker side. Creating an illusion body of him and letting him entering it, he still remembered Geo's reason why he didn't want to possess him.

Bermuda had said there's an idea, but that would put a strain into his body and the necklace.

Of course, even the Night Acrobaleno cannot be immune to the puppy dog eye from Rogue. It was simply too effective.

(And that was the last time he used it, he's all grown up now. Oh how wrong he was in the future.)

After that, he poured half of his soul into his illusional body.

Geo had swore loyalty to him from that day on, although the reason was unknown.

They might be Light and Dark, but they are one. They always stay with each other, and they can never stay without each other for a month, or their splitted element will burn or freeze their wielder to death. In order to survive that, they need to change each other's element once a month.

Besides, Rogue can't balance three elements, it will kill him slowly, and Syria and Geo wanted him to alive, thank you very much.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have to stay away from things like this?" Geo demanded.

"...I can't escape this." Rogue sighed.

"You can, you just don't have the heart to deny it!" Geo growled.

"Geo, you don't understand. This mission-"

"Will kill you." Geo cut him off "I swore to you and myself that you will not die and yet, here you are, ready to jump into Death's arms."

"Geo…" Rogue said guiltily.

He knew that he was playing with fire (no pun intended), but he has to do it, it was the only way to ease the Acrobaleno's pain.

"Let's call Bermuda, He's the one who wanted him to be dead." Geo suggested.

"We can't, no matter how much of a bastard Batman is, we can't kill him. Without him, the balance of the Tri-ni-set would be gone, and the world would be in chaos." Rogue said "And the Moon was away for too long, it's time for it to come back."

"But look at you! You're weak, you're dying, yet you still wanted to die more?!" Geo said disbelievingly "You might be selfless, Rogue, but there's always a moment where you can be selfish."

"But this is not the moment for me to be selfish, I will be one day, but not this time." Rogue said.

"Fu-Holy fuck...Forget it, You are involved into this now, there's no way to pull you out." Geo released a harsh sigh "If there's no way to pull you out, then we have to follow you to the end."

Rogue smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Geo." he said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Geo waved him off "You better not die on me."

"I won't." the shorter brunette replied.

Both of them didn't notice that the Fates had planned a cruel plan up ahead.

* * *

 **Finish, I'll try to write it as fast as I can.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for taking it too long. This chapter is really hard to keep it not crappy, but I tried my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"You're back!" Syria smiled at both of them "Now where's my…"

He stopped when he noticed the tired look in the smaller brunette's eye.

Geo shot him a look before guiding Rogue back into his bed.

"The punishment-"

"Can wait. " Geo cut him off again "I didn't say it would be right now, it will be ready around 2 in the afternoon. Now sleep."

"But-"

A hand sneakily pinched the spot at the back of his waist, above the belt a bit, and the warlock was unconscious. Geo carried him bridal style back into his room.

"He won't be happy that you pinched that spot." Syria said, observing from the doorway.

"Someone's gotta take care of him." Geo snorted.

"Since when did you started to care for him?" Syria asked amusingly.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Syria smiled sadly.

"Because I already know that we can't stop him." he replied.

"That doesn't mean it's too late!" Geo snapped.

"Shhh, you'll wake him." Syria pointed at the frowning boy "We should talk about this outside."

Both of them sat in the kitchen, with a mug of coffee in Geo's hand, the other holding a small earring.

"This is the thing that Rogue had been keeping away from us?" he said disbelievingly.

However, he could sense the power inside this small earing. He couldn't identify what it was, but he was certain that it is strong.

Syria nodded, a different earring in his palm.

"There must be a reason why he is keeping it away. He is also wearing these earrings." Syria said.

"Different pair of earrings?" Geo said.

The ravenette nodded "Whatever he's doing, it would push him into a place where he is willing to kill himself."

"Damn him, can't he just not think about this shit for a day?" Geo groaned.

"Anyways, what about tomorrow? The HQ will definitely pull him back, they won't leave a valuable member out of their grasp." Syria said, putting the earring back into his pocket.

"Tell them the truth, tell them that Rogue is doing a stupid sacrifice thingy that requires to break the rules." Geo said lazily.

Syria looked at him incredulously "That would make them pull him back even stronger."

"Then what are you suggest we should do?" Geo demanded.

"Somehow talk to them, Rogue wouldn't like it when we annoy them again, they would charge him for his 'irresponsibility for not taking care of this easy task'." Syria quoted.

"So in the end, he still has to take the blunt of everything." Geo concluded "Wow, I never knew trouble liked him that much."

Syria chuckled "You have no idea...So, how was the mission?"

Geo groaned.

"You just have to rub it in my face."

-0-

The next morning, Rogue didn't expect a letter sent by the HQ coming to his way.

"What is it?" Geo looked up from his breakfast, bacon and eggs, oh yummy (that was sarcasm).

"They said they would let it pass." Rogue said in surprise.

Syria spit out his apple juice.

"What!?" he said in disbelief, this is just too impossible to be real.

"Let me see." Geo snatched the paper and read it "Holy shit, he's right."

"No cursing." Rogue warned.

"B-But how?" Syria said "They never let things slide away."

"...Wait." Rogue turned the paper around and read more "...Seems like Batman had more influence than I thought."

"Batman? Syria raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Forget it, it means you owe him another favor." Geo said, getting back to his breakfast "Why can't it be pasta, it's better than eggs."

"Except the bacons, though. They're good." Syria added.

Rogue rolled his eye "If you still complaining about breakfast, then go make them yourself...On second thought, never mind, you two would burn this apartment, or flood it, or made it explode. How come the stove got flooded last time?"

"Don't mention it." Geo said "It was a long story."

"...I'll let it slide. Now what do both of you want to do this afternoon. I've already finished the reports for you two, so I'm free today." Rogue said while reading the newspaper.

"Then let's watch movies." Syria suggested.

"Yeah, I heard there's a new movie at Netflix." Geo said.

"Sooo…" Syria drawled out "Netflix and chill?"

-0-

In the end, all three of them agreed on Rogue buying the popcorn.

On his way back, he noticed a certain stuntman walking on the street.

"Skull-san?" Rogue called him.

"Oh, hey kiddo. Where are you going?" Skull grinned at him.

Rogue noticed it right away that Skull was in pain. He could read body languages, no matter how professional Skull hides the injuries, it couldn't surpass Rogue's observant eye.

"You're hurt." Rogue stated.

Skull flinched, but he still kept the smile on his face.

"It'll heal in time." Skull waved it off.

Rogue narrowed his eye at that statement. No matter how much pain people inflicted on him, even he couldn't get used to the abuse. Skull is lying.

"You're coming with me." he said before pulling the stuntman with him.

And Skull could only follow him.

-0-

"So what's the famous stuntman doing in here?" Syria looked up from his position at the couch with Geo slurping grape juice.

"He's injured." Rogue replied "Skull-san, I need you to sit down. Your leg is too injured that you shouldn't be walking, if this continues your leg will stop working."

"H-How did you know?" Skull asked, surprised why a boy like him would start caring like a mother hen.

"You should listen to him before he literally froze you." Geo warned him.

Skull sat down at the sofa next to them and Rogue went to the bathroom to get some bandages and other things.

"And make popcorn, will you?" Geo yelled back.

Skull fidgeted from his seat, Syria saw this and chuckled.

"There's no need to worry, Carcassa. Rogue's actually very caring to anyone who was hurt." he said "And you're just in time for the movie, we're watching Jurassic World today."

"Aren't you afraid or wary?" Skull asked.

"Anyone who Rogue brought back is not harmful, we trust him." Geo said.

"How touching for both of you to say that, I hope you two remember when I brought Sacro back to this apartment." Rogue said, the things he need in his arms.

"That guy was an exception." both of them said in unison.

Rogue rolled his eye, kneeling in front of Skull. He rolled the sleeve of the pants up, frowning when a hiss left the stuntman's lips. As he predicted, Skull's left leg was badly injured. Two bullet wounds, various cuts and three large ugly purple bruises.

"Who did this to you?" Rogue asked softly while washing the dirt away.

"So-Some thugs. " Skull gritted out, the pain overwhelming him a bit.

"Syria, knock him out."

And Skull was knocked unconscious, what he saw before darkness completely covered his vision were a sad and worrying red eye.

-0-

Exactly an hour later, Skull woke up.

"Hu-Huh?" he stuttered, seeing the unfamiliar ceiling.

"You're awake." the boy, Rogue, said, a hint of relief lacing his tone "Here, drink this."

Skull greedily gulped down the water, his throat was burning.

"You have 4 broken ribs, an almost dislodged leg and one lung is almost unusable." Geo reported, looking at the piece of paper "Oh, and also a fever. No worries, Rogue already fixed those broken things. Wanna join us to watch some movies?"

"...Sure." Skull sighed, giving up on trying to understand the mysterious trio.

Rogue scooted closer to him and offered him some popcorn and snuggled close to him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Skull yelped.

"You're fever is currently very high, and I need to cool you down." Rogue said.

It was true, Rogue was surprisingly very cool. And he also earned two glares from the other two companions.

Skull shot them a smirk, and focused on the movie.

And the day was passed with various movies at that apartment.

* * *

 **I wish I have a movie night with my family, sadly I can't**

 **Well, I try to updated as fast as I can. But I have to switch school today, so I think I won't be uploading for a while.**

 **Thanks for those who will wait for my story.**

 **Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I am so sorry about not posting for a few days. I have to move to a new school and I'm waiting for my dad to come to pick me up then I can go to a school. Which means I'm stuck at my aunt's home without a computer to use, luckily I have one when I bought it on Black Friday, lucky me. Thanks for patiently waiting for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Two days later, Rogue, Geo and Skull has to go to the meeting.

"Who's driving this time?" Syria asked.

"I am." Geo grinned.

Syria stared at him for a moment before giving him a manual.

"I can't believe he's driving the car today." he mumbled "Rogue, why did you let him ride?"

"Because I'm driving the motorbike today, I just uploaded some parts, so I want to test it out." Rogue said.

The ravenette sighed and patted Skull on the shoulder.

"It's nice knowing you, Carcassa." he said before returning back to the living room.

Skull gulped, it can't be that bad, right?

How wrong he was.

-0-

Where are they?" Lal said impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor.

"They must be held back by the traffic." Verde said.

Luce smiled "They are here!"

Sure enough, there was talking behind the big oak doors.

"Why didn't you turn!?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"We almost crashed into the building, you almost killed that old man, you almost let the car drove out of the road. How did you even got a driving licence!?"

"Apparently, he scared that guy that he allowed him to pass."

The door pushed open, and Skull was looking so pale and so dead that they thought he was going to die right now. Geo was looking satisfied while Rogue was amused.

"What took you three so long?" Viper asked "You owe me for waiting."

"Geo and Skull was riding on a car and they got lost, so it took us more than expected." Rogue said "And Skull almost got a panic attack, too."

"How did you do that?" Reborn raised an elegant eyebrow.

"With his driving skills, I filmed it for you guys to watch too." Rogue raised his phone "Wanna watch?"

-0-

" _Watch out for the tree!"_

"This is a good entertainment." Verde smirked "Although I wonder how did the wheels could stand his way of driving."

"I made some ice barrier that could withstand his drifting first, then later I made some parts that could actually withstand his driving without breaking for only once." Rogue said "It was hard to find it."

" _Skull, put your hand out and grab that coke bottle!"_

" _I don't wanna die with my hand gone, thank you very much!"_

" _Come on Skull, you're the man that the Grim Reaper hates, you won't die by that simple thing."_

"He got a point there…" Lal mumbled.

"Hmm…" tapping his pencil on the desk, he checked the engines of the car "You almost ruined three restaurants, a movie theater and then a traffic light. You're paying it."

Geo waved it off, signaling that he is paying.

"And where's Batman?" Geo asked.

"He was there an hour ago. He want us to give you this." Luce gave them a paper.

 _Ciao, you three._

 _Since you were running around almost killing somebody, I decided to give you three the mission in this paper._

 _Tonight, you will all ry to retrieve the Crescent Sun from a famiglia, you will figure what family by yourself._

 _That's not all, the next one is for you two, warlocks._

 _You will find the right vessels for that statue too._

 _Ok, I'm done explaining, so I expect it to be completed tomorrow at this time._

 _Sign,_

 _Checkerface_

 _P.S. The statue is made by exorcists and it's about to blow._

Rogue frowned "This will be bad."

"Care to elaborate?" Fon asked.

"One, we are half-demons, which means those holy things are a no-no to us. It will injure us badly. Two, finding a vessel for a statue is quite hard, almost to impossible. Three, the fact that it's about to blow is the worst thing of all." Geo explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. How does a statue blow up by itself?" Skull asked.

"Well, you all aware that there are some things that are cursed or blessed right? Like the Black Orlov, the Hope Diamond and such. Those things have been cursed by their first owners will or contains their owner's power, if he or she wanted to. The Crescent Sun was not different, it was created by exorcists to protect themselves from demons and warlocks, made from two powerful exorcists, it's the most effective thing in the world that will destroy us or demons." Rogue said.

"However, if you store it in for too long, it will go on a rampage. Because the power is growing but the vessel is not, it will just destroy itself. Like how a balloon would explode if you blow too much air in it." Geo finished.

"Then how are we supposed to get the statue if we don't even know where it is?" Viper asked.

"It belonged to a small church 37 years ago, but then it was stolen by Vincent Weldon, an archaeologist." Verde said, showing them the information he founded "But then he was killed and the statue was long forgotten."

"...Wait, let me see the scene." Rogue said.

Verde nodded and showed him the crime scene.

The picture showed Vincent lying on his bed with a shocked look on his face, three arrows piercing through his heart and a club lying innocently next to him. There was blood dripping down the victim's head.

"Arrows with purple feathers...those are exorcist's arrows." Geo said.

Rogue nodded "Now we have narrowed it down, onto the next clue."

Reborn nodded "The Man In The Iron Mask had said we have to figure which _famiglia_ had stolen it. Which means the exorcist belonged to a famiglia."

"But that is not likely. The statue may have been turned into their place." Luce said.

"Or he could have keep it to himself." Fon added.

"..." Silence filled them all, trying to figure it out who had stolen the statue.

Skull took a glance at the picture, and pointed at the club.

"Why didn't the club has blood on it? If the victim was hit in the head, the weapon would have his blood on it. Skull said.

"...Skull-san is right...Wait!" Rogue zoomed the picture near under the bed. "Geo, identify it for me."

Geo plopped his head on Rogue's shoulder and nodded.

"Yup, it's a nunchaku." he said "And the only two in the exorcist lists that use nunchaku for fighting is…"

"Kenzaku Mahichiru and Thomas Clorand." Rogue said.

"How did you two know?" Verde asked.

"It is true that warlocks and exorcists are not partners, but after a big war broke out, a treaty happened between both sides. As long as none created chaos between the two, then they will work together. To prove that, they switch the files of each member of the side, old and new. It was spread out for high ranked warlocks to see in case they attacked." Rogue explained.

"Isn't that a bit reckless, to tell all about each other's information?" Luce asked worriedly.

"It is not personal, just about name, date, birth, and cases that they have done, the last thing is the main weapon that they use." Rogue said "And the only exorcist that belongs to a famiglia and use a nunchaku is Kenzaku Mahichiru."

"Now that we got the main point, let's start the mission." Reborn said.

"But what about Rogue and Geo, they can't go. The statue cannot be taken by warlocks." Luce mentioned.

"That is true, so it means it's the adult time to show their talents." Geo smirked "I'm pretty sure they could handle it themselves without the children's help."

Reborn smirked "Like hell we needed your help, kid."

"It's settled then, Rogue and I will stay here. This time, Luce will come with you." Geo said.

"Why?" Fon asked.

"Luce has incredible vision skills, using that as your advantage would be a good thing. And only Luce can tame the hitman." Rogue said.

"What did you say?" Reborn said, a dangerous gleam appearing in his eyes.

"If you don't care about that statement, then let Luce come with you." Rogue said.

"You're passing the line, warlock." Reborn warned.

"So you are proving the statement is true, right?" the brunette asked.

"Rogue, I want to stay here." Luce cut in.

"...Fine." Rogue sighed "It must be the vision you got that made you change your mind, right Luce-san?"

Luce nodded, she could remember it, Reborn getting in the way to block the gun shot. She couldn't bear to let anyone hurt because of her.

"I trust you, Luce-san." Rogue said "Don't let me put the trust in the wrong person."

And the mission was started.

* * *

 **Finish, I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as I can.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I managed to make a new chapter today, hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"...Why did you push his buttons?" Geo asked while they worked on the network.

"I wasn't." Rogue said sharply, tapping on his computer furiously, building up the securities and creating a map from the Quinka mansion "Just don't mention it right now, I'll tell you once we get back home."

Geo nodded, sitting back into the sofa and accepted the cookies that Luce offered.

"Alright, currently you are at the south entrance, head to the west side, there's an abandoned sewer there, you can enter there once you break those obstacles." Rogue said "Watch out for mines, there are 15 of them ahead of you."

"He is really good." Luce commented.

Geo nodded "It's his speciality, he exceeds in these things, hacking, combat, brewing things, all of them. That's why he pushed himself past the limit just for one goal."

"And what is that?" Luce asked.

"I can't tell you." Geo said "It's a thing that only he can say it. If I say it, it wouldn't mean anything to you."

Luce watched Rogue with worried eyes, the boy was full of mysteries, but he also looked like he carries the whole world on his shoulders. What happened to him.

"Oi, Rogue, did you get to the meeting today?" Geo asked.

"This morning. Apparently, some warlocks tried to rebel back, but they were quickly captured. Right now they are being questioned and getting their punishments." Rogue replied.

"What level are they?" Geo asked.

"They're just some level 6." Rogue said, now sitting back and sipping a can of black coffee.

Geo whistle "That high?"

"Your world have levels?" Luce asked.

"No, we just see this world as a game." Rogue replied "A world where you have to upgrade everything to beat the boss of the current level then head to the next one. This world was programmed into a simple game, where the highest will be replaced by the next generatons. This world is nothing but a survival game."

Luce smiled sadly "You really saw it as a game?"

"Ah, a game with many uploads, a game with many upgrades, a game where your only purpose is to gain many experiences." Geo grinned "It's a world where in the end, only the protagonist survives, don't you think so, Giglio Nero?"

Luce nodded "I agree. This is a world where it is based on a game, but the point of view can be changed with just one change, you know."

"That is your own opinion. This game is a twisted game to us, where the strong survives and the weak just die." Rogue said "Fon-san, there's a camera there, can you press the side of the headset, I'm sure there's a chip in the headset. Yours will be turned off for a while. I'm going to hack into the system so I can get the real map of the mansion."

" **Real map?** " Lal repeated.

Rogue nodded, although they can't see it "What I obtained was just a prototype of it, the real map is hidden in the system. It's a real pain that their systems are a jigsaw puzzle."

" **Jigsaw puzzle? Are you for real?** " Skull asked.

"Yes, their systems are really a jigsaw puzzle, I managed to collect many pieces, but the remaining ones are in the system."

" **I understand.** " Fon said.

Fon's headset was disconnected and the chip was put in the camera.

"Huh?" Geo checked the area "10 guards on their way to your directions. Lal and Reborn can handle this, the rest should stay there and wait."

" **Roger.** " Skull said.

" **Tch, like I would listen to a kid's command.** " Lal said.

"...I received them, you can put the chip back to the headset, Fon-san." The screen popped up a jigsaw puzzle.

"It really is a jigsaw puzzle." Luce said.

"A puzzle without directions or rules, how long do you think you can put them together?" Geo smirked.

Rogue smirked back "A minute."

"Then...begin." Geo said.

-0-

"Hmm, so this is the Crescent Sun." Reborn remarked "It certainly is strong, to make both powerful warlocks to stay as far away from the statue as possible."

Rogue eyed the statue carefully while trying to make the barrier stronger.

"How can we search for the vessels if we can't even get near it?" Geo grunted "Should we call Syria?"

"That's what I'm going to do, but will Batman allow another player into this game?" Rogue said uncertainly "Syria might be an exorcist, but without the permission of the planner, this is a big disadvantage to us player. So this is…"

"A request." Geo gritted his teeth.

"Every game has a request, and we are not different from it." Rogue said while playing on his 3DS "Unless you are a rebel, that is."

"Then we have no choice left." Geo sighed.

"But I didn't say that we have to request him." Rgue said, putting his game away "We are doing his mission that he requested, and we are requesting him a _small_ favor. This is an eye for an eye."

"Honestly, I should let you handle these smart things." Geo said "You hear that, Batman. We have a small request."

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear." Checkerface smirked, coming out of the shadows "I'm surprised how quick you two can find the loophole in my game. Fine, I accept your little request, you can bring the exorcist here."

-0-

"Oh, so these are the World's Strongest Seven." Syria remarked "Have to give credit to Checkerface, he got some nice pick. So what do you two want me to do?"

"Crescent Sun, heard of it before?" Geo asked.

"Of course, it was known for all exorcists and still today." Syria said.

"So would you please lock that power for us, it's starting to peel our skin off, literally." Rogue said, showing him their burning skin.

Syria sighed "Fine."

Syria approached the statue and whistled.

"No wonder, this is a real beauty." he clapped his hand together "Seal!"

The aura stopped and Rogue could finally smack Geo upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Geo whined.

"For some reason, I noticed that your bank account has been sealed. Care to explain why, Geo?" Rogue smiled sweetly.

Geo gulped "We-Well that's because...I.."

"Don't tell me you wasted all of those money on some silly things." Syria snickered.

" **Geo.** " Rogue called " **Get ready to face Hell.** "

-0-

" **Electric Shock!** "

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Syria smiled "Another one, please?"

"Of course." Luce said, giving him another cup of hot chocolate.

'How can those two be so calm while Geo is being tortured like that? Are they even human?' Skull thought.

"Wonder what kind of electricity that warlock used to make him scream that much." Verde mumbled "And why do they have to do the punishment at the other room?

Syria chuckled "Oh, that's not an electricity, his punishment is very similar to an electric shock, that's why he called it that" he shuddered "Apparently, it is more effective than that technique."

"It's gonna rip off!" Geo screamed.

"Will you ever waste money again?" Rogue asked calmly.

"No, I swear on my demon life that I will never spend money on foolish things, so please spare me!"

"...Good."

The door was pushed open by Rogue, who dusted dust from his two bare hands.

"Now, back to the statue." he said "Have you figured it out what element does it have?"

"Element?" Reborn said.

Syria nodded "Like warlocks, exorcists powers are also based in the elements, so our powers are all limited. This statue is filled with Ice and Fire."

"Those two elements?" Rogue said "No wonder the aura was a bit familiar."

"Because they have the same elements as you, so the effect are lowered down, but only 5 or 10 percent, it could still kill you if you touch it" Syria warned "Now, to find the vessels."

He clapped his hands together again, then his green eyes glowed.

"Search." he commanded.

A dark green magic circled the statue, and two tendrils, one light blue and red, charged at around the room.

"What's wrong with it?" Fon asked, dodging the red tendril that came his way.

"It proves that the vessels are in this room that we're currently in." Geo said, rubbing his chest "It still hurts…"

"Wait, but I thought Syria was a warlock?" Skull said.

"He wasn't." Rogue said, blocking the blue tendril "He was a spy for the exorcists first, disguising himself to be like us. It was later then that he was found out. He was almost killed, but since he did nothing that damaged the HQ, they pushed him to me as a responsibilities."

Suddenly, the statue broke and the tendrils grew 10 times larger. It charged at Geo and Rogue before they knew it.

And pierced through their heart.

* * *

 **I'll try to make it as fast as I can.**

 **Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was supposed to finish it this afternoon, but I clearly underestimated the power of anime because I watched No Game No Life all afternoon and I have to shift between watching it and finish typing another chapter.**

 **Well, back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"Rogue! Geo!" Syria screamed.

Both of them fell to the ground. Blood pooled around the two brunettes, and their eyes wide in shock.

"Shit!" Syria cursed, creating two magic circle surrounding them "This can't be!"

"What's wrong with them?" Lal asked.

"It can't possibly be, exorcists powers that accept warlocks." Syria gritted his teeth "That's practically suicide, the exorcist's element will burn the warlock's element. In the end, the body will be nothing but a burning corpse. But why did the elements choose them out of many people."

"Maybe it's because of their elements." Verde guessed "I'm not surprised about that, Rogue said he has two elements, Ice and Fire, right? The Fire must have been transferred to Geo, seeing that he _is_ Rogue's half. Maybe the elements were desperate for another vessel?"

"But it never choose a warlock, that was the opposite of an exorcist." Syria snapped, trying to force the elements out of the bodies.

Rogue suddenly coughed out blood, his eye swirling from dull red to light blue.

Geo's eyes had been shifting red to purple, and he's been breathing frantically.

"Are they fighting it?" Luce asked, her eyes shifting from one to another.

"No, if they do, their elements will be ripped away from them, then Darkness will consume them, turning them into demons completely." Syria said.

"Maybe the statue wasn't made by only exorcists. Maybe it was made by warlocks, too." Viper mumbled "Remember what the state was wearing?"

"...Warlock's uniform." Syria said.

"So the elements were made by exorcists while the statue was made by warlocks, that's why they attacked Rogue and Geo." Reborn said.

"However, the statue is an unliving thing, while those two are living ones. Will they actually survive it?" Verde wondered.

"Oh, their appearance are changing." Skull said, pointing at both of them.

It was true. Rogue's hair had turned into pure white color and his eye had turned light blue, his skin paler than usual.

Geo's skin was a bit darker, his eyes a mixture between purple and red and his hair turned into a fiery red color.

"The elements are accepting them." Syria said, releasing the seal "I guess this is a good thing."

"What should we do now?" Luce asked.

"Now the hard part is over, I guess it's okay to patch them up and wait for them to wake up." Syria sighed.

-0-

They have been sitting at the room for 5 hours. Reborn, Viper and Lal had dismissed themselves to rest while the rest stayed to watch over the two unconscious warlocks.

"Everything seems normal now, except their body temperatures. Rogue's body had dropped into 10 degree Celsius and still dropping. Geo was an opposite however, his body had reached 50 degree Celsius and still rising, at this rate. Both of them will die by their own body temperature." Verde said.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Fon asked.

"I have never seen a case like this before. This must be a once in a lifetime thing." Syria said "If I call for the HQ's help, we'll get into a bigger problem."

"If they are so hot and so cold, why don't we let them stay near each other?" Luce asked.

"...I should have thought about that earlier." Syria said to himself.

Luce giggled at the embarrassed faces of the men in the room, who quickly got into work.

Once both brunettes were near each other, both of their eyes snapped open.

Geo lunged at the smaller brunette, crashing their lips together.

"Oh my." Luce said, her cheeks flushing.

Syria raised an eyebrow and smirked, taking out his phone for future blackmail.

Skull spluttered at the scene before escaping the room.

Fon looked away, if you look closely you can notice a faint pink hue on his cheeks.

Verde mumbling and writing down 'must be caving for sex after receiving power' on the notebook.

"Oh, their temperatures are getting back to normal." Syria said, looking at the monitor.

It was true, and also their appearances. Both of them had regained their previous appearances.

"Okay, you two. I have enough blackmail material not, so you two can break it up." Syria said.

"But he taste so good…" Geo sighed, licking his lips "It taste divine, and espresso, too…"

"Spicy, tasty…" Rogue agreed.

"Okay, since you two are done exchanging, how long do you two think you will have to do it again?" Syria asked.

"I don't know, probably a week or two, unlike two months." Rogue said "We will have to test it like the last time."

"Last time was painful, maybe we should try another way." Geo shuddered.

"Is there another way to exchange your elements? Because seriously, even though it's erotic, that is rather weird for me to see my two best friends, or one, making out each other." Syria said.

"Hmm...I suppose both of us can exchange it through sucking our necks. Your pick?" Rogue asked.

"Anyway is good, as long as I don't have to feel the burn." Geo said.

"You should take a rest, you have been watching over us all day now." Rogue said "We'll be staying here until we get use to the extra element inside us."

Luce, for some creepy reasons, smirked so evil that Rogue thought that her kind demeanor was fake

"Now I don't have to worry about you running away." she said.

-0-

Rogue sighed "I'm already regretting that I said we're staying here."

Geo snickered "It's your loss, anyway, not us. Although I have to give Giglio Nero a compliment, though."

Rogue's clothed had changed into a simple white buttoned shirt and faded blue pants, but the shirt's a big oversized. He was currently on the bed, with a warning that she would dress Rogue up if he set a foot on the floor, and eating rice porridge obediently.

"Who knew that threat would affect you, Rogue." Syria smirked.

"Because I already knew how scary it was while you don't." Rogue huffed "Now I can't even get down the bed."

"You're acting like a child." Syria reminded.

"I don't care, I want to buy a new book today." the small brunette said "There's a book I ordered back at the apartment. How am I supposed to get there now?"

"I'll go get it." Syria said "After that, I have a mission today, so don't text something funny while I'm doing my mission, Geo."

Geo shrugged "It's your fault for reading it."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to get your book then swing back here. Don't try to get out of the bed, Rogue." Syria said before going.

Geo and Rogue glanced at each other before the first once grinned.

"Wanna watch Turn Down For What?" he asked.

Rogue shrugged "I don't even know what video was that"

Geo climbed on the bed and plopped Rogue on his lap. He took out his Ipad and tapped the official video.

"...It's kinda catchy." Rogue commented at the first 5 seconds.

"Wait for it." Geo's grin got wider.

"Is he really banging everything in the room?" Rogue asked.

Geo, however, was laughing his ass off at the video.

Rogue continued to watch, his lips never stopping to curve up.

-0-

"Rogue, Geo, dinner is ready." Luce called.

They heard footsteps going down the stairs and talking .

"I can't believe she actually hit his face with her booty."

"You know that was actually very disgusting, although amusing too."

"Have you seen the reactions of the teens?"

"No, maybe later."

"What makes you laugh so much, warlock?" Reborn asked.

"A music video." Geo said "So what's for dinner?"

"Sushi and hotpot." Lal answered.

"Sounds good to me." Geo said, pulling a chair for Rogue, who rolled his eye and sat down.

"So how's your rest?" Fon asked, who sat next to him.

"It was good, although un...Never mind." Rogue said, not wanting the anger the surprisingly scary pregnant woman.

Whoever said women are weak has no idea what he's talking to.

"Now that we have finished the mission. What do you think we should do the next four days?" Skull asked, taking a bite of sushi.

"I'm going to stay here until Luce-san allowed me to go." Rogue said.

"I'm staying with him, we haven't tested how long we can be without each other." Geo said.

"That sounds like what a lover would say." Reborn smirked.

"Viper-san, can you pass me the pepper?" Rogue asked.

"You will have to pay me for that." the illusionist said.

For some reason, it ended into a food fight that night. With Viper as the winner.

Rogue suspected it was because of his illusions, though.

* * *

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just finished it, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Rogue slipped off the buttoned shirt, the last article, before dipping himself into the tub.

"Ah, feels so good." he mumbled.

"Stop acting like a damn woman and hurry up, I need to get that whip cream off my hair." Geo called from the other side.

"Then why don't you join me, then? Both of us are men, aren't we?" Rogue retorted.

"No thanks, for some reason. Your body is too girly that it activated my blood system to have a nosebleed." Geo said.

"That proves you are a pervert who can't even control his hormone." the small brunette said "If you want to take a bath that bad, you can take it at the upper floor, there's a spare room."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner!?" he yelled.

"Because you didn't ask." Rogue said, washing his arm with soap.

"Smart-ass!" he cursed before slamming the door loudly.

Rogue sighed, finishing his bath quickly and was about to wrap the fluffy towel around his body when the door was opened.

Black and red clashed, before the martial artist blushed harder than the time he see the smaller brunette kissing his half senseless.

Rogue, who had never been embarrassed because someone had looked at his body, suddenly felt like he was too exposed.

"I-I…" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry for not knocking." Fon said before closing the door.

Rogue stood there to comprehend everything, before thinking of one question: Why am I embarrassed?

Why is he, he's a boy, he's a male! He's not a goddamn woman!

 _Nobody will ever want this body of yours. Only us._

Rogue squeezed his eye shut, ignoring the whispering growing louder in his head.

 _Look at him, he's actually enjoying it._

"Shut up, shut up." He mumbled under his breath "I'm not there anymore."

He has to forget it before it consumes him completely.

-0-

"Umm...do you need anything, Fon-san?" Rogue asked after dressed in another plain white buttoned shirt and a pair of brown shorts.

"Ah yes, Luce suggested us to go out at the forest to explore." Fon said.

"I'm sorry, I have some business to attend." Rogue said.

"And she told me to mention about a threat if you disagree." he added.

"...Give me a minute to change." Rogue sighed, mumbling something like 'woman on their period' under his breath.

-0-

"So glad to see you here." Luce smiled.

Rogue smiled back while Geo smirked at the sight of his half.

"Too bad that you have to come here, even though you have some things to do." he said.

"Something like paying the bills for you." he retorted "I've been trying to pay those bills and you spending every penny on some silly ass shit ain't helping me."

Geo winced, Rogue's definitely pissed.

"Anyways, they sent you a mission tomorrow and the reward is high I have checked the money and I expect the reward will not be wasted, understood?"

"Yes sir." Geo said, making a mock salute.

"Today we're going to spread out and find a prize that I hid in the forest. Don't worry, it's not far from here." Luce said "I hid it somewhere near here, only in this game, the losers will have to do the laundry and make a meal until the next meeting was held. And I already made groups, each group has two members:

1\. Reborn and Lal

2\. Skull and Viper

3\. Verde and Geo

4\. Fon and Rogue

The time limit is an hour. Oh, look at the time, it's 10 o'clock already."

Then she walked slowly back to the mansion, while the group spread out to find her treasure.

Clang!

The adults turned around just in time they saw Geo and Rogue clashing their swords to each other.

"You already figured it out, haven't you?" Geo gritted his his teeth as he received a cut on his left foot.

Rogue nodded, dodging the slash coming to his left.

"Then it's time to look into your head." the taller brunette grinned.

"Then have a look!" Rogue bumped their forehead together, hard.

"Agh!" Geo grunted, blood pooling out of the wound.

"Let's go, Fon-san." Rogue said, jumping on a branch of a tree and heading north west.

"How are you certain that Luce is hiding it there?" Fon asked,following behind him.

"Luce left a hint at her last sentence. It wasn't 10 right now, it's 10:15." Rogue explain, showing him the time "Which means she's hinting us to go north west."

Back at the mansion, Luce smiled as she brewed the tea. The hint is easy after all, they will figure it out if they took a glance at the time.

"...There it is." Rogue said, pointing at a small box that was under an oak.

"Thanks for showing us the way."

Rogue dodged an arrow and throw a knife back at his half.

"Thanks for exposing yourselves." he grinned and black tendrils appeared on his back.

The tendrils lunged at Verde, which Geo blocked with his swords.

"You are aware that the box will be taken away by the others, right?" Geo asked while both of them were fighting.

"Fon-san will take care of that." Rogue eye shined a rare determination look "You should watch your feet, Geo."

Geo looked down and saw his legs were frozen. he cursed in his head as he was slammed into a tree.

"It seems that you're still lacking, maybe I should call shishou to fix it." Rogue smirked.

"You're smirking because she's not putting more work on you than I am." Geo snapped.

"Rogue, we got the box." Fon said, appearing next to him.

Rogue deflected a bullet aiming at Fon's head and created an ice barrier.

"We should hurry back before they tried to take it." he said.

-0-

"So in the end, Skull and Viper got the box?" Luce asked, a bit surprised, she thought the other would get it.

"Rogue and Geo were injured because they were fighting with their own elements. The others were caught in your trap." Reborn replied amusingly.

"How are those two. id they hurt badly?" Luce asked worriedly.

"You worry too much, Luce. Geo has a few bruises, but they heal quick. As for Rogue, Geo decided to play rough with him and he got 3 broken ribs and a damaged lung, but he said it would heal eventually."

"HOW IS HE FINE WHEN HE HAS THOSE INJURIES!?" Luce snapped.

At Rogue's room, he almost jumped at the sound of the yell, he had a bad feeling, his intuition is screaming to brace himself, for what he didn't know, but he's sure he won't be able to get out of this bed for a long time.

He could hear stomping sound, getting nearer and nearer to his room.

The door opened, and Rogue released a small whimper.

-0-

"Well...This is interesting." Syria commented.

In the end, he was in a rush so he couldn't swing by. After finishing his mission in a day and getting back to the mansion, he didn't expect to see this seen.

Rogue was on his bed, and there were chains wrapped around his wrists and the other end was connected to the bedpost. Luce was sitting at the sofa, sipping her tea calmly.

He felt like he shouldn't be here.

Should he take the risk?

"Oh, welcome back, Syria." Luce smiled cheerfully at him "Do you need something?"

Rogue exchanged a look at him with a full meaning.

 _Do not anger her._

Yup, he should not be here.

"I-I was going to give Rogue his book since he ordered at the apartment." he set the book at the coffee table "I'll be going now, Luce."

He almost sprinted out of the door, but he managed to compose himself until he closed the door. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He should never underestimate woman again.

-0-

"This is definitely the weirdest day I ever had." Syria sighed "No, I must be hallucinating to see both of them like this."

Skull snickered "You're not the only one."

Geo was spotted with two angry red slap mark on his face, each on one cheek. He was grumbling while putting ice on the wound.

"Care to tell?" Syria asked.

Lal snickered "This guy here decided to play rough with him, and Rogue got injured. Luce went on a rampage after that."

Syria nodded, releasing snicker and sat next to Viper.

"So the almighty has been beaten down. Congratulations Geo, you managed to earn yourself two angry angry women." he said.

"He already angered a woman before Luce?" Fon asked.

"Don't even start it, Syria." Geo grunted, cutting what he's going to say.

Syria couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **For some reason, my blog was having a problem. I'm trying to see if I had did something wrong, or it was just my computer.**

 **Bye.**


	12. Moving

**Hi, since there's a problem at this website, so I moved to AO3 to rewrite it again. Hopefully it won't be like this again. I'll try to send a list at my account so you can search on it easily.**

 **As soon as it working again, I'll continue posting it here.**

 **Sorry for taking it too long.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am very sorry for not posting these days, I was feeling lazy a bit and I have to switch school so everything's a jumbling mess. But I'll try to post more chapters from this site and A03. Again, I'm really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"I hope you learn your lesson, Rogue." Luce started.

Rogue nodded "I'm sorry for worrying you, Luce-san."

"You have to understand that even if you don't care about your own health, someone else does, Rogue. You are important to me, to your friends. If you die, they won't forgive themselves for letting you die." Luce explained softly "You can't talk lightly of your health, Rogue."

"I understand, Luce-san. But now there's nothing that can stop it from happening, even with your visions." Rogue said "One day each person will die, my time is just a bit faster than everyone."

"You're so hard-headed, Rogue." Luce said sadly, shaking her head.

'And who was that girl?' she thought, remembering her vision.

"That's a good trait of mine." Rogue said, smiling a bit.

Luce giggled "It sure is. Now how's your wound?"

"All of them are healed, can I get out of the bed now?" Rogue asked.

Luce didn't even wavered a bit.

Rogue mentally sighed, he never imagine he has to use this technique.

He made his visible eye a bit glassy, his lips turned into a pout, and his cheeks blushing a bit.

"P-Please, Luce-san?" he said, making his voice like a kicked puppy.

Luce suddenly squealed and hugged the daylight out of Rogue who currently was having a hard time breathing.

"Lu-Luce-san, I can't...breath…" he wheezed out.

"Fine, I'll let you go for now. I expect you to be back here at 8 at night." Luce warned.

"Okay." Rogue said, getting down from the bed, but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't receive your punishment yet, Rogue." Luce smiled sweetly.

-0-

"Isn't the brat supposed to receive his punishment?" Lal wondered.

"He must be, if not he wouldn't be wasting his time lying on the bed." Geo replied while looking at the clock "But what's his punishment anyway?"

"Get dressed up by her." Skull replied, throwing an ace on the table.

"Heh, too bad." Syria spreaded all his cards on the table "Full House."

"Fuck." Geo sighed, giving him a golden coin.

"How the fuck can you win three times in a row? You must be cheating." Reborn grunted.

"That's normal for him, you should see when Rogue's playing, you wouldn't know when he is bluffing or not." Syria said.

Just then, they heard speaking from the outside.

"Luce-san, I'm not sure if this is okay."

"Come one Rogue, you look adorable in it. I should have taken a camera with me."

"Thank the god you didn't."

"Oh hush, you."

Geo threw a king on the table while waiting for his half to come in, he could sense embarrassment and hesitation. He can't wait to see what he's wearing.

"Luce-san, I-"

The door opened, and Geo had to admit, he had a small nosebleed.

Rogue was wearing a dress that barely reach past knees. The outline of the dress was light pink and there was a long white ribbon tied around his waist. There was a hat on his head, covering his left eye, and a rose resting peacefully on the said hat.

"Wow, should I call you princess now?" Syria smirked.

"Very funny." Rogue huffed "Luce-san, at least can I wear some sandals instead of these high heels?"

"No, it's a punishment." Luce smiled kindly "So let me explain your punishment: You will wear woman clothes, you will hang out with us at the town."

"Just in time for me to make dinner, since I lost." Rogue said, sending a message through his phone "Geo, there's a commotion downtown, you wouldn't mind...discipline them, would you?"

"Sure, after I heal up with these bruises." Geo said, still putting ice on his wounds.

Rogue ignored it and showed him the new car through his phone.

"I'm sure this Ferrari would make the bruise go away." he said.

Indeed it did.

-0-

"...Where did you get the car?" Skull asked.

"I just bought it." Rogue replied while scanning through the list of things he needed to buy for the past few weeks "The delivery was here two weeks ago, but then I have to upgrade some parts."

"Ah." Verde said "So what does it run with, gas or what?"

"I am not that smart." Rogue deadpanned "This is not a supernatural world, of course it's gas?"

"Oh my gosh, look at this poor kitty!"

All of them turned and saw the pregnant woman almost bending over with an adored look on her face.

The kitty she was talking about has dirty brown fur and black eyes, and it was growling at the said woman.

"We should bring it back home." Luce said.

"Yes, he would be a good experiment for me…" Verde mumbled under his breath.

"No, we are taking care of this kitty and that's that." Luce glared at the scientist.

Rogue shrugged "If Luce-san said so, then let's go to the vet to take the vaccination and get the necessary things."

Luce squealed "Thank you Rogue!"

"You're willing to listen to her?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Unless I want her to yell at me." Rogue shivered "Syria, I might need some Starbucks after this…"

"What type?" Syria asked.

"Coffee." the brunette replied "I'm going to make curry today, and some ice-cream as dessert."

"So you know how to cook." Viper said.

"Because none of the two can cook normally." Rogue replied "For some reasons, the oven exploded when Geo got near it, it must be because of his element."

"What about Syria?" Verde asked.

"I'm too lazy to cook." the said male answered "I just throw things in the microwave to cook."

"True." the scientist nodded.

"Hmm...This is interesting." Rogue said, observing the cat in Luce's hands.

The cat stopped growling and looked at the male brunette curiously with its big black eyes.

"Meow?" it said.

"I'll call you...Inutile." Rogue said "Because you started from being useless, let's see if you can rise."

"Meow!" the cat, now called Inutile, jumped out of the pregnant woman's grasps and into the small brunette's, it snuggled into his embrace and started purring.

"...For some reasons, I'm starting to hate that cat." Syria said suddenly.

Rogue and Inutile stared at him before shrugging in unision.

-0-

"How did my position got stolen by a cat?"

Geo just got back from his ride and he was greeted with a cat, a _fucking_ cat, lying at his seat, next to Rogue's left.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're jealous because of a cat?" he asked.

"I didn't say that." the warlock said "Anyway, the car's broken down."

"That fast?" Reborn asked.

"Fell into a pit, I can't take it out." Geo said.

"Go and pay it, no one's paying it for you." Syria said "And dinners ready."

"Great, I was waiting for it to boil." Rogue stood up and went to the kitchen, and the cat followed him.

"A cat Luce picked up, she decided to follow him." Syria explained "You can't kill him." he added.

Geo released a sigh and threw a chip at the exorcist.

"They left it behind." he said.

"...We'll have to ask Verde about this, he's good with technology." Syria said.

"I have no time for such things." the second da Vinci said in his position, which was on the sofa and fixing some kind of machine.

"Come on now, can't you just help a desperate man, four-eyes?" Geo asked "And-What the hell is that?"

"A machine to determine the Dying Will Flame." Verde replied, ignoring the nickname.

"The famous flame?" Fon asked.

Verde nodded "It seems like there are many people who carry DWF, so I made a machine which type are they."

"Type?" Syria said "Even the mafia has many weird things."

"The Flames are divided into 7 types: Sky, Cloud, Mist, Sun, Storm, Lightning and Rain." the scientist explained "Those DWF are not that rare, there are just some people who are not powerful enough to produce flames."

"So what am I?" Syria asked.

"This device is not ready yet, I just worked on it." he said.

"We could put that aside and eat dinner." Rogue interrupted "I made some barbecue too."

Syria and Geo eyed each other, before both raced into the dining room.

"Those are mine!"

"Hell no, exorcist. Those belongs to me."

"Fine, who manages to snatch the first stick has the rest."

"Enough." Rogue said, throwing knives and forks at them "One person per stick."

"It smells good." Fon commented.

"Thank you." Rogue nodded.

"Meow." Inutile meowed, chewing on her dinner happily.

"Taste good." Reborn commented "You didn't use sauce, right?"

"No, I picked up some herbs near the mansion and fortunately, this place is quite resourceful." Rogue mumbled under his breath.

"Are you going to eat?" Skull asked.

Rogue shook his head "No, today I have a meeting with the higher-ups."

"But isn't that suppose to be tomorrow?" Geo asked.

"This is a private meeting." the small brunette replied "The meeting for us is tomorrow, but I just received a message from them today."

"Have a safe trip." the exorcist and warlock said in unision.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be about the warlock's world. I'll try to make my mind for creative.**

 **If I have any mistakes please remind me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking too much time, biology was getting in the way and I'm still a bit lazy after Winter's Break.**

 **See at the end for important notes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Travelling from the Welza's world to the warlock's world is not an easy task to Rogue.

There are two ways to go to the warlock's world.

The first one was the easier way, they only have to find an alley with a warlock's mark on the wall, which only the warlocks can recognize that mark. It would change constantly so humans won't recognize it.

But in Silica, he hasn't looked around, so he didn't know if there are any ally that has it.

So he has to choose the hard way, which is creating the portal by himself, which cost a lot of energy. And if you carelessly slipped your attention only a bit, you'll accidently make a portal to the Diavolo's world instead.

Warlocks cannot survive in the Diavolo's world, their demon side would eat the human side in the end if the stay in that world too long, they would become into demons completely. A few had managed to survive after travelling there, but they died right after they landed on the Welza's world.

Like Geo had said, the world was like ancient Rome, like the place was removed and was out in this world.

However, Rogue's not here for sightseeing, he has a meeting to attend.

As a high warlock and with the appearance of Syria and Geo, he has to report everything about them and himself, mere papers are not enough, he has to go there himself.

Rogue wanted to go back so he could snuggle into the bed and read a good book.

And this place always make him uncomfortable.

The HQ might look like a place that many warlocks would like to live forever, but it was just like a honey trap. You would come into it without realizing that you're going into a trap and before you realized it, you were already a puppet, played by them.

When Rogue first arrived, he could sensed something's not right. The death of other warlocks, the mysterious missions and the almost unnoticeable gloomy atmosphere circling around this world. After staying at this place for a few more months, he finally realized he's already sinking half-way.

It was just a fluke that he managed to escape with Syria. With the help of Syria, they both formed a plan after reviving the exorcist. They would reduce their amounts of going on missions and pretending to be useless for a long while, for almost a year, and that was hard with Geo going with you.

It finally worked but after a month living in the Welza's world, which is a long time in the warlock's world, they were requested back.

Rogue snapped out of his thoughts when his feet unconsciously stopped at the brown wooden doors by habit.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and walked inside.

"Rogue di Valencia."

The Council, who has the five strongest warlocks in the world, was waiting for him for a long time to make a small mistake, so they can pull him back into the grasp, and they had it.

Rogue had gotten himself involved with a fight with the elves, and that was enough for him to go back.

The Council has 3 men and 2 women. Each of them has their own strong point.

The weakest one of all was called Lucas. He has ruffled blonde hair and electric blue eyes, he always has that bored look on his face. His speciality was his Gravity element, and that was a rare element. Even if he's weaker than you physically, he could crush you with a flick of his fingers with the control over gravity.

Next is Merida, a woman was silver eyes and smooth black hair. She has that strict aura around her and would pin you down with her look. She controls Ice, like him.

The 3rd one was Sario, a Chinese warlock. He has, for some reason, the same aura as Fon, calm but under that aura lies a raging storm. The warlock has mint green hair and red eyes. His element was Water.

The 4th one was Io, a woman with a mischievous smile dancing on her cherry red lips. She was always doing things on her own ways, which always got her in many troubles, but she always finish what she does. And, ironically, her element was Wind.

The final one was Valon, he was the strongest of the five and the most mysterious of all. Rogue couldn't guess what his motivations are and what will he do next, the man always donned himself a blank face, but don't be fooled by that. His aura could made you stand there and do nothing, right at his mercy. The man has black hair and an eyepatch wrapped his left eye.

No one knows where Valon comes from, what his element is. Rumors spreaded out that Valon was just a normal human who had made a contract with a demon and he traded his right eye so he can be fused with that demon.

"Oh~! So the Valon's favorite toy has come!" Io said, eyeing the warlock with her cat-like eyes.

"Be quiet, Io." Lucas said while yawning "Valon's starting."

"Rogue di Valencia." Valon said.

Rogue stared at the older warlock in the eye. Looking away would only show the sign of weakness after all.

"The elves had claimed that you had passed their territory without the permission. However, I have received a letter by Checkerface, the man who's responsible for that mission. I want to know why the Man in the Iron Mask has taken an interest to you." he said.

Rogue nodded "I don't know why he wanted me to join the Seven Strongest, but he has my family's crest."

"Ah, the crest thing." Io said, nodding to her "Very important."

"And?" Sario continued.

"For some reasons, my mother was involved with him." Rogue finished.

"Beatrice di Valencia, if I remember clearly." Valon noted.

The brunette nodded again.

"Ah, that's boring~! With him participating with that man, he can't play with us anymore." Io whined "Why can't we just kill that man?"

"No, killing that man would only messing up with the balance up the Trinisette and the world would be in chaos." Sario reminded her.

"...I will let this pass and also the encounters after this incident. However," Valon said, cutting off his momentary relief "if this involves with any warlocks, you will be our personal guard."

Rogue tensed at that. Being their personal guard? That would be like prison. He would never return to the Welza's world again.

He won't see Geo and Syria again.

Valon smirked at that unnoticable fear leaking into the boy's eye. It was always fun to see the boy try to escape from his grasp.

He had never saw anyone that was this interesting like this boy, who was only fourteen, who had realized the honey trap he had laid out so carefully. The boy was interesting, full of surprises, and always manages to catches him off guard with his moves.

"I understand." Rogue nodded.

"Great, can we start with your report already. I've never seen anyone's report is _that_ long." Lucas said.

-0-

After 5 hours standing there and reporting everything (seriously, this is not good for his legs, he won't be able to walk forever if this continues, he can't even put his fucking legs up right now), he could finally go back to the Welza's world.

But the hardest thing right now is: He can't move his legs now.

Fuck.

Better use a wrap hole right now.

-0-

The others were still eating dinner when Rogue came back, collapsing on the couch.

"Welcome back, how's your legs?" Syria asked, already finished his.

"I can't move it, and we need to go to the studio today." the small warlock replied.

"Then we'll just have to wait until you can move again." Geo said.

"You're going to a studio?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, me and Rogue got invited to be seiyuus for an upcoming anime." Syria said.

"How did that happen?" Luce asked.

"Well…"

 _Two months ago…_

 _All three of them were walking back after the trip from the warlock world when something caught Geo's attention._

"' _Try out for new seiyuus at Echo's Studio, available from 8am to 4pm everyday.'" he read the flyer "Wanna try?"_

" _I'm not interested." Rogue replied while sipping espresso._

" _Seiyuus for what?" Syria asked._

" _...An anime. Come on, let's try this one." Geo pleaded "I promise I'll buy you ten months worth of espresso and tea."_

 _Damn you, Geo._

 _-0-_

 _The Echo's studio was a small place, and there weren't many people here. It was strange in Rogue's eye._

 _The one who requested the whole seiyuu thing was a woman around her 20s. She wrote a light novel and it was favorited by many readers, especially females. It was soon going to be aired into an anime soon but they were missing two seiyuus for the main actors._

" _Oh thank goddess you are here to try." the woman, Akari, said in relief "Here, can you try this part?"_

 _Rogue and Syria accepted the script, when Rogue read at it completely, he understood why there aren't many volunteers._

 _It was a shounen-ai light novel._

" _Ok, ready?" Akari asked._

 _Both exchanged wary glance before nodding._

" _Action!"_

( **Bold** will be the script)

" _ **Open the door, Aoi-chan. I know you are in there.**_ _" Syria said huskily._

" _ **No, you can go and make out with those fans of yours, I still haven't forgiven you about that incident.**_ _" Rogue replied back, a bit annoyance lacing his voice._

 _Syria chuckled "_ _ **You should open up, before I punish you. And I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a week.**_ _"_

" _ **Then try open this door before you do that, Baka-Kimi**_ _" Rogue challenged ._

" _ **You asked for it.**_ _" Syria smirked before sweeping the small brunette off his feet, catching him by the waist and inching their face so close._

 _For some reasons, they could hear someone squealing in the background._

" _What are you doing?" Rogue asked, a bit surprised._

" _Just follow the script." Syria winked at him._

" _You're planning something…" the red-eyed boy said before following the script "_ _ **Ba-Baka-Kimi, how did yo-**_ _"_

" _ **Now, let's begin your punishment.**_ _" Syria said quickedly._

" _Cut!" Akari said "Perfect, you guys are what I need."_

 _"Really nice, you two. One month here and you already have a job." Geo smirked_

 _End of flashback…_

"Interesting, never knew you guys like shounen-ai manga." Reborn smirked.

"So that explains the new book that you need so desperately." Luce said "Because that's the book that Akari-san was writing?"

Rogue nodded "She told us to read the whole thing so we can 'grasp the actor's emotion', as she quoted."

"Can I read it?" Luce asked.

Rogue nodded, giving her the light novel before shuddering and releasing a satisfied groan.

"Right there, Syria." he said "Feels so good."

"Maybe I should do it harder?" Syria smirked.

"Ye-Yeah." Rogue replied.

"Stop acting like you two are having sex. It's just a fucking leg massage." Geo said "And quit it, you fucking cat, you've been stealing my food for far too long."

"Meow." Inutile jumped off the table and approached his master.

"Do you mind if I come along with you?" Fon asked.

"Sure." Rogue answered "Now that my legs are functioning, let's go."

* * *

 **I'm struggling to make up a new missions for the Acrobalenos and I thought that maybe you guys can think up of some missions. Any kind, I'll be waiting for a few days to see if there are, probably two or three days, to see if there are. If there's not, I'll put up my own, which is a hard thing because I don't know what should I came up with.**

 **Other than this, thanks for waiting patiently for me, I'll be uploading a new chapter after 5 or 6 days, depending on my mind.**

 **Sorry if the flashback is a bit too boring.**

 **Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For some reasons, today I felt too much adrenaline coursing through me and I used all of that into writing this chapter, and it hurt my heart (literaly) for a moment there, must be because of the coffee this morning.**

 **I'm still waiting for the recommended missions, four days left before the descisions are made.**

 **Disclaimer (How many times do I have to type this?): I don't own KHR.**

* * *

In the end, only Luce, Fon, Skull and Viper tagged along with the trio, the rest went to the town to have their own entertainment.

"You're here, did you read the book yet?" Akari asked.

"Well, Luce-san wanted to borrow it to read." Rogue said, motioning to the pregnant woman.

"You must be Akari Riko, I must say your book is very interesting." Luce said.

"It's my pleasure, are you all here to see them being seiyuus?" Akari asked.

Fon nodded, and suddenly, Akari's attention were focused on the three new guests.

"Interesting...Just in time for me to need more characters...With some love rivals…" Akaria giggled, a bit maniacally.

Rogue shivered at that look. He knew that look, it was a look of new crazy ideas of hers. The last time she had that look, he had to...No, what need to be forgotten must be forgotten.

"Anyway, get into your position. This part is the most important part of all." Akari clapped her hands together.

Syria and Rogue's script were handed and they read through it completely. Rogue almost had to double check this part though, he hasn't read the newest book yet, after all.

"Begin!" the writer said.

" **We shouldn't be doing this.** " Rogue started hesitantly.

Syria released a chuckled " **When did that ever stop me?** "

" **Bu-But what about your family and your...fiance?** " the brunette stuttered **.**

The ravenette sighed " **Right now we should push that aside and enjoy the moment, Aoi-chan.** "

" **How can I when your reputation's on the line!** " Rogue snapped " **I don't want that to happen, and…** " he hesitated, like saying it will actually turn it into reality

" **Aoi-chan, you must be aware that I don't care about my reputation, all I care about is you.** " Syria said huskily " **Maybe I should make you forget about those things?** "

" **Ba-Baka-Kimi, stop s-saying stupid things!** " Rogue stuttered.

"They're really good." Fon commented.

Akari nodded proudly "They fitted those rolls completely, and here's the best part."

" **Aoi-hime, where are you!?** " A boy, who's acting as Kimizuki's love rival, purred.

Syria unconsciously scowled " **Rei, how many fucking times do I have to tell you Aoi-chan is mine?** "

" **Oh, so the son of the Fared company's jealous, huh?** **Relax, I am Aoi-hime's** _ **best friend**_ **after all.** " the boy smirked.

"They're getting into it." Viper said.

"That's why I choose them, it's always a good thing that they felt like they are a part of the story." the woman explained "Maybe I should put them as actors too."

" **He-Hey, let's not fight now, especially you, Baka-Kimi.** " Rogue said, trying to break the _real_ tension inside the studio.

'What is wrong with them?' he thought.

" **Awww, why can't I have a nickname too, Aoi-hime?** " the boy (I'll name him now), Kouha, pouted.

" **Well, I'll call you...Ero-Rei, then.** " Rogue decided.

Skull spat out the water he was drinking.

"Wha-What?" he stuttered.

Viper was snickering, even though there's no payment in this, but he suppose a bit amusement could cure his urge of making more money.

Fon released a chuckled, amused by Aoi's naivety.

Luce was giggling freely.

Geo was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

" **Wha…** " Kouha was speechless.

Syria snickered " **Well, that's a nice nickname, Aoi-chan. See, Ero-Rei, Aoi-chan had made up a nickname for you, are you going to accept that nickname?** "

" **Aoi-hime, why did you call me Ero-Rei?** " Kouha was desperate for an answer.

" **Well, you acted just like my cousin when he was flirting with girls, and I heard people call him a pedo or ero, but I don't know what do they mean. But ero kind of fit for you, Rei-senpai.** " Rogue explained innocently.

" **Hahahaha!** " Syria was laughing freely, he can't believe about this, it's so fucking hilarious to see Kouha's face falling like he's Rei.

The day ended with blackmail and laughter, oh, did I mention laughter?

-0-

"That was hilarious!" Geo commented.

They just finished the recording and was on their way back to the mansion. And as promised, Geo bought Rogue coffee.

Rogue seemed to be deep in thought, like he's trying to figure something out.

"What's wrong, dear?" Luce asked.

"Well…" Rogue hesitated "What does ero mean?"

The group stopped, trying to digest what the question Rogue was trying to ask.

Rogue, the one who was really fucking smart, who already learned 14 languages, including Japanese, just asked what does ero mean?

"I already knew what pedo mean, but I never heard the word 'ero'." Rogue explained, looking at them innocently.

Viper took that precious moment to capture the faces that the group made, but he secretly wondered how can a genius and an assassin be so innocent?

-0-

Reborn almost spat out his espresso when he watched the clip that Viper filmed, almost.

He was the greatest hitman in the world, after all.

Lal was guffawing at the clip, that was really entertaining who knew the brat was good at acting.

"Now that's a good job, is the anime out yet?" Skull asked.

"Hm...I think it's called _He's Not My Lover!_ " Syria mumbled.

"It is." Rogue nodded "It already finished 10 episodes now."

"That fast?" Verde asked.

"Akari Riko had already made the anime, she's just looking for the right seiyuus." Rogue explained.

"Maybe I should tag along next time." Reborn smirked, but then it was wiped off "Forget about that, Checkerface just left a message that we gather at the room today."

-0-

"We are all here now, Batman. Show yourself like a real man." Geo called.

"I'm aware of that, Geo di Valencia." Checkerface said, appearing at the door.

"So what is the purpose of gathering us here, Stalker?" Rogue asked.

Skull spat out the water the second time of the day.

"Hahahaha!"

Cue laughters.

"Nice nickname."

Cue complement.

"New nickname, huh…"

Cue mumbling under breaths.

Checkerface was speechless for a few seconds before donning back his mask, I mean, emotion mask.

"Very nice of you to give me a new nickname, boy. But let's start the mission." he said "This time, the change of the future depends on all of you."

"And what is that"" Lal asked.

"The mission is…"

* * *

 **And for some other reasons, I'm starting to like cliffhangers, too.**

 **See you on the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I survived this week, I'm so fucking happy right now 'cause I can upload another chapter after many days finishing two exams, I still got Computer and Reading and then I'm done with the finals. Thank God I passed PE, it was horrible.**

 **Here's the newest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"The fuck did he mean we have to disguise as students in a school!?" Geo said.

Rogue was sitting on the chair in the living room, still deep in thoughts.

Let's see what happened at the meeting.

 _Flashback…_

" _You are going to go into disguise as teacher or student and enroll yourself into a mafia high school." Checkerface said._

" _What?" Syria exclaimed._

" _You see, the famous school had been 'cursed', as the students dubbed." Checkerface explained "Each elite students who had the potential to be great mafiosos had suffered from an unknown sickness and went missing three days later, their bodies never found."_

" _An unknown sickness…" Syria mumbled._

" _Right now, there's no student that dares to learn to be mafioso anymore, except a few, and that is a very big problem in the underworld." Checkerface "I want all of you to go into that school and destroy the one that cause all the incidents."_

 _Flashback ends…_

"The school that is being haunted…" Rogue mumbled under his breath "And then there's a sickness, sounds like a job for an exorcist."

"But first, we need to make sure if this 'curse' is made from a human, a demon or even a warlock." Rogue said.

Reborn raised an eyebrow "What does this have to do with a demon?"

"In order for demons to survive in the Welza world, they have to make a contract with a human." Syria explained "It's a common things these days, demons kept on popping everywhere we go, we have to be aware of everything."

"That or a stupid student is spreading some kind of disease around school." Rogue said, typing on his computer "'Mafia School Been Cursed. Students who rose to be great mafioso suddenly came down with an unknown disease. Three days later, they died with no wounds on their body, however, their body not found."

"Details, details." Geo waved it off "Let's go and get into the school before even thinking that far."

-0-

For the first time in his life, Principal Falow felt useless.

He couldn't believe his students are dying without him knowing _why_ they died.

It wasn't an uncommon thing in the mafia school for children to die. Grudges, spars, bets, everything could led them to their death.

But this mysterious death, this is not acceptable.

He has to figure out this 'curse'.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a message in his computer.

He opened the file and his jaws almost dropped as he read on.

 _Sir Falow,_

 _My name is Rosa di Valencia and I am planning to enroll into this school along with several acquaintances of mine._

 _You wouldn't mind if we enroll so suddenly don't you, Principal Falow?_

 _Sign,_

 _Rosa di Valencia_

 _Daughter of Liam di Valencia._

Thump.

"Li-Liam di Valencia." Falow stuttered.

What had he gotten himself into?

-0-

"Why did you enroll yourself into as a woman?" Luce asked.

Geo snickered, but was silenced by Rogue's murderous glare.

"Because someone had stupidly implied my name into Rosa." the small warlock growled " **Do you want to die that soon?** "

"WAIT!" Geo shrieked, trying to block the aura that's successfully pinning him where he's sitting "Isn't it a good thing? You-NO, NOT THAT PLEASE!"

"Calm down, Rogue." Syria chuckled nervously, pulling the angry warlock into his lap "He got a point there."

A few seconds later, Rogue calmed down and snuggled into Syria's embrace.

"How can you calm me down so easily, Syria?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I have some magic touch in my arm?" Syria replied, more like he questioned himself "Anyways, Geo has a point this time."

"Hey!"

"I heard that this school is divided into two dorms, girls and boys. We also need someone to hear the rumors from the female sides, too, you know?" Syria explained.

"Lal and Luce-san can do that." Rogue argued, the ice inching near to the terrified Geo.

"I doubt they can, Lal and Luce can only disguise themselves as teachers, and what excuse you will make when a teacher snoops on other girls, huh?" Syria continued.

"...Can you let me kill him, just once?" Rogue pouted.

"...Sure, just one slash is good." Syria said after thinking a bit.

"NOOOOO!"

Someone had died that day.

...

Just kidding, he's still alive.

But that didn't mean he could live any longer, with the constant torment to his body, even his demonic powers could even barely healed him in time before his heart stopped beating.

He should stop messing with Rogue, this won't be good for his health.

"If you want to die that soon, just tell me." Rogue breathed out, sheathing his sword back.

So refreshing to lash his anger out on his half.

He should do this more often.

"Now that we have finished with the invitation, give me a few minutes to change myself." he said before going into his room.

"What is he exactly changing?" Verde asked, pushing his glasses up.

"His appearance." Syria answered instead of Geo, because the injured warlock was pushing his healing abilities to heal his vocal chords "You can't expect him to walk out with that appearances, he will be easily recognized by other warlocks. Right now, being cautious is a blessing to him."

"Why?" Lal asked.

"He has been ordered to not involve any warlocks into the missions that includes with the Man In The Mask." the exorcist said "If one got pulled into this, Poof!, and he's a goner with us."

"But you said the Man In The Iron Mask had explained to the HQ, right?" Skull reminded.

"He did, but when you involve someone into one mission, he will spread it around, and many people will go to Checkerface to take the ultimate power, what will you think it will happen during that?"

"War." Fon answered.

"There you have it, even if we wanted to kill him, he's a person that even the HQ found a hard time to track him down." Syria said "It's a dangerous secret that could create a large conflict."

"...Need...water…" Geo managed to croak out.

"Should I?" Syria faked consideration.

"Fuck you…" the warlock threw a glare at him.

"Love you too, man." Syria rolled his eyes, throwing a bottle of water to him "What will you guys be?"

"Well Verde and I will be at the infirmary wing while the rest will be teachers." Luce said.

"Simple, but it fits anyway." Geo nodded, now talking normally, not like a frog croaking out "The world's greatest hitman and some well-known people in the mafia, not a surprise if they showed up at a mafia school."

"What's taking Rogue so long?" Viper wondered "Didn't he know time is money?"

"He knows time is important, but just wait a little more." the ravenette exorcist smirked "If he's taking too much time in this disguise, I'm sure you won't even recognize him as Rogue anymore."

-0-

Syria was right, they didn't even recognize the boy that they saw a few hours ago.

Rogue's hair was dyed into a silver blue color and his clothes had switched from baggy and too big clothes to tight and _sexy_ ones. He was wearing a light blue shirt that hugged his body, showing off the curves, and pants that barely reached past his thighs.

But the most breath-taking thing about him were his eyes.

The usually dull red eye was now the same shade as the hair, although it was bluer. It looked so _alive_ and _beautiful_. The other eye that was always covered by the bandages was now replaced by a black eyepatch.

Rogue di Valencia looked fucking _beautiful_.

The boy shifted a bit at the attention, he wasn't used to all eyes to him. It was unnerving and uncomfortable.

"I-Is this not good enough?" he asked meekly "Should I change to another one?"

"Hold up." Viper fished out a camera and took a picture "For future business." he said.

"No worries, Rogue. You look beautiful." Luce smiled softly at him.

"...I need blood type AB." Geo muttered from his spot, blood running down from his nose "I don't think the blood system can keep up at this rate."

"Don't die, man. If you die, at least let me die with you." Skull said, patting him on his back.

"You look fine, Rogue." Fon smiled.

For some reasons, that calmed him down.

"Are you sure that your father had this hair color?" Syria asked skeptically.

Rogue nodded, he would never forget about his parent's appearance, even if he was only four when he last saw his parents before **that** happened.

'Stop thinking about it.' he scolded himself 'It's all in the past now.'

"Now, let's pay the principal a grand visit, shall we?" Syria grinned.

-0-

This is unnerving to Falow.

Here he was, sitting in the room with Liam di Valencia's daughter and with the world's greatest hitman in the world, along with some well-known people here.

Should he retire now, because this is not good with his health.

Besides, that girl, he could practically _see_ Liam in her. Her calm smile, the curious that always shone in her eye, her mysterious aura, everything!

"Principal Falow." Liam's daughter, Rosa right, started.

The 55-year-old man nodded, he knew what she was talking about.

"I welcome all of you to Il Meglio, where we train young children into the best mafioso." he said "I suppose all of you are here are not for the reason to study or teach, correct?"

Rosa nodded "We are here to solve the mysteries of the unfortunate students that occured here for the past few weeks."

"I understand, but I must wonder _why_ you decided to." Falow said, he would never allow someone with unknown reason to get in his school.

Il Meglio was famous because he only accept students with true potential to study here, not some snobby brats who practically demand to be one. No, those could die when they took over the reign of their famiglia.

"That is classified information." Rosa smiled mischievously, her index finger just in front of her lips.

There it was again.

Falow could remember Liam when he was a student around his daughter's age, walking around so freely, solving the rumors around the school like he was doing a simple 1 plus 1 math quiz, and always excelled in all of the challenges in his way.

" _You must look deep into one person to understand his true colors, Principal_. _"_

His voice echoed in his mind, and no matter how deep he looked into that girl, he couldn't figure out what her color is.

That girl is a walking mystery.

Falow nodded and smiled kindly at Rosa di Valencia.

"Then I welcome you to this school." he said "Do try not to get targeted by other students."

He hoped the girl didn't drag any more trouble like him, though.

* * *

 **Mafia school was mentioned in the manga, three guesses of who studied in a mafia school. There are two or three of them, if I remember correctly.**

 **And I'm still struggling to describe a character the same way I wanted, but at least it's better than the last time I did it.**

 **I'll try to upload as fast as I can.**

 **Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I survived the finals, that's a good thing except Computer, I got an F because I just got here and I don't know what the fuck to do.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Squalo was pissed, mainly at a certain Chiavarone brat that kept on pestering him.

"Come on Squalo, stop being such a stuck up brat." Dino said.

"VOI! I'll stop being one when you stop following me around." the silver-haired boy screamed, making the people around him within 5 meters winced at the tone.

He wanted to solve the mysterious disappearance of other students, and the fastest way to solve it is to be just like them. That way he would slice that criminal that was getting on his nerves for a few days.

But maybe he should slice this fucking wimp first.

Just as he pulled out his sword, the principal walked in the classroom.

"Class, today you will have three new students.." he said "Come in, you three."

Three new students walked in.

The first boy was around 1 or 16, with raven black hair and stormy green eyes, catching the attention of many girls in the class, which made Squalo want to puke out his breakfast.

The second student was very mischievous, that smirk danced on his lips made his instincts to always be cautious when that boy was around. When his purple eyes clashed with him, his smirk widened. Squalo unconsciously gripped his sword, there's something wrong about that boy.

The last student was a female. Her hair was silver blue, reaching past her shoulder. Her eyes were the same as her hair, the right eye was covered with an eye patch. She was sporting a mysterious aura around her.

"Now, you three go introduce yourself." Falow said.

"Syria, just Syria." the ravenette smiled.

"Geo." the brunette said.

"Rosa." the girl said while her eye glanced around the room.

"Hey, you guys didn't tell us your full name." a boy in the class said and Squalo held back the urge to facepalm.

"We're not stupid enough to expose ourselves to mafioso." Geo deadpanned "Did you expose yourself? Then you're just an amateur who just wanted everyone to fear you in the name of your famiglia."

"You little shi-" he cursed, but was cut off with a chalk aimed at his forehead.

"Chaos."

The class literally froze at that greeting. Only one man in this world would greet anyone with that, the man that the world feared…

"Enough with the introduction, class had already started, hasn't it?" Reborn smirked.

"Hai, hai, Mr. Reborn." Geo rolled his eyes "Where do we seat, teach?"

"It wasn't even ten seconds into the lesson and I already felt that you would be a pain to me, student." Reborn smirked "You will sit on the front seat where the brat with the chewing gum being your new classmates. Rosa and Syria will sit behind you five seats. Any questions?"

"Do you want espresso?" Rosa suggested, giving him a cup.

"You're still not off the hook." the hitman said, but still accepting the cup.

The class, except Squalo because he got too much pride, dropped their jaw how friendly' the new students could be with the Reborn, the world's _strongest_ hitman in the world.

"Now." The hitman smirked, sending chills up to the students "Who will be my first target to eliminate?"

-0-

Ding!

The class had never been happier when the bell rang. Most of the students ran out of the classroom, away from the scary hitman and also for lunch. Some stayed behind because they're too lazy to get the lunch, others stayed because they wanted to talk with the hitman.

Mainly the new students.

"Here's the homework, Reborn-san." Rogue said, handing him the homework..

"...As expected from an assassin, always held every information in each famiglia." Reborn smirked "What business do I have with you two gentlemen?"

"We're just accompanying our friend, is that forbidden?" Geo wondered.

"Enough with the teasing, Geo. Let's go and get our lunch." Rosa said "I wonder if they have any lasagna."

"This is Italy, Rosa, so this place obviously has it." Syria said, ruffling his hair.

"Stop ruffling my hair." even though he said that, he obviously enjoyed it.

"Hai, hai. Let's get our lunch." the ravenette chuckled.

-0-

"It certainly is a mafia school, isn't it?" Geo said, his eyes watching the scene with amusement.

Students were using their weapons to fight for the food on the table. Some were heavily injured, but none were near the verge of death, though.

"..." Rogue eyed the scene and then moved skillfully through the crowd and got into the first line.

The cafeteria man was watching the scene with amusement as he set more dishes down in front of him, but none seemed to pay attention to it, except the little girl in front of him.

"A new face I see, what's your name?" he asked.

"Do you have any lasagna?" she asked instead.

"Hmm, I do." he nodded "Name?"

"Rosa, and yours?" she asked.

"Dale." he said, ducking a knife that was intentionally aimed at the girl in front him.

"Bitch, get the fuck out of here, I was here first." a boy said.

"Funny because I didn't see any line earlier." the small brunette said while waiting for her order.

"Take this!" he fired a bullet at the careless girl.

But the bullet was deflected with a mere hand.

"Now now, it's not good to attacking students during lunch, is it?" the new teacher, Fon, said politely.

"Get out of the way, stupid teacher!" the student growled "This is none of your business."

"Well, but it's our business." a voice said behind him.

"What-Ow!" the student yelped, falling to his knees as a hand bend his arm into an uncomfortable position "The fuck?"

Rogue looked at his friends with an unimpressed look on his face.

"You already know I can handle myself, right?" he asked.

"But then he would push the line." Syria smiled, a sharp edge on his smile.

"Get your head out of that line, then." Rogue rolled his eye, accepting the big dish, but was caught off guard with the rose suddenly tucked near his ear.

"Greeting gift for new students." Dale said.

Rogue smiled "Thank you."

He carried the dish to a table, ignoring the looks that was aimed at him and glanced at his two friends.

"Are you going to eat or not, I don't want to waste my time here." he said plainly while taking a seat near the door.

"Lasagna, oh yummy." Geo licked his lips.

"I suppose." Syria said, letting go of the student.

Rumors sure spread fast when you created just a small ruckus.

-0-

At night, the three students sneaked out of their dorms to meet up with the new teachers at the abandoned building near the school.

"Any news?" Luce asked.

"No, since we created too much rumors around us, we have been guarded by the students." Syria said.

"But I got some fresh information." Rogue said "What about you guys?"

"We do." Verde said.

"Even the school nurse has information, good." Geo nodded "You guys go first then."

"As the newspaper had said, the victim's body has no wound, and inside there's also none. How ever, I have picked up a faint trail of cocaine inside their system." Verde said, pushing his glasses up.

"Cocaine?" Rogue repeated.

Verde nodded "It may be faint, but it was still there."

"That's good, what about other information?" Syria asked.

"I've heard at classes that elite students were sent a letter three days ago before they died." Reborn said, pulling out a letter from his vest.

Rogue looked at the content of the letter and narrowed his eye.

 _Get ready, because you'll be our next target._

"Simple, but also gave us another clue." Rogue mumbled "The culprit isn't one, there's a group."

"What about you, Rosa?" Geo smirked.

Smack!

"I...tai…" Geo whimpered while trying to regain back his consciousness.

"Threats like that would probably mean nothing to them…" Rogue said, looking at the letter more carefully "Can I see that?"

The hitman gave it to the assassin.

"...I think I have seen this handwriting somewhere…" the brunette said, narrowing his eye "He's dead a long time ago."

"A target of yours?" Fon asked.

"In a way, yes." he nodded "Anyway, this handwriting belongs to a famiglia that burned down three years ago, but I suspect he had managed to get out of the fire."

"Three years ago is the Vene famiglia, which had been burned down by a fire." Viper said.

"Yes, I am the one that destroyed that famiglia." the assassin said "The Vene don had managed to escape out of that fire."

"So you missed one of your target." the hitman smirked.

"Yes, I did." Rogue sound reluctant "But not also that, he's hiding in this school."

"THen that's all we need to know for today, we might get more good news tomorrow." Luce smiled at him, ruffling his head "It's fine, Rogue."

Rogue smiled faintly "Maybe, I'll have to think about this case first, I have got a faint hint on this case, does anyone have the key to the chemistry lab?"

"I do." Skull said, pulling out a ring full of keys "It must be in one of these keys."

"So Skull got the role of a security instead of a teacher." Syria said "It would be good when you need to go into any room."

"Thank you, Skull-san. I'll be on my own now." Rogue nodded in thanks and went to the science lab with the keys in her hand.

-0-

On the way at the hallway, Rogue suddenly stopped.

"You've been following me for a few minutes now, show yourself." he said suddenly.

…

"Tch." the silver-haired boy said, revealing himself behind the corner.

"Do you need anything, Superbi Squalo?" the brunette asked.

"You're not a girl, aren't you?" Squalo asked.

"Do you think I am?" the brunette said while keep walking, the swordsman following behind him "I can show you proof."

"I don't need that proof, what the fuck are you doing here?" Squalo growled.

"Going to the science lab to confirm something." Rogue answered "Do you know anything about the death of those students?"

"They looked dead before they died." he said "Weaker, slower but they were smiling like clowns."

"Smiling, huh…" Rogue mumbled "Say, does this school has a man, around his 40s, has a scar running down his left ear and has a V as a tattoo on his right shoulder?"

Squalo nodded "We don't have a man, but we have a boy who looks like what you describe, except the scar though."

"Do you know his name?" the brunette asked.

"I don't remember the wimp's name. He's a weakling." Squalo said "A coward who run out of danger."

"Is that so." Rogue stopped at the door and pulled out the right key "Sometimes it may be just a mask to cover his real identity, though."

Click.

"..." both assassins looked around the seemingly normal room.

Nothing seems out of place, but Rogue's keen eye had caught sight what he needed to see.

"As I thought." he said, approaching the skeleton model.

"What's wrong with that?" Squalo asked.

"Look carefully at the skeleton's eyes, Squalo." the brunette said.

The swordsman took a careful look at the empty socks and widened his eyes.

"That's…"

* * *

 **I'll try my hardest to upload the next chapter, adding Squalo and Dino wasn't in my calculations, but I guess it fits a bit into my plot.**

 **Bye.**


	18. OMAKE 1

**Since I got interested in Pewdiepie's videos, I decided to write one. His videos are hilarious, with cursing and sexual jokes here and there, but it's a good one.**

 **I advise you to not search on the websites that Pewdiepie had searched, I repeat, do not search those. I've done it once, and I've regretted it so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

One day, when the trio were sitting in their apartment along to watch the movie, Geo suddenly got an idea.

"You heard of Pewdiepie?" he asked.

"Who's that?" Syria asked, Rogue nodded along with him.

"He's a famous Youtuber with...41 million viewers, he makes a lot of funny ones." he said, taking out the Ipad and typed on Youtube "Wanna watch one of his movies?"

Syria and Geo exchanged wary glances, usually Geo would suggest some movies that are _very_ explicit, would it be like that those times?

Finally, they nodded and the male threw the Ipad to the small brunette and snuggled on his right, Inutile on his master's lap.

" _10 Things You Should Never Google_." Rogue read the title.

( **Bold** is Pewdiepie.)

" **Listen, listen carefully, 'cause I'm gonna say this once."**

"He sounds like he's in trouble." Syria commented.

"I'm reading a laptop." Geo grinned, pulling out a laptop "In case of searching." he reasoned.

"Didn't he say we should never google those?" Rogue asked.

"He's just warning us, besides," Geo said "I haven't seen this one yet."

" **All right, number 1: Clock Spider."**

"Clock spider…" Geo mumbled while still watching the video.

" **If it's on Youtube, it's not that bad."**

"...It looks normal." Rogue said.

"Meow." Inutile agreed.

" **Jesus Christ. Is that real? See that? This is why I never, ever, go to Australia."**

"Australia is good." Syria frowned "What's wrong with Australia?"

" **It's not that bad, let's move on...Soggy biscuit."**

"There's a definition here." Rogue said "A male masturbation game. Contestants jack off onto a digestive biscuit, whoever shot his load first into the biscuit is deemed the winner." he read.

…

"Okay, I'm not playing that game." Syria said.

"That's disgusting." Geo made a face.

" **Me and a few mates were planning a night, and one of the guys asked what we were doing. I told him we would be playing Soggy Biscuit. He replied, "Well I am not coming." I said, "Well you'll be eating the Biscuit you twatt."**

"Oh- _Oh!_ " Geo said "He's not coming! It's the pun!"

"A dirty one." Rogue said.

" **Why am I wasting my time with this? Let's move on...trypophobia."**

"Holy shit, what the fuck!" Geo screamed, almost jumped out of his seat at the pictures on Google "I will never be the same again!"

Inutile climbed off his master's lap and went to the bathroom.

"That cat can understand?" Syria asked.

"He's pretty smart, so why not?" Rogue shrugged.

" **Uuughhh!...Circle jerk, next one. I know what circle jerk is. Every-I mean, everyone knows, right?"**

"Circle Jerk…" Geo typed on the laptop "The male sexual practice of group masturbation."

"Why are we even watching this again?" Syria wondered to himself.

"This is horrible." Geo moaned "But I can't stop watching."

" **Okay let's move on. Ascariasis, what is that?"**

"Don't type it, Geo." Rogue advised "It's like a worm that more than 9 inches long inside you, wiggling in your body."

"...Okay." Geo said obediently, not wanting his mind to make those 'wonderful' images.

" **Noo. So they're like worms...Ugh, I can't."**

"I'm glad I listened to your advice." Geo said.

" **Are you still here? Why are we doing this?"**

"'Cause you do it yourself." Syria answered helpfully.

" **Skin condition."**

"...I'm not typing that, nope. Just nope." Geo said "I've seen that before, I cannot forget that night."

"How did you... _Oh_ , the night when you looked so scared." Rogue said, remembering that time.

" **Well that can't be that bad."**

"Famous last words to many people." Syria said.

"True." Rogue nodded.

" **We're just-We're basically googling…Ugh."**

"It _is_ that bad." Geo whimpered.

" **All right, 2 girls 1 cup. I've seen this when I was like fourteen, I can do it again. I-I can do it again, it's not a big deal."**

"2 girls 1 cup." Geo typed, and he clicked on a link and shared the video with his friends.

…

…

"The bathroom's mine!" Geo roared, pushing Syria out of the way.

Rogue stood up from his position, went to the bathroom in his room, and promptly threw up his breakfast.

What has been seen cannot be unseen.

"Stupid cat, you've been going in that bathroom for too long!" Geo said, banging on the door.

 _5 minutes later…_

"I brought three bucket just in case." Geo said.

"Why are we searching these things, he warned us to not search on it." Syria said.

"I wanna continue...even though my life would be ruin." Geo mumbled under his breath.

" **I did it!"**

"How did he survive that one?" Geo asked in disbelief.

" **Mucus plug…"**

"Holy shit." Geo covered his mouth.

"Calm down, man, we're more than halfway to the video." Syria encouraged.

"But there's part two." Rogue pointed at the suggested video.

"Forget about it, man, you won't make it." Syria fixed his sentence.

"Asshole." Geo cursed.

"Pewdiepie's expression is quite interesting." Rogue said amusingly.

" **Okay, next one is peanut dog."**

Inutile hissed at the images of dogs that popped up on the video.

"Calm down, Inutile." Rogue said, petting his cat's fur.

"Meow." the cat purred.

" **Spider porn."**

"No." Rogue said immediately "There's porn in it, it's definitely not a thing I can watch."

" **The fuck am I watching? Hm, top quality acting. Oh, ok. Is he gonna get fucked by the spider-Oh, that's a nice shot. Oh, the production value is incredible."**

"Shit, that spider's…My god." Syria cursed

" **Is that another dude, or...ok, does he like it or does he not like it? I don't understand. Oh he likes it, he's into it. How much did they pay him…'cause they can pay me."**

"I...wanna…" Geo said, itching his fingers to the keyboard.

"You can do it once you're in your room." Rogue said.

"Yes!" Geo cheered.

" **Okay, that was-that was, ugh!"**

"It's done." Syria breathed in relief.

"...Is that an anime?" Rogue pointed at the first video " _Boku No Pico Reaction_."

"Let's try watching it, then." Geo typed on the computer "Strange, it's not in the normal anime website, but in some other websites. People said we should watch this."

…

"It wouldn't hurt to watch one episode, right?" Syria asked.

Another famous last words.

 _1 episode later…_

"I will never be the same." Geo cried, tears slipping down his face.

"This...it's too intense." Syria said, standing up "I'm going to my room."

"I hate you, Geo. I hate you so much." Rogue said, his voice muffled in the pillow.

It's a day they can never forget the websites that they searched.

* * *

 **Don't watch Boku no Pico too, for those who haven't watch that anime. I just want to leave you this warning, that's all.**

 **Here's the link to Pewdiepie's video, remove the "-" : h-tt-ps:/-/ww-w.y-outu-be.c-om/w-atch-?v=t-VKva-BeXs-9w**

 **Don't blame me if you have nightmares of searching those websites.**

 **Maybe I should increase the rate of this fanfic too.**

 **Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not dead, I'm just trying to figure it out how to make the story go to the right way I wanted. And also I've been busy with the new semester is happening and some other things.**

 **Right now, I'm in the mood of D. Gray-Man and I've been planning a plot for it, but no worries, I won't abandon this fic.**

 **I know this is kinda short, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

The next morning, Syria and Geo found themselves staring at the scene in front of them.

Superbi Squalo, the legendary young swordsman, is having a conversation with Rogue, and _not_ even shouting.

The fuck happened after 1 night?

Well both of them are not the only one staring, anyway.

The Cavallone don was staring too.

"Squa-Squalo-chan?" he uttered out.

The swordsman glared at the blonde haired boy and went back to his usual self, yelling his voice out until everyone around him were deaf.

Rogue seemed a bit displeased that their conversation was interrupted, but he shrugged it off and turned his attention to his two friends.

"I've found a clue." he said.

"First question before that: How did you two get along?" Geo asked.

"He followed me while I was searching for some clues, and we've found something at the science lab." he said.

"What's that?" Syria asked.

"I'll tell you after school, we can't go there if there are students." the brunette replied.

"Fine." Geo sighed "First day at class and you got yourself a boy."

Rogue's eyebrows twitched.

-0-

Reborn looked at the unconscious body on floor, wondering if he should dismiss it as nothing or send the body to the infirmary.

"What happened to him?" the hitman asked.

"He tripped and hit his head." Rogue smiled so innocent that he almost believed that reason.

But he knew better than any ordinary people.

And besides, Rogue never smiled _that_ innocent.

Based on the expression of his classmates, it was a dead give away that he was the one who knocked Geo unconscious.

He decided to send the student to the infirmary.

Some things were better to be left unsaid.

-0-

When the sun was setting down, Rogue and Syria went to the science lab.

"What's so interesting about this skeleton body?" Syria asked.

"What do you see inside the skull, Syria?" the small boy asked.

The exorcist squinted his eyes at the two holes on the skull and leaned closer. And he saw it.

"Holy shit." he cursed, and him cursing is a rare thing "Is that…"

Rogue nodded grimly "This skeleton is the body of the missing student."

"How?" Syria said in disbelief.

"It seems like they left the brain back, although I don't know why." Rogue said "The letter gave it away."

"What?" the ravenette said.

"There was a faint smell of cocaine in the letter, and then when I passed this classroom, I saw bottles of cocaine in the cabinet, for assassination purposes. It wouldn't be surprising if the teachers forgot to count the bottles, or even bother to check." Rogue said.

"Great, now we found the first body, do you know who's body is this?" Syria asked.

"No, with only the skeleton,I can only sense that this is a real skeleton and a body of a girl." Rogue said "And also, I think I found someone I should kill three years ago."

"One of the Vene?" Syria asked.

The brunette nodded "I saw him this afternoon, and I didn't see him when I eliminate the famiglia. He must be in this school when that happened."

"That's also an important detail." the ravenette nodded "Any more clues?"

"No much." Rogue shrugged "This is a hard case now, we need more clues, and we haven't found any suspects yet."

"Relax, we still have time." Syria ruffled his head.

"...Fine." the small boy sighed.

And they both went out of the room.

And a figure came out from his hiding place.

He chuckled "So that girl is the one, huh?"

-0-

When Rogue returned to the dorm, he was greeted with a group of girls.

"Can I help you?" he asked, making his voice a _bit_ higher.

"I want to know why those two guys are following you around like dogs." A girl said.

'Jealous, much?' Rogue thought amusingly.

"Geo is my cousin, and Syria is my childhood friend. Is there something wrong with friends staying near with each other?" he asked.

"No, but there must be a reason why they _always_ stay near to you." another girl said.

Rogue mentally sighed, he was having stress on the mission, and he hadn't had any coffee for three days because apparently, this school had a ridiculous rule about forbidding students from coffee? What the fuck did that mean, then how come Reborn can bring coffee, this is bullshit!

"If you want to have them, then hog them all you want. If they agree or not is not my decision, so would you please excuse me, I'm going to the cafeteria." he said before walking to the said destination.

How come this school who trains potential assassins and hitmen had turned into some damn cliche high school story?

-0-

That night, they gathered at their meeting place again, along with a certain swordsman.

"Before we start into the discussion, we have another member joining us." Syria said "We have Superbi Squalo here as an ally for the time."

"How do you make sure that he won't tell anyone about this?" Lal asked.

"He swore an omerta to us." Geo explained.

"Did you expose anything else except this case?" Rogue asked.

"No, he didn't." Squalo shook his head "You have my pride as a swordsman to guarantee that."

"Now, let's begin the discussion." Luce said.

"Right now, there are no students that dares to be the top students, we can use it to make all four of you to be the best so we can hurry up with the process." Reborn said.

"It is a good plan." Geo nodded "Anything else?"

"I found a skeleton in the library, and it's a skeleton of one of the missing students." Rogue said.

"How do you know it's the body?" Viper asked.

"They left the brain inside the skull, and no one noticed the change." the brunette replied "Currently, I'm trying to make a spell that can detect dead body, but it's impossible with warlocks lurking around this school."

Geo nodded "Yeah, I spotted them too."

"So this case involves with your kind." Reborn said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rogue nodded "The only option we have now is try to reach the top and try to find more clues."

"Fine, then we'll be meeting back here in two more days." Verde said.

With that, the group parted.

-0-

The next morning, Rogue had slipped into a big trouble.

It's Health Checking day, the day where they checked your height and stuffs like in Japan.

Seriously, why did this exist in _Italy_ too?

Back to the main point.

How the heck could he escape this thing?

At first, he was assured that Verde was the nurse so it would be fine, but they the scientist refused to check for the girls, so another nurse was assigned to check for the female.

That's how he got into this situation.

If he told the principal and back out, it would raise suspicions. If they checked him, he would be found out and his pride as a man would be gone.

Yes, he has a pride too. And it was fucking embarrassing when he decided to act as a female.

What should he do now?

Currently, he was standing in line waiting for his turn, and he's already at the front.

"Rosa."

He gulped, should he use a spell on her?

Maybe that would work.

Stepping inside, that hope was also crushed.

Beside the nurse, there was also her assistant.

And her assistant was a warlock.

He's definitely screwed.

"Okay, please change over there and put your clothes in the basket." the nurse said, pointing to a small changing place with curtains as cover.

Rogue hesitated, what should he do now?

"There's no need to worry, honey. We won't judge your appearance." the nurse smiled.

'I seriously doubt that' Rogue thought.

He was having a mental breakdown now, what the fuck should he do?

"Can I use the bathroom a bit, I'm...on my period." he smiled shyly.

"Oh sure, but please be quick because we still have some other girls waiting." the nurse said.

Rogue stepped inside the bathroom and tried to figure out a way to escape this fucking thing.

What should he do!?

Like his pleading was heard, the door outside the room knocked.

* * *

 **I clearly suck at making funny situations.**

 **That's the end now, and I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter, so it would cost me a few days to make a plot, and then adjust it the way I want it to, and then post it.**

 **I'm rambling again, great.**

 **I think I'm going to write a small drabble for D. Gray-Man, for those who like yaoi, it's a Yullen fic, but I'm not sure about that yet, but I'll try.**

 **I'm saying 'but' too much now.**

 **Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm really sorry for the slow update, because I was in my drawing mode for the past few days. When I'm bored, I have two modes when I'm free in class, three if there's a chromebook or Ipad, which is: drawing mode, writing mode, and anime mode. I was in my drawing and anime mode in the last few days, but thanks to that, I managed to shorten the mission inside this story. I was stuck on how to end this mission and thanks to drawing so much and finishing Kekkai Sensen, I managed to find a way out.**

 **Sorry for rambling, you can read now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"I'm Luce, and I'm here to check on my mistress, Rosa." Luce smiled.

"But we didn't receive any notice from the principle." the nurse said confusingly.

"I am Rosa's private nurse because of her sickness, if you don't mind, I have to do a monthly check-up for her." Luce smiled kindly at both of them.

"...I understand." the nurse nodded, standing up "Let's go."

"Understood." her assistant said.

After watching the two nurses closing the door, Luce giggled.

"You can come out now, Rogue-chan." she said.

The boy opened the door and sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging down.

"Thank you, Luce-san." he said "I thought you already got a role here."

"I did, and that is a position as your private nurse." Luce smiled "I knew that there would be a monthly check-up, so I told the principle to fill in this position for me."

"At least I don't have to worry about this thing again." Rogue said.

"I never knew you are worried about this thing." Luce said "You can just ask me yesterday."

"...Oh yeah." the brunette said, like he just realized it, which he did.

Luce giggled again while the smaller boy almost pouted, scolding himself why didn't he thought of that earlier.

"Anyways, I-" Rogue suddenly stopped as he sniffed the air.

"Rogue?" Luce asked.

Rogue suddenly lunged at the pregnant woman, just as the room exploded.

-0-

BOOM!

Geo suddenly looked up as a feeling of dread washed over him like a wave.

His half is in danger.

It seemed like Syria also felt the same thing, because he bolted out of the infirmary to the girl's dorm.

-0-

Luce felt pain.

And she was afraid.

What just happened? One second she was standing there and then everything was a messy white blur.

Was her baby alright?

What about Rogue

"Rogue?" she called.

No answer, and she felt a weight on her body. Fearing that it might crush her baby, she tried to push it away. A groan was heard.

"Rogue!?" she asked worriedly.

"Luce...san…" the weight up her, which she immediately recognized as the small brunette, said unconsciously.

"Rogue, are you okay?" the pregnant woman asked.

"Ju-Just give me a second." the small boy tried to stand up, but he couldn't "Fuck…"

"What's wrong?" Luce asked.

"I think something's holding me down." the brunette winced as he tried to move his legs "It must be the wall that collapsed."

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine, it will heal in time. But how about you, are you injured somewhere?" Rogue asked "I'm sorry for lying on you, is your stomach hurt?"

"A bit." the pregnant woman replied.

"Maybe I should-ah!" Rogue yelped .

"What wrong, Rogue?"

"Damn...it…" Rogue's words were slurred, as his mind was clouded, sleep was inviting him "Luce...don't...breath…"

The body collapsed on the pregnant woman, and Luce quickly listened to his advice, holding her breath as a small waves of nausea washed over her.

Chloroform, and really strong one.

"Rogue? Luce?" a familiar voice called. Was it someone she knew?

The chloroform was getting into her mind.

"Help!" Luce called, but still holding her breath.

"Luce? Just give me a minute." the voice called back "Syria, get your ass here and bring me a mask, there's chloroform everywhere."

-0-

After removing the debris that fell onto the two, the group quickly took the injured ones to the infirmary.

"Seems like chloroform had drugged almost all of the female students in the school, along with the boy." Verde said, looking at the pregnant woman "There's nothing wrong with the baby, so nothing's wrong."

Luce sighed in relief, but the she turned her gaze to the unconscious brunette lying on the bed.

"What about Rogue?" she asked.

"His healing abilities had healed all of his wounds and he's still unconscious. However, he will wake up in three days." Verde said, pushing his glasses up "Warlocks sure have strong immune system."

"The enemy must be close." Geo mumbled "There's evidence everywhere."

Syria nodded "We have to be more careful now, and-why are you eating right now?"

Geo shrugged while taking another bite of the half-eaten donut "You can't stop a man from having a meal, even in dire situations."

Syria held back the urge to face-palm while his stomach choose that moment to gain attention.

Traitor.

Geo offered him a pretzel, which he reluctantly accept.

"I told you so." he said.

"Shut up." the exorcist muttered.

Luce giggled at the scene that just happened, and the tension was lifted a bit.

"What should we do now?" Fon asked.

"We should have someone to guard hi-her in case the culprits decided to capture Rosa." Syria said "The hitman and Carcassa had already gathering information at the scene, we should hurry up solve this case."

"...Maybe we should use your abilities." Geo suggested.

Syria raised an eyebrow "My abilities?"

"Since me and Rosa can't use our abilities since they are near, you can. It wouldn't be a surprise if an exorcist is here, since there's a catholic church in this school." the fire warlock explained.

"...I suppose." the ravenette admitted, but I don't have enough materials to do it."

"Then use the Occult Club." Geo grinned "They always have those silly but exact things that we need."

"You mean those things actually work?" Verde said in disbelief.

"Some books were written by exorcists and humans and was passed down by generations, some were written with fake information, of course. Have you ever thought why the 'based on a true story' happened? It's because some humans have the abilities to do the spell, instead of mumbling some shit and thought it was a scam." Syria said "Even Welzas, beside exorcists, have special abilities, you know."

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.

"Like you for example, you are an illusionist, how can you do that? Welza have incredibly strong abilities, but only some can activate it. All of you possesed amazing abilities." Geo said "Luce had exposed her ability to look into the future, Reborn had pushed his body past the limits to have his senses reach the highest limit anybody had ever reached, Skull had his body unbreakable, Fon had created many mid-range attacks that could kill someone, you can turn illusions into real things, Lal Mirch had some powers I still haven't identified yet, Verde, believe it or not, your brains had developed far enough to make things that can possibly kill us."

The pencil almost dropped out of the scientist's grasps. Ho-How…

"Then why can't the others use their abilities?" Luce asked.

"Because unlike you all, they haven't got an impact in their lives." Syria explained "To do that, they have to destroy the barriers that's stopping them from using it. There must be an impact strong to enough to ruin that, with a price too. That impact had changed your life, didn't it?"

Luce gripped the arm chair she was sitting, a strange feeling in her chest that tried to break free from her.

Syria was right, the impact that changed her life...was her mother, the seventh boss of Giglio Nero.

Her mother didn't care about her abilities, she had never used it once in her life.

Luce didn't possess her ability to look into the future back then, because of her family's tradition.

The ability could only be passed down when the previous head of the famiglia dies.

Her mother knew the tradition, yet she didn't want to push the responsibilities to her child, so she never used it.

Until that day happened.

That day, the day she hated the most, when she was playing with her mother in the garden, when she suddenly collapsed, blood splashing on her.

The seventh boss of Giglio Nero was killed by a sniper.

Because of her mother not using her abilities, she didn't see it coming.

And Luce saw her mother died in front of her, that impact was large enough for her abilities to be released from those barriers, but with a large price.

But Luce didn't cry that night.

Because she should smile, like her mother had said, so the people that she loves could be happy.

Geo watched the emotions running over the pregnant woman's eyes and sighed, his appetite now gone.

That woman reminded him of Rogue, too much resemblances to even count.

Damn their stupid minds for thinking that their lives were not as important as the others.

-0-

In the end, Verde will stay to guard the unconscious boy while Geo and Syria went to the Occult Club to take the book that they need.

"Where are the members, anyway?" Syria wondered.

"Who knows, this is lunch time." Geo shrugged, kicking the door open.

They didn't expect someone inside the room, though.

"Who-Who are you?" The small boy stuttered.

The boy was small, and shorter than Rogue, with blonde hair and silver eyes. But what caught both of their attention was the boy's tattoo on his arm.

That's the heir of the Vene famiglia that Rogue didn't know.

"We want borrow some of the books, is it okay to you?" Syria asked.

"I-I'm sorry but you must be a member of the club to borrow them." the boy stuttered.

Geo was about to answer, but then he sensed it, the main key to the case they were trying to solve.

He had found the culprits.

"Is that so?" he said, cutting off what the exorcist was about to do "May I ask what ritual did you just do?"

As he expected, the boy was too naive for the mafia world.

"W-Well, the club member just did an explosion ritual." he said.

Geo acted like he was interested while trying to get Syria what he was doing at the same time.

He did.

"Hmm...Can I see what kind of ritual was that?" he asked.

"Su-Sure!" the Vene heir took a book from one of the shelves and showed them the page that his club just did.

That was all Geo need to solve this case.

-0-

Another night, and the group had gathered again, this time, they'd found a lot of clues.

"There were no traces of bombs in there." Reborn said "But I did saw something purple in the air."

Skull looked confused at that "But I didn't see anything."

"Your senses are getting stronger." Syria noted "At this rate, you might even be as strong as a warlock."

"The purple thing you saw in the air was the aftermath of a spell." Geo said "It was a simple explosion spell, but it was also easy to be not seen."

"How come your kind can't see them?" Lal asked.

"They're newbies, so they don't recognize it much." he replied "And I went to the Occult Club with the exorcist here, and I think the culprits are clear enough now."

"So the members of that club are the culprits?" Fon asked.

Syria nodded "For sure, the ritual they made matched the clues in the room perfectly."

"Then let's go and slash them to pieces." Squalo grinned maliciously.

"Squalo-chan!"

If the swordsman was any ordinary person, he would flinch at the nickname, but Superbi Squalo was not an ordinary person.

"Shut the fuck up, you want to wake the whole school up!?" Squalo yelled.

'If he doesn't, you will.' the whole group thought.

"But it's an important situation." the Chiavarone don said, quieter this time.

"Rosa-chan's gone!"

* * *

 **I'm trying to write a fic for Yullen for Valentines day, and I'm trying to make a perfect plot for it. It might be a bit cliché, but I'll try. I have no guarantee that I might do it though, because my mind is still trying to decide if I want to write it or not.**

 **For those who wonder what Yullen is, it's Kanda and Allen's name put together, and those two were from D. Gray-Man, 'cause I'm in love with that pairing.**

 **Along with Klaus x Leo in Kekkai Sensen, Leo can be paired with any male in that anime, but they're my main OTP.**

 **Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm really sorry for not posting for a long time, I don't know how to write a fighting scene so I have to try and find a way to cover it up.I can imagine a fight scene, but it's hard to describe one.**

 **And it didn't help when my Spanish and Math teacher just keep on giving the class quiz, but thank God I made it.**

 **You can read now, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

…

"Ten quilt." Geo smirked, looking expectantly at the exorcist.

"Tch." Syria said, handing him the money.

"I guess he has been in this situation before?" Reborn asked.

"Twice." Syria said "But they can only kidnap him when he's unconscious, you'll never manage to kidnap him when he's awake, unless someone's using the hostage card to him."

"How can you guys be so calm about this?" Dino asked in disbelief.

"Relax, Chiavarone. He should be inside this academy." Syria said, pulling out a small compass "Trova."

The compass rose spun around for a few seconds before it pointed west.

"Right, let's go save sleeping beauty."

-0-

The whole group, except Squalo and Dino, went to the direction that the compass had pointed, and they ended up at the catholic church inside the academy.

"Really, of all places?" Geo sighed "So cliche, so damn cliche."

"Well, we're saving the princess, so why not?" Syria shrugged, pushing the door open "Alright, where's Rosa?"

And there she, I mean, he was tied together with a wooden cross by some simple ropes.

And that cross was in front of the altar.

"That's an insult to God, you know." Syria deadpanned.

"Not for a beauty like her." a voice said.

Five people appeared behind the altar. And as Syria said, all of them were from the Occult Club.

"So, you're going to do some ceremony, using Rosa?" Reborn asked.

"She's important." a boy said, and Geo realized he was the boy that threw the knife at his half on their first day here.

Coincidence, much?

"How come, a ceremony to summon a demon?" he asked.

"Correct, in order to get that, we must need a girl with pure virgin blood." A girl said.

"Which means you two girls already lost your virginities?" Lal asked in disgust.

"So what?" the girl said, smiling mockingly at her "Being a virgin or not doesn't make any difference that you are a girl, it just makes us more prouder that we have achieved something."

"Hate to break it to you but…" Geo paused dramatically "That 'girl' you choose is a boy."

…

…

…

"EEEHHH?"

" Bu-But how?" the leader, Malcolm if Syria remembered correctly, said in disbelief.

"Flip the skirt up if you want to confirm it." Verde said annoyingly.

Can't they see the signs that the boy who was tied to the cross was actually a boy?

Apparently not.

"Tch, but that's fine." Malcolm smirked "Because the book said the host must have the same demon blood like them if we want to summon a demon. We choose a virgin girl because she might survive, but since it's a boy, goodbye to the sacrifice."

Slash!

"We got him, let's go back." Geo said, in his hand was a sword he used to cut the ropes, the other hand holding Rogue.

"Wha-"

"You all are fools to even think about summoning a demon with this simple ritual." Syria said coldly "What happens after you successfully summoned a demon, are you sure he won't kill you all, have you even think that far?"

"That's why we choose this place, it's a holy place where demons can be weakened almost immediately." the girl, Claire, said "And we didn't took the missing students' souls for nothing."

"So a bargain, isn't it?" Reborn said "And what happens after the demon consumes those souls, do you think he's satisfied with only 5 souls, he will consume yours too, and all your efforts will be paid by your own death. This is reality, children, you already tasted the horror of this world, and you think demons are the same like us, would he even listen to your request?"

The students hesitated, they hadn't even think that far yet. But then Malcolm looked back at them with a determined expression.

"Yes." he said "We have gone this far, and we're not going back."

The boy snapped his fingers, and 5 rock golems appeared out of nowhere.

"Shit!" Geo fell down to is knees, sweat dripping down his head "Fucking holy crosses."

These golems has a golden cross on their chest, signaling they had been blessed, or had been poured with holy water.

Geo and Rogue are useless when they set one foot into this church, it was a holy place of God, and they were half-demons, it's practically suicide when he thought of going inside.

But he's still half-human, so it only weakens both of them, but not destroying them like full-blooded demons.

"Stupid rock heads, get the fuck out of my sight." Geo growled and tendrils of fire appeared from his body, slamming the golems into the walls.

Syria's eyes widened at that, warlocks can't even produce their powers in a holy territory, how was Geo able to do that?

Was it because of the powers they received recently, they were exorcist powers, right?

A golem flew past him.

Yup, he's 100% sure.

"What are you standing over there for, a little help here, wind bearer!" Geo called "And what happens with the adults over there, been scared so much they peed their pants?"

"We don't have the right weapons to kill them." Reborn smirked.

"Just destroy the cross on their chest." Syria smirked.

Suddenly, gust of winds surrounded the smirking man, and his eyes shone a stormy green, more visible as the the wind seemed to circle affectionately around him.

"Shall we start?" He said.

-0-

Rogue dreamed he was back at that cell.

The cell that made him developed the fear of being captured, the familiar feeling of helplessness as he couldn't escape the bonds that tied him to the wall.

'This is not real, it's just a dream.' he chanted while trying to wake up.

"What do we have here?" That voice said mockingly.

Rogue's heart seemed to stop beating as he dared not to look up.

He always remembered that voice, it always haunted him everywhere, laughing at his efforts of trying.

'Don't you fucking dare look up!' Rogue screamed at himself.

"Scared, brat?" He felt a hand grabbing his hair and yanked his head up "Look at me when I talk to you, son of a bitch."

For the first time after three years, Rogue screamed.

-0-

Rogue's unconscious body glowed a light blue, almost too blinding.

Ice spread around him and covered the whole floor, the sharp tips greedily filling the floor with coldness.

"What the fuck?" Geo cursed, trying to use his element to distinguish the ice "I can't stop it!"

"Then calm him down!' Syria yelled.

"Have you ever seen me trying to calm anyone down?" Geo yelled back.

"Just try for once, idiot!" Syria said.

Geo looked down helplessly at his half in his arm and scowled.

"Wake up, Rogue." he said "We're in the middle of fighting here, and we need your help."

"No, no, please no…" Rogue whimpered "No more, please."

Geo frowned at those statements.

Was Rogue dreaming of _that_ time?

He growled, how many times does he have to tell this idiot to not think of that?

"Wake up, Rogue di Valencia. This is reality!" He said "I killed them already, so open your fucking eyes and look at me."

"...Geo?" He called out hesitantly, the ice now slowing down.

" _Look at me._ " The fire warlock said, desperation lacing a bit in his voice.

He gently pried the eyepatch away and the small boy opened both of his eyes.

The right eye that used to be full of life and happiness, that beautiful iris color was now filled with madness and insanity. Rogue's right eye had turned completely black and his pupil, once black, was now red.

Geo was afraid of that eye, it reminded him all the things that they had been through. How they have to pass the trial to be accepted as part of the warlocks, how Rogue had to face the dark side of the world and tortures he had went through.

Rogue's right eye had been the price, it also reminded both him and Syria's failure. They had promised Rogue that they will protect him, they will be his shield and sword.

And they can't even save Rogue from insanity, they had failed.

It made him more furious when Rogue always smiled at them like everything was fine, that it was a small price to pay and it's was _not_ their fucking fault.

But that's what made Geo and Syria more determined to protect him.

Geo was Rogue's sword, he will destroy all the threats and dangers coming at his half.

"Better now?" He asked.

Rogue nodded slowly and the ice completely stopped, he reached slowly to his right eye only to feel that his eyepatch was not there.

"My eye…" he said uncertainly, covering that cursed eye with his hand.

"I know." Geo said and tying the eyepatch back to its place.

"Very touching moment, but we are in the middle of the battle here, so would you mind giving a hand?" Syria called.

Fucking mood killer, always killing the mood they were having.

Geo reminded himself to do the same to that fucking exorcist when he has the chance.

-0-

After destroying all of the golems and capturing the students of the club, they were now debating what to do with it.

"We can't tell them these guys are trying to summon a demon, it would cause a ruckus and many more students will try to summon demons." Luce said.  
"Then we just have to get rid of them." Reborn said without missing a beat.

Rogue frowned at that thought, but he didn't deny this either. It was the best way to keep this a secret.

But it also the cruelest way.

"Maybe we can erase their memories." He suggested.

"We can, but if there are too many things that could trigger back their memories." Geo butted in "And don't forget the souls, we have to free them too, or they'll become ghost."

"Is that even possible?" Verde said.

"Because you're a scientist, so of course you think it's not real. But not to us, ghosts are lost souls that hadn't been released, they will be when one of the exorcist came and give them the blessing." Syria explained "Ghost usually don't remember who they are, where they are from or even how they died, however, when they do found their body, they will become what we call zombies, because it's their soul that came back with their body, not their heart."

"I see…" Verde mumbled, taking his small notebook out and scribbling in the new information he received."

"Then what do you propose we should do?" Viper asked.

"...We will alter their memories, they won't notice if we do that." Rogue said "We can put lock that part of their memories ad switch it with fake ones."

"That requires people who can go into their minds." Skull said.

"I can, and I suppose Viper-san can too." Rogue said.

"As long as I have the payment." Viper said.

"Wait, what about Squalo and Dino?" Lal asked.

They had swore an omerta on us, so they pose no threat." Rogue said "I will talk to them once we are finish, then we can go back to the mansion. It's been a long time since I had coffee."

-0-

"Eeeeh? So you're leaving?" Dino whined.

"Shut the fuck up, ponyboy!" Squalo yelled.

Rogue, unfazed by the banter in front of him, nodded.

"I've finished my mission along with them, so I have nothing else to do here." He said "It's been fun hanging around in this school, though, and I hope we can meet again."

"Then you'll visit my famiglia one day, right?" Dino asked desperately "My famiglia, the Chiavarone, might not be perfect in this time, but it definitely will be in the future."

Rogue stared at him in surprise, before smiling thankfully at him.

"I will one day." He said.

"And I expect a battle between us." Squalo said "Your movements told me, you are a swordsman, aren't you?"

"I suppose." Rogue shrugged before smiling again "A visit to the Chiavarone and a spar with the legendary swordsman, I will keep that in mind."

"See you again, Rogue-chan." Dino smiled.

After seeing them walking off, Rogue wondered if he really meet them one day.

He could only wait until the time comes.

* * *

 **Putting a touching moment in a battle, I wonder if it works or not. I see many manga and anime did that, but I wonder if it really works.**

 **Nah, at least I tried my best.**

 **For those who wonders:**

 **Quilt is the currency unit for warlocks. They have to make money to survive in the warlock's world, after all.**

 **Trova means search in Italy.**

 **Oh, I forgot to tell you all, I wrote a fic for Yullen and my pairing during Valentine's Day and I reeaally appreciate it if you can read it.**

 **I'm trying to figure out what to write next, maybe you guys can help me by suggesting in the reviews.**

 **Please?**

 **Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm really sorry for the slow update, sometimes I got inspiration to write and sometimes I don't. I honestly tried to focus to finish this chapter as fast as I can, but then after reading the manga and watching the anime D. Gray-Man, my mind had been creating an OC for it. I'm already coming up plans for this new thing, but I'm not sure I can finish it because the manga isn't finish.**

 **But one can hope, right?**

 **Enough rambling, you can enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

After returning to the mansion, Rogue was greeted with his cat, who was waiting for him impatiently for the past three days.

"Inutile." he smiled, allowing the cat to jump into his chest and snuggling into him.

"Meow." the male cat purred.

"You're starting to smell, I'll have to make a bath for you." Rogue frowned, and went to the bathroom with the struggling cat with him.

"Bye bye, stupid cat." Geo cackled.

"I've never seen someone jealous of a cat before." Syria said amusingly, going to the living room.

"You just saw it." the warlock shrugged but then froze so sudden that Skull crashed into him.

"Dude, what the hell?" the stuntman said.

"No, I just felt a chill running up my spine." was his answer "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon."

-0-

At the airport, a woman was staring at the beautiful city of Rome with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Now…" she said in glee "Let's see how my two lovely students are doing."

She couldn't wait to see those brats again.

-0-

The next day, Geo can't stop looking nervous. His eyes always darted to the door every few seconds and his face was getting paler and paler as each minute pass by.

Rogue was staring amusedly at him that morning, after he received a message from someone on the phone this morning, he just kept on chuckling whenever he see Geo's face getting paler than a ghost.

"I know this is amusing, but I must wonder why Geo is looking like that." Reborn smirked.

"It's because she's coming back." The small brunette smiled while sipping his tea, it's Earl Grey this time.

Geo's head turned so fast they wondered why his neck didn't snap yet.

"Yo-You mean…" he trailed off.

"Shishou's coming back." Rogue finished for him "I just told her the address, she's going to be here soon."

Geo's face was like O_O and Rogue's face was like B), and then the taller brunette promptly fainted.

"You have a shishou?" Syria asked, he never knew about that.

"She took us in and trained us before we were warlocks, she's also a warlock too." Rogue explained "Apparently, Geo had developed a fear after she trained him."

"The unbeatable Geo, getting scared, I must see that for myself." Syria grinned.

"She's coming, so you'll see her soon." Rogue smirked mysteriously before standing up "I'm going to buy some groceries for lunch and dinner, be ready to meet her."

-0-

When Geo regained consciousness, he was greeted with furious red eyes.

It took him three seconds to blink again, six seconds for his brains to start working and one second after that to scream.

"Seems like my training wasn't hard enough for you, didn't it?" The woman in front of him said in annoyance "All of my previous students faint after they see me, you're the first one who fainted before even meeting me."

"That's not something to be proud of!" Is what Geo wanted to say, but who was he kidding with? This is shishou he's talking about.

"He-Hello, shi-shishou…" he smiled nervously.

"Hmph! Now where's the other one?" She demanded, looking around.

"He-He's out to bu-buy groceries." Geo shakily replied.

"That brat." She growled, but then smirked "Then while we wait for him to come back, let's do a little review, shall we?"

Geo gulped.

-0-

Fon had volunteered to go with Rogue while the rest stayed behind, and the boy was slightly glad that someone came with him, especially Fon. The man always made him feel comfortable with his calm aura.

"What do you think we should buy?" The martial artist asked.

"She likes fried shrimp and Sauvignon Blanc, so I guess we should head to a wine store first." He grimaced.

"You don't seem to like wine much." Fon noted.

"Wine can make me...act different from what I am when I'm drunk." The brunette replied "And that's the reason why I dislike it, but when the situation calls it, I guess I'll have to drink it."

Fon wondered what situation would make a fourteen years old boy drink it, but maybe it would be known when it decided to be.

…

…

…

This is getting awkward.

Both of them aren't the type to start small talks, so they don't know what to do with this awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

Luckily, something caught Rogue's attention at a small thrift shop.

Fon, noticing his sudden stop, adverted his attention to what Rogue was looking at.

It was a small emerald stone, it looked old and ordinary, like something you would see at a thrift shop.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a healing stone." Rogue said, taking out his phone and checking something.

The martial artist peeked over his shoulder and looked at the list of ordinary stones. Seems like the saying is true, one man's trash in another man's treasure.

"I guess some more won't hurt." The brunette mumbled under his breath before heading to the shop.

"What exactly is that for?" Fon asked.

"For brewing potions, since we don't know how to use them by our elements, we brew them instead." The warlock explained "Some powerful things just happens to be in strange shops."

"What about the jewelries or important things at the museum?" The ravenette asked.

"Some of them are fake, and of course real objects are powerful, some can even be a threat to us, but we also keep an eye on them." Rogue nodded while collecting some stones "Would you mind if you look around and see if they had this kind of book?"

He showed the martial artist the picture.

It was a simple worn out red book with a title, named 'Witchcrafts and Myths in 1700'.

"Is that information real?" Fon asked.

"Some of them, it's for reading purpose." Rogue said "Sometimes I'm too bored, so I just pick out some books to read. It's always refreshing to see what Welza thinks of witches. It's a pity that the witch population are less than many years ago."

"So I guess there are witches too." Fon said.

"You saw spirits, you saw ghosts, you saw us, so why not witches and wizards too?" Rogue shrugged "The wizard's population are mostly at London though, there's a school there to train them."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Fon asked, almost to himself.

"Yes, there's a spirit behind you." The brunette reminded.

Fon turned his head, but saw nothing. When he looked back, he saw the warlock looking very much amused. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Rogue walked deeper into the shop, humming a tune, which he realized it was an anime that Rogue liked to watch, what was it again?

"Fon-san." Rogue called "Can you help me with this?"

They spent all day inside the town, and they surely enjoyed it.

-0-

When they returned back to the mansion, Rogue wasn't surprised when the mansion was on fire.

"Welcome back, shishou." He said calmly, like the scene in front of him was a natural thing he see everyday.

"Hmph…" the woman took a glance at him and nodded in satisfaction "At least you're doing it better than this stupid one here."

"Isn't burning the mansion a bit too hard, shishou? Or should I say, General Kinge." The brunette smiled mischievously.

Kinge was a woman with fiery red hair and red eyes with a darker shade than her hair. Don't be fooled by her looks, though, she could literally burn you into ashes with her glare. She was a strict woman, she hates slackers and loves to torture them. Her element is, of course, Fire.

"Drop the title, brat. I hate it when people say my name with a title." Kinge growled.

She was one of the best warlocks in Italy, and there are 7 generals in each country, and Rogue's shishou was one of the 7 generals in Italy..

"Where's Geo?" Rogue asked.

"Inside the mansion trying to put out this fire." Kinge grinned.

"Did you let all of the uninvolved people out?" The brunette continued to ask.

The woman snorted "Who do you think I am, a sadist? Of course I let them out."

""Well, I brought the ingredients back, and I hope Geo already put the fire out in the kitchen." Rogue said.

-0-

After a few minutes, the fire wa put out safely with minimal damage. The mansion was cleaned inside out with the help of a lot of cleaning powder mixed with water, dumping it on the whole mansion and Rogue and Syria and Geo's elements.

"So General Kinge is your shishou?" Syria asked.

"Syria Rimbach, an exorcist who tried to spy into our HQ, now under my pupil's watch forever." She glared at the stiffened man "If Rogue didn't personally stopped me, I would have enjoyed watching you burn."

"That's not his fault, shishou." Rogue frowned while still cooking "The exorcists just want to make sure we aren't doing anything wrong, we can't blame them."

"Tch! Just because we're half-demons that they think we're doing something." Kinge growled "You should see them, thinking they're the children that God favored and just stay there and falsely claim innocent people as demons, blaming all the case they can't solve to us."

Syria knuckles tightened after each word the general said, he couldn't blame her, they _did_ do all of those things.

He was an exorcist, and he still is now. He's a child chosen by God to guide the lost ones and kill all of the demons.

Even the warlocks.

But he wasn't like them, he wanted to prove that there are warlocks like Rogue, that there is good in the evil.

Syria couldn't bear to do it, because even if they were warlock, they were still half-humans too, he can't kill warlocks.

Kinge observed the exorcist's expression before confirming her thoughts.

This boy can protect Rogue, then she doesn't have to worry about her stupid pupil getting in danger. Again.

Besides, Rogue is too important to die, to her, at least.

"Shishou?" Rogue asked worriedly, setting a dish of fried shrimp and a glass of wine in front of her "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out how to train you all." She said, pushing the thoughts aside to enjoy his student's cooking.

It's been a long time since she ate his cooking.

"Us too?" Skull asked.

The red headed woman nodded "Your abilities may be strong, but they're not strong enough to fend of demons. You can't rely on all three of them all the time, that's why I'll check your abilities to see if there's something useful to fend off small demons first."

"But shishou-"

"No more arguments." Kinge cut him off "I will not accept any excuse from you, brat. I had specifically told you to not get involve into any danger without my permission, and when I came back to see how you two are doing, _you_ got yourself _and_ _your_ half into the trial."

Rogue didn't argue back, she did warned him back then, to not get involved into anything dangerous, like don't get pulled back to the HQ, don't get involved with the Vongola, don't accept letters from Checkerface.

He already broke two out three primary rules, and he got a feeling he would be breaking the last one, too.

Well, one and a half, since he didn't get pulled back to the HQ yet, but he's close.

"This time I'm going to train both of you _again_ , along with all of the rest of you." Kinge announced, sipping her wine.

Rogue and Geo exchanged glances before shuddering.

This couldn't be good.

-0-

Yup, it couldn't be good.

Kinge smirked maliciously as those two prepared only a few pairs of clothes and equipments to get ready for their trip to the Amazon.

She had told them to survive there, try to find their own source of food and survive there for three days and not look like they just got back from the dead.

And they can't use their elements too.

Rogue shrugged and took the order like it's getting her the remote, Geo made the training looked like he was going to his own funeral.

That coward, she remembered she had trained to be better than that.

"These bracelets will prevent you to use your elements, in case you are cheating." Kinge said, throwing them the bracelets "When you do use them, the bracelet will send a signal to me and I will double your stay there."

Rogue nodded, wearing the bracelet and smiled at her.

"I hope you won't be too harsh on them." He said.

"Don't worry brat, I won't kill them." Kinge waved it off "I must give it to Checkerface though, his choice this time is really nice."

"But will they be like…" he trailed off.

"We don't know for now, but we will know it in the future." Kinge said "What I'm worried about now is trying to find a way to not kill them, except the Sky, though."

"Do you know what Lal's ability is, shishou?" Geo asked.

"She has flames." Kinge said "Not ordinary flames, Dying Will Flames."

"I thought only people from the Vongola have it." Rogue said.

"No, not necessarily, Dying Will Flame is already inside all of us." Kinge said "We don't have enough energy to produce one, everyone has a dying will, they just don't have enough strength to created the flame."

Rogue nodded in understanding before smirking mischievously.

"So who's the lucky guy that managed to caught your attention?" He asked slyly.

Damn sly brat.

"What? There's actually someone who you like?!" Geo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shut up, brat. Unless you want your training to be in the Sahara." Kinge threatened.

"Judging by the longing look, you must have fallen hard." Rogue hummed "I'm guessing someone who doesn't look down on women, who's really strong and sometimes clueless."

Seeing his master stiffened, Rogue knew he hit the right marks.

"Holy shit, shishou has a crush." Geo mumbled while sitting at a corner "Am I dreaming?"

"Shut it, you brats." Kinge growled, shooting some balls of flame at them.

Rogue merely destroyed them with a snap of his fingers.

"How did you do that?" Geo asked.

"There's water in the air, I created ice that's enough to destroy the fire." Rogue explained before opening a portal "We'll be going now."

"Don't die brats, I still have to tell you about some things that the Night had left behind." Kinge said.

"We'll be going now." Geo said depressingly.

When both of them were gone, the general turned to the door.

"What do you want, exorcist?" She asked.

Nothing happened for a few seconds before Syria pushed the door open.

"I want to ask you some questions." He said.

Kinge sighed "Sit down then, I suppose this will take all day."

* * *

 **I absolutely cannot write fluff because that scene up there didn't satisfied me. I tried to find a way to make it turn into Rogue's feelings are blooming, but I guess the 'dropping the guard' is a small improvement.**

 **I realize I didn't write Inutile, the cat, the official gender. It's male, at first I wanted it to be female because I want it to, but I guess it's stuck as a male now.**

 **And also Kinge is a female German name, I had searched on it somewhere but I forgot the meaning.**

 **Oh well.**

 **If you didn't see me update for a week or two, then I'm writing a story for D. Gray-Man, or I'm just trying to write a new chapter.**

 **Until then.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I managed to make a chapter faster than the last ones...That's a good accomplishment.**

 **I completed this one, because it mainly focuses on my OC.**

 **And about the D. Gray-Man story, I decided to not write it until I finish this one. If I write 2 stories at once, I might abandon one story in order to write the other one. Besides, I haven't finish making ideas for that one yet.**

 **I noticed that I kept on writing Acrobaleno instead of Arcobaleno, and that was a huge mistake to me.**

 **Now you can enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or D. Gray-Man. I'm just saying the other just in case.**

* * *

"Run for your lives!" Geo screamed, running away from the animals that were chasing him.

Rogue was sitting on a tree branch, chewing on the rabbit meat he managed to make.

"Duck." he called.

Geo ducked just in time a bee zoomed past where his head should be.

"Why aren't they chasing you again!?" He screamed at the seemingly innocent boy.

"I'm not the one who stepped into their territory." He replied "I told you to be careful, but you didn't listen."

Geo cursed in 3 different languages while trying morph a plan to escape the bees, and then the jaguar, and then the anaconda, and then the other animals he didn't even bother to remember their names.

"I thought you love anacondas, you always listen to it almost everyday." Rogue teased while following his half.

"Not this anaconda!" Geo yelled.

It's always refreshing to watch his half suffer like this.

…

Is he becoming a sadist?

…

Nah.

-0-

"So," Kinge said while eyeing the exorcist in front of her "What do you want to ask about, exorcist?"

"About Rogue." Syria said, straight to the main point "What happened before he got accepted into the warlock's HQ?"

"That topic is not my position to tell you, only Rogue can." The general replied "There are some I can let you know, but the rest depends on my pupil."

Syria nodded.

"You know the Vindice, right?" She received a nod "Rogue was held there for a few months before I bailed him out."

"Then why was he there?" Syria asked calmly, but nothing could get pass a general's eyes, even emotions.

This boy was worried for Rogue.

"He killed mafioso, so of course they sentenced him to be in the jail." Kinge snorted "Right after finding the mess and put every clue together, I immediately demanded them to release him."

"So they knew about us too?" Syria asked.

"Of course they do, they do keep the criminals of our world too." Kinge said "They are the warlock's ally, by exchanging information and protection when _our_ enemies attack them, they will keep out prisoners at their jail."

"Why did you bail him out?" The ravenette said "Why did you care for him so much? How did you know him?"

"I know his mother, and I promised her that I will watch over him and try to let him live a normal life." The general's eyes stared at the glass of wine in front of her, a faraway look that Syria recognized it looked too much like Rogue "Beatrice wanted to introduce me to him when he was born, but I was a coward, I made an excuse that his life would be in danger if Valon took interest in him. The di Valencia was one of the families that remains loyalty to the HQ since it was made. That excuse was the worst mistake I had ever made."

Syria didn't like where this was going.

"Beatrice always pursued me to look at him just once, but I always decline it. On Rogue's fourth birthday, a disaster happened, the whole di Valencia was murdered, they were brutally killed and the mansion was set on fire. And until now, I don't know who did it." Kinge gritted her teeth "I didn't find the body of two person, so I knew that Rogue and one more person was alive. I searched for them for four years when I found out Rogue was in the Vindice prison."

"You took him in after that." Syria assumed.

"He stayed with the Vindice for a few months, to hang out with them and free them from their misery, he said." Kinge snorted "That boy always managed to charm some dangerous people."

Syria couldn't argue her with that statement, he _did_ manage to catch Valon's attention, and that was a huge achievement.

Although not a good one.

"That's when he knew the truth about the Arcobaleno and the trials, his bloodlust was enormous by the time I came to pick him up." Kinge continued "Fortunately, it was lessened thanks to his half, but it still wasn't enough. You know what the cuffs around each exorcist's wrists were for, right?"

"To contain their powers so the demon side won't take over them." Syria replied.

"How many cuffs did you see on his wrists?" Kinge asked.

"Two, but they were bigger than the usual ones." Syria recalled "Is it because Rogue's power were increasing?"

"A warlock's demon side increase when their bloodlust increase." Kinge said "However, Rogue's case is a bit troubling, when he has regrets, those were mixed with the bloodlust, so whenever Rogue's feeling regret, his bloodlust increases along."

"...Anything else?" Syria asked after a few seconds.

"That's all I can tell you about his past." Kinge said.

"Who's the other one that managed to escape the murder?" The exorcist asked.

"I can't tell you about that." Kinge said.

Syria nodded and pulled out the earring he brought along the whole time "Then do you know anything about this earring?"

Kinge looked at the earring in disbelief.

'Could it be…' she thought.

"Seems like you do." Syria said "Rogue wore different earrings, one like this, and another one was in Geo's hold. Why are these so important to him?"

"..." Kinge growled "So it had happened at this generation."

"What is this about?" Syria asked.

"There was a legend about the warlock's history that seemed like a fairy tale for all of us." Kinge said "Before this, at the 1700s, not only are the witches are being hunted, the warlocks were brutally killed because none of them can control their bloodlust, so their demon side took over them easily, the humans have no choice left but to kill them before it does."

"However, there was a human who had managed to calm two of them down, to manage to destroy their bloodlust with her words. But their own kinds had thought she was a witch so they decided to kill her off. The two warlocks had mourned over her death and made a bargain with Death."

Syria's eyes widened at that statement.

"They used two earrings to remind that the punishment will continue until Death deemed fit. They wanted to stay by her side, to protect her from the dangers, they don't care what their relationship is with her, as long as they can stay by her side, than it's alright to them. Death agreed, but there was a bad side to that deal. He said each generation he choose will have to go over the same pain the woman had gone passed, and each generation will be crueler than the last, if one generation can take it and not kill him or herself, then it continues, if it doesn't, then the bargain is done." Kinge said "It had been continued for a long time now, and Rogue must be the next one if he unconsciously wear it like that."

"Then where are the two that were supposed to stay by his side?" Syria asked.

…

Kinge refrained the powerful urge to face palm in front of the stupid exorcist, is he really that dense?

"It's you and my idiot pupil, you dense exorcist." She said.

Syria blinked.

And then again.

And another one.

Kinge snapped her fingers, and Syria yelped as fire appeared under the chair.

"Did my pupil's density got into you too?" She sighed.

"No need to be so rough, general." Syria said after putting out the fire before sitting down "What makes you think that we are his...guards?"

"The fact that you two are holding the earrings and swear loyalty to him, what evidence do you need more, I can make a list for you." Kinge suggested.

"No thank you." Syria said "If Rogue was the one who received the punishment...then Beatrice di Valencia was the previous one, wasn't she?"

Kinge nodded grimly "I didn't notice the hints that she left, and when I do, she was already broken beyond repair. I tried to ease her pain, to pull her out of the depression, but nothing helped. It was a long time before the two had appeared."

"It was Liam." he guessed "Who's the other one?"

"I don't know, it must be his brother." The general guessed "Liam comforted her, and the rest were history, they married and got children."

"...Maybe the other was for you." Syria guessed.

"Don't make assumptions, brat." She growled "There was nothing wrong with me."

'Liar.' he thought.

Even if he was still a brat, he can still see the pain and the loneliness in her eyes. Maybe the punishment had passed to the general too.

"You seem to know a lot about the di Valencia and Beatrice, and you care for her and Rogue too, perhaps more than any pupil you had trained under, and then there's the curse you managed to unravel and the reasons behind it...You're Beatrice di Valencia's sister, aren't you?"

-0-

Rogue seemed to be staring out of nowhere the whole dinner now, and the dinner's starting to look like it's burning. Geo had to interfere for the sake of his empty stomach.

"Earth to Rogue." He snapped his fingers.

That seemed to do the trick.

The small brunette gave him the fish and he started humming a small tune, the same tune that he hum after that incident happened.

"Do you have a song for that?" Geo asked.

"I don't know...Kaa-san used to sing to us once." Rogue smiled.

Geo snorted "I didn't exist back then, I was created when you were in those cells, remember?"

"But you are me, and I am you, remember?" Rogue laughed lightly "Do you want to hear the song?"

"If you remember the lyrics." Geo shrugged.

"I remember a small part of it." The small brunette said and he sang.

 _Yume de aetara hora_

 _Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yose ru_

 _Dare nimo jama sarenai_

 _Manatsu no yoru ni ..._

 _Hitomi tojireba hora_

 _Yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru_

 _Tsukare shirazu no yorusa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete_

 _Moshimo aetara hora_

 _Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yose ru_

 _Dare nimo jama sarenai surou na yoru ni ..._

"Hm...I think I heard that somewhere before." Geo said, his eyes closing.

"Does it?" Rogue said "Kaa-san sang to us when we can't sleep, and I can't shake off the feeling that we knew it before she even sing to us."

"I think you also know another song, don't you?" Geo said.

"I don't know, I heard kaa-san singing it once, she said her grandfather sang to her before he died." The fourteen year old boy recalled before sang again.

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

"...Your grandfather must be really good at creating songs." Geo remarked.

"Can't you just accept that my grandfather is also your grandfather?" Rogue said exaggeratedly, sitting next to his half.

"I'm just your shadow." Geo shrugged casually

"One day I'm going to make you accept that you are also a part of my family." Rogue said determinedly.

Geo chuckled "Sure you will."

The small exorcist cocked his head.

"You're acting strange today, Geo. Usually you would curse and fool around, today you're just...sitting there and saying something nice for once."

"Says the one who's acting like a child at his age instead of a boy who carries someone else's burden." Geo retorted before sighing "Just see this as an exception then."

"You're right." Rogue giggled "Maybe I should start taking pills, because seeing you liek this is actually giving me goosebumps."

"Hey!"

"It's late now, let's go to sleep." The shorter brunette said, crawling into his makeshift bed.

Geo huffed and took the spot next to the other warlock. Rogue looked at him questioningly.

"It's cold." Was his answer.

Rogue laughed before snuggling into Geo.

Yes, this will be a night he'd cherish in his memory.

* * *

 **The first song is Yume de Aetara, I heard it when I was still a Kamen Rider fan, it's an ending of Kamen Rider Den-O. I thought it would fit so I plugged this song in.**

 **The second one is the 14th song in D. Gray-Man.**

 **I'm really excited that D. Gray-Man is going to continue the anime, and Hoshino-san is publishing the next chapter on April 21. You don't know how excited I am right now.**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **See you all on the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, today I have a question to ask you guys and it's really important for another story of mine that I'm making: Which do you choose, snake or ghoul?**

 **It might be meaningless, but I will be very appreciated if you can reply to me about it, it will concerns about Rogue's grandfather and mother. So please choose one of those two.**

 **Please?**

 **Enough with the blabbering, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and Needless.**

* * *

The next morning, Kinge decided to look over to see what abilities they have right now.

"Lal Mirch." the general said loudly "You may have some battle abilities, however, you also possess a Dying Will Flame."

"Dying Will Flame?" Verde pushed his glasses up.

"Correct." Syria said "Any Fire warlocks and exorcists can detect Dying Will Flame, since they are fire, but Geo's abilities can't detect what type they are."

"..." Kinge observed the aura around the blue haired female and nodded.

'An aura that is strict but soothing at the same time, it must be that flame.' She thought 'However, there are small signs of two more types of flames…'

"You have Rain." she said.

"Rain?" Lal said.

"As I explained before, Dying Will Flames have 7 types, each are determined by the wave of life-force that flows through the human body, those waves are called Wave Energy." Verde explained "Rain flames have the characteristic of Calma, it can weakens the enemy's attack."

"That explains why she can make everyone quiet with only her yell." Syria nodded.

'That's the only thing you can think as an example?' Skull sweatdropped.

"That's correct, you all were chosen as the 7 strongest people in the world. But have you ever wonder is there any other reason why you are chosen?" Kinge said "There are other people who are stronger than you, illusionist, hitmen, assassins, there are all over the world, but why chosen you and my stupid pupils?"

-0-

"Achoo!"

"...You think someone's bad mouthing us?"

"Nah, maybe the cold is getting to us."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have your element to turn this small pond into warm water. Thank you, Geo."

"...Shut up."

-0-

"Then...was it because we have Dying Will Flame?" Viper said.

"Correct." The general replied "Between all of those strong opponents, shit-head -"

'Shit-head?" All of them thought.

"-choose you because your Wave Energy are very high, and it's convenience that dick-head -"

'What happened to shit-head?' All of them thought again.

"-found you seven." Kinge finished.

'...Is the nickname a traditional thing in Rogue's family?' Syria wondered.

-0-

"Achoo!"

"...Someone's bad mouthing us this time."

"Nah, must be from the water you just went to take."

"I doubt it was because of it…"

-0-

"Then what do you suggest I will do?" Lal asked.

"...Your patience." Kinge said "We will start meditation tomorrow to work on your patience, your hot-headed attitude had clouded your judgement, and that will destroy you on the battlefield."

"Sh-Shut up, what do you know about me?" Lal demanded.

But she faltered when she saw the cold look on the general's face.

"I know how people with the same attitude of yours had the same results when they were insulted." The red-headed woman said "You would react immediately, and that's what the opponent need when you took that simple bait, and then before you even realize, you've fallen into their net."

"Tch!" Lal 'tch'ted.

"I'm sure someone had warned you about that attitude of yours before, right?" Kinge asked.

" _Come on, Lal, you need to cool down a bit sometimes, kora!"_

Lal gritted her teeth.

"Next is Fon." Kinge said "I can't train you with close-combat skills and surprisingly, your skills had already been dangerous enough to be aware of. However, I will teach you, and along with Reborn, some abilities to dispose small enemies."

"And why not big ones?" Reborn asked.

"Because you don't have enough strength to kill it." Kinge replied curtly.

"Are you saying we aren't strong?" The hitman said, a dangerous gleam shining in his eyes.

"Did I directly say to your face that you're weak?" Kinge said, suddenly turned more serious than before "I am not implying that, hitman, what I am saying is: Your abilities might be the best in the human world, but in our world, even the weakest one can kill you right there. Everyone's first rule to success is to accept that you are starting at 0, if you can prove yourself to be capable of killing those small weak enemies that we fight everyday, I'll consider you as a strong opponent."

"We'll see." The hitman muttered.

"What about you, Fon?" Syria asked.

"I have no objection about the general's offering." Fon said calmly.

"No more questions?" Upon receiving none, she nodded "Next is Viper, I have no objection to your illusions, however I will be pairing you in the same group as Fon."

"As long as I get a payment for this." The illusionist mumbled.

"Since this is a free training, I'll consider 500 euros each hour." Kinge said.

"...Fair enough." Viper said.

"Skull, the immortal biker." Kinge said "You are practically the useless one of the group, no combat training, no self-defense move and most of all, you have no talent except that body of yours…"

Skull lowered his head down as each word was said, he knew he was useless. He tried to look at the bright side, but being told directly to his face still hurts.

"I'm not done talking." Kinge said "However, you can still try to change the statements that I had said by being trained under Syria,he can train you for the time being, and I shall see if there are anything else I should teach you after 3 weeks. If you can prove to me that you can lift up your head and change what I said, then I'll consider if you can stay in this group or not."

"Wha…" Skull left off what he said.

Leave this group? That thought never cross his mind, he always tried to make himself useful, like running around and do errands for Reborn or help Rogue with some chores. He can't leave this group, even though he was useless, he still values this group as a family to him. Even though they knew he was useless, they still accept him with open arms.

Well, not all of them, but you know what he mean.

No, Skull the immortal biker will _not_ leave this group without a fight.

Syria observed how the general can change everything with a few comments (and insults). One moment nothing was happening, the next thing, they were all ready for training, even though they were all grown-ups, and they have their pride too.

"Luce, the don of Giglio Nero. I have nothing to assign to you and you are pregnant, so I can't risk the training to damage the baby." Kinge hummed "I suppose you should stay down and try not to use your abilities so much. Precognition cost a heavy price, and I had seen many with that same ability suffer."

"I am aware of that, Kinge-san." The pregnant woman smiled.

"Verde, I cannot teach you anything since you are not a fighter, but a thinker. And this is not my field, so I will let you do anything you want with the project your doing. I will send Rogue to help you with those things of yours. Might as well make some useful weapons." Kinge said.

"Hm...I suppose." the scientist said.

"Good. Now let's see about your training, Rimbach." Kinge said.

"Me too?" Syria pointed at himself.

"Those two have abilities that can go on pair with yours, so now I will assign you to try to figure it out how you can defeat two of the exorcist in the Italy HQ, both has the same abilities like them. If you can't figure it out how you can and also defeat those two, I'll consider you as a comrade. But if you don't, _I_ will be the one who finish you off."

Syria gulped.

-0-

"Achoo!"

"..."

"Fine, someone's talking about us."

"Good to see you're finally agreed."

"Shut up."

-0-

Syria was sitting in the library, trying to figure out how he can figure out the way to defeat the warlocks that are coming here tomorrow. Kinge had made sure that they won't expose the secret about the Arcobaleno Trial so that the warlocks won't try to...you know, fight for the power.

He had taken various books about the elements, but nothing comes to mind. They just said Wind was weak against Fire, that it might make the fire burn more powerful than before, Ice wasn't mention much in the book, it was mentioned briefly as a hardened state of Water, nothing else.

"...Damn it." He threw the pencil at the papers he wrote for the last 3 hours "This is more of Rogue's field than mine."

Usually he wouldn't worry over the matter of fighting, but these exorcists are personally sent by the general herself, he can't look down upon them like he normally would.

He banged his head against the table and let out a loud groan.

"What's with the groan?"

He looked up on the papers and sighed.

"Carcassa." He greeted.

"Why can't you call me Skull?" The biker asked, his hand holding the manga that he borrowed from Rogue.

"Is that Needless?" The wind exorcist asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool." Skull grinned "Wanna try reading?"

Syria shrugged, accepting the manga from the biker. But then a memory flashed in front of him.

" _What'cha reading?" The 16-year-old Syria asked._

" _Needless." Rogue, who was 12 at that time, replied._

 _He read along the with the boy, just to entertain himself a bit._

" _Manga has many interesting informations, you know." Rogue suddenly said._

" _How so?" Geo asked, flopping to the boy's left._

" _See this one, Cruz said at extremely high temperatures, the ice undergoes a chemical reaction." Rogue read._

" _How so, I've never heard of that before." Geo said "Usually if ice and fire clash against each other, it turns into steam and water, right?"_

" _It does, but what's water made up of?" Rogue smiled mischievously._

" _Oxygen and Hydrogen." Syria replied, but then widened his eyes._

" _Both of those elements are extremely flammable, so if the fire has enough temperature to destroy the water molecules bonds, the water element is nothing but an explosion." The small brunette ended._

" _Interesting…" Geo said "Maybe we should try it later?"_

" _Then I'll be waiting for that technique to be finished." Syria said._

" _We need your help too." Rogue said._

" _Eh?" Syria said, pointing to himself "Me?"_

" _We need a balancer." Geo said "Rogue and I don't know when are our elements are perfect, if the ice's too big, it'll destroy the fire, if the elements are equal, they mean nothing. Your element is Wind, right? That means it also has air with it, all you have to do is train to know what temperature it is."_

" _...Did he suddenly bang his head somewhere?" Syria asked finally._

" _I've never heard you say something like that." Rogue said "Should I take you to the hospital, Geo?"_

" _Hey!"_

"That's it!" Syria suddenly stood up and grabbed Skull's shoulder "Thanks, Skull." Then he went outside.

…

"Wait!" Skull called and chased after him "Did you just call me Skull?"

* * *

 **Who said mangas and anime are useless? They have really interesting informations, you know. Especially Shokugeki no Soma.**

 **Sorry, I was reading it for the past one and a half week, so I'm currently in the 'manga mode'.**

 **It's a shame that Ansatsu Kyoshitsu ended, and I'm still waiting for D. Gray-Man to upload, and Shokugeki no Soma, and Magi, and...**

 **I'm done.**

 **And please read the note up there, for those who didn't read it, it's really important.**

 **Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Spring break is a pain in the ass if you have a parent who tells you to study all day, even if you're having a fucking break.**

 **Anyways, this time, I'll be leaving hints that concern with D. Gray-Man, which I'll be writing when I'm finished with this one (probably), because like I said, another OC is going to appear soon...or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and xxxHolic, you'll find out once you finish this chapter.**

* * *

On their third day at the Amazon, Geo and Rogue decided to just chill.

"What do you think about the purpose behind why shishou send us here?" Rogue asked while making breakfast.

"She has a purpose behind this? Besides trying to make my life miserable?" Geo asked in disbelief.

Rogue rolled his eye "Of course she does, if shishou wants to make us train, she could have sent us to a harder place."

"You're overthinking again." Geo said "Maybe she just wanted to sent you out because you kept on protecting them."

"Them?" Rogue cocked his head to the side.

"You're sheltering the potential Arcobalenos, I can see it clearly." Geo said "Batman's intention is to test their abilities to survive the curse, you are one of them. But your flaw is protecting people, even strangers too. It might be an admirable thing, but it's unnecessary thing on the battlefield. You didn't let them get the chance to prove themselves, by not letting them fight to survive, they'll die if they can't take care of themselves in a fight."

"..." Rogue sighed while stirring the pot absentmindedly "They're my family and friends…"

"That's where you're wrong. I can't believe I'm saying this but... " Geo released a loud and tired groan before saying "What are friends and family are for?"

"To protect and make them happy." Was the immediate reply.

Geo banged his head at the tree he was leaning on, earning a confused look from the small brunette.

"Goddammit." He mumbled while still banging on his now new favorite tree "Stupid, stupid, stupid Rogue."

Rogue watched him did that for a few seconds before taking his phone out and filmed him. Satisfied, he put the phone away and called the now injured warlock, since breakfast was ready.

"What are you making anyway?" Geo asked, rubbing the red spot.

"Pancakes." Rogue said.

"...Where did you found the ingredients?" Geo pointed out.

"I brought them with me." Rogue pointed at his backpack "I mostly brought food and water, clothes aren't necessary much, I also brought some games."

"Hell, you should have told me sooner, 'cause I'm dying out of boredom." Geo said.

Rogue rolled his eye, but smiled nonetheless.

"What are you trying to tell me now?" He asked, flipping the pancake to the other side.

"Right, F&F are supposed to protect the ones they love, that's correct, make them happy, that's also correct. Then why don't you let them protect you, huh? You care for them, then let them get the chance to prove to you that they care for you. They can't always be the ones who receive the love." Geo explained.

Rogue was silent once again, staring at the pancake which was starting to turn into the perfect shade of brown.

"Protect me, huh…" he mumbled, flipping the pancake in the air.

-0-

BAM!

Smoke filled in the room. When it was cleared out, it showed Syria grinned triumphantly while panting.

"I did it!" He said "With this, I can finally beat them."

-0-

"That's all wrong!" Kinge said "How do you expect to kill them with simple bullets, huh?"

"Then what do you suggest I should use?" Reborn asked.

"Dying Will Flame." Kinge said.

"But I don't have any Dying Will Flame." The hitman grunted.

"You do." The general released a harsh sigh "Don't you have any memories about what I've told you yesterday? Shit-head choose you because you all have enough Wave Energy to created Dying Will Flames, and apparently, Dying Will Flames are one of the things that can kill demons, except exorcist powers and our powers."

"How so?" Fon asked.

"Dying Will Flame are based on your regrets that you have when you're going to die and it turns into a dying will. Since it has a strong connection to death, it can kill demons, hence the dying in the name." Kinge explained.

"Then why can't we activate them?" Fon asked.

"...I don't know." The red-headed woman admitted reluctantly "You have strong Wave Energy, yet I can't figure out why you all can't make them."

"I think I know why." A voice said.

Luce stepped onto the training field and smiled kindly at them.

"Then what is stopping them from using those flames?" The general asked.

"Well, the word dying will explains the reason." The pregnant woman explained "You must have a near death experience to activate them, and then you must possess a dying will."

"...Near death experience and a dying will…" Fon repeated.

"..." Kinge smirked and drew out her sword "Well then, shall we...redo our training?"

Both of the males can feel it.

It's time for them to die.

-0-

"When can I start training?" Skull asked curiously.

"Sorry about that, Carcassa." The exorcist said while ruffling his wet hair with a towel "We can start with picking a weapon for you."

"Weapon" Skull repeated.

Syria nodded "All of us need a right weapon, whenever to attack or to defend. I can't take you as the type to attack, nor a defensive one. I don't know how I can train you if I don't even know what type you are."

Skull scratched his head helplessly. Unlike others, he wasn't involved in the mafia before until now, all he had done in his life was performing stunts with his bike.

"Well then, maybe we should go to a sorcerer's help." Syria said, a bit reluctant lacing his voice.

"Sorcerer?" The biker said.

"They're similar to witch and wizards, but they are the one's who are...more mysterious than them. They don't use magic with wands and their magic aren't passed from their families. Magic choose them to be their host, they can be oracles, they can also be enchanters. Sorcerers had been the most mysterious race of them all, no one knows when it started and they allied themselves to no one." Syria said "We tried to keep track on them, but there are so many falsely claimed sorcerers that it's hard to find a real one."

"For the ones that are trying to find them, you sure have a lot of information." Skull commented.

"It's all thanks to a clan that had allied to us in the 1900s." Syria replied "They keep track on everything, recording histories, allied themselves to the ones that gives them information that involves the world around us. They were called the Bookman clan."

"Bookman?" Skull repeated "Are they still your ally?"

"I don't know, since I have been forever under Rogue's watch, I wasn't allowed to know much about the headquarter." Syria shrugged helplessly "Now excuse me while I go change my clothes, we're going to have an appointment with The Dimension Witch."

-0-

Rogue suddenly looked up, like he knew something was going to happen soon.

"What's wrong?" Geo asked.

"Nothing." Rogue brushed it off "It must be my imagination."

Geo stared at him before shrugging, going back to his game.

He still have an opponent to beat.

-0-

…

"I never notice there was a freaking Japanese house in the middle of Italy." Skull said.

Syria chuckled "You'll get used to it...one day."

"But you said it's hard to keep track on a sorcerer." The stuntman said.

"But she's different." The exorcist said "She was called The Dimension Witch, she existed longer than any sorcerers in this world. Every time the HQ tried to catch her, the whole house and herself weren't there any more. They gave up on trying to capture her, since she was too unpredictable."

Skull gulped, but there was a question lingering on his mind.

"How did she escaped?" He asked.

"I used to ask one of her customers, and they said their feet carried them there." Syria replied "I guess we have became one of her guests too."

"How so?" The biker asked.

"They also said only the ones who can see it are the ones who had the desires that can be fulfilled by her." The exorcist said, stepping into the house "Are you coming or not? The more we spend time here, the lesser the time you have to train."

Skull followed him without any more questions.

When the slid the door, they were greeted with two girls who looked like twins, one with pink short hair and and the other with blue long pigtails

"Welcome!" They said in unision.

"Hello." Syria nodded "I'm looking for The Dimension Witch."

"Our mistress was waiting for you." The pink girl bounced around them.

"She is, she is." The blue girl agreed.

"Is that so." Syria mumbled under his breath.

The twins led both of them to a grand room, where a woman was waiting for them.

She had long black hair and turquoise blue eyes, she has skin as white as snow, literally. She was wearing an elegant kimono and jewelry. On her hand was a smoking pipe, which was the source of the white smoke filling the room.

"Welcome you two." She said with a mischievous smirk dancing on her face.

"Thank you for welcoming us warmly to your...domain, Dimension Witch." Syria said.

"That's only a title, you can call me Yuuko." She waved it off "Now, tell me your name."

"Syria." The exorcist said.

"Skull." the biker introduced.

"Interesting names." Yuuko said "Then, what do you need?"

"I need to find what Skull's special ability is." Syria said.

"The biker's special ability." Yuuko clapped her hand together "Well then, I will need an exchange."

"An exchange." Skull repeated.

"Right, an exchange." The black-haired woman said "From you, Mr. Exorcist. Everything must have it's rightful price, even the information. I can't just give them for free, you know."

"Then what do you want, then?" Syria asked.

"Hmm...let's see." She said thoughtfully "...Then how about some Knipschildt chocolate and Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Romanee-Conti Grand Cru from France?"

Syria's eyes almost popped out. Chocolate from Knipschildt and the most finest wine in the world? That's almost as much as his regular budget while working as an exorcist!

"I want those two by the end of the day, if you can guarantee you can do that, then I'll reveal what Skull-chan's ability is." Yuuko said.

Syria gritted his teeth and tried to control his anger as he spend his money on one fucking request. He took a deep breath, ignoring the snicker from the sorceress, and accepted his fate.

"I'll do it." He said in defeat.

"Great!" The woman said, clapping her hands together "Now, Skull-chan, what ability do you have right now?"

"Uuhh, I only have an immortal body?" Skull replied, more like ask himself.

"Right, but there's still one more thing. The sorceress said "Maru."

"Here!" The blue girl said cheerfully.

"Can you get those cards for me, the one with the pictures?" Yuuko asked.

"Of course!" Maru skipped out of the room, leaving the four others behind.

"Well then, to tell you the truth, those chocolates and wine don't cost much when you only count Skull-chan's power. However," Yuuko's mischievous demeanor was gone, replacing it with a serious one "I supposed you have questions to ask me too, Syria."

* * *

 **The reason why I put Yuuko-san in here is because I can't let my OCs to know everything all the time, you know. That would make them seem like they know everything, and since Yuuko was called The Dimension Witch, why not put her here, since she seems like she knows everything, and it makes my plot flows kinda easier.**

 **I might add them later on, but that still depends on how the plot flows.**

 **I'm going to put a poll, once I figure out how it works first, so can you choose one?**

 **And review, please? 'Cause they kinda get me pumped. That or I'm just trying to get attention.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I'm back, since I don't have anything to tell you, you guys can start reading.**

 **And there's a polls that I need you guys to choose, so can you guys do that for me, please?**

 **With nothing else to say, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or xxxHolic.**

* * *

"What do you want to ask, Syria-chan?" Yuuko hummed.

"Why is Rogue wearing the necklace, what makes it so important to him and the general that they won't tell me?" Syria asked.

"One question at a time." The sorceress said "And take these words into your heart, you too, Skull-chan."

Syria nodded, waiting for the information he was going to receive.

"Rogue's dead." The sorceress said.

Skull choked on his own spit while Syria narrowed his eyes.

"This is not funny." He said lowly.

"I'm not joking, what I'm saying right now is the truth. That boy was supposed to return to Death, but he didn't, he still has a mission to fulfill and his destiny is too important for him to die so soon." Yuuko said, leaning into the sofa "It's a sad fate, I must say."

"Then how did he died?" Syria asked.

"He wasn't supposed to exist in this world and I supposed you heard the story about those two warlocks who made a bargain with Death, right?" Seeing him nod, she continued "In Rogue's case, he was meant to be one of the challenges for his mother, who will have to face her child's death. Unfortunately, she decided to fight against that challenge and she made a grave mistake by continuing the curse."

"How did she?" Skull asked.

"She brought him back to life." The black-haired woman said "She guessed that Death might pull one last challenge, so she prepared everything. When she felt that something's wrong with her baby, she immediately went to find a way to keep him alive. The necklace that boy held is a special one, it can tie a dead one's soul to its owner's body."

"How did she got her hand in such a powerful thing?" Skull asked "Is it a coincidence that she found it just in time for Rogue?"

"There is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable." Yuuko said, and Syria had a feeling that he would be hearing those two sentences a lot if he visit the witch again "She had it all along, more exactly, she got it from her husband."

"The eleventh head of the di Valencia has a necklace that can bring people back to life." Syria said dryly "No wonder they live so long."

"There is an disadvantage to everything." Yuuko said "But that's for you to know and for me to keep quiet, since the information you just receive is enough for the amount of things I will receive tonight."

Syria growled as the woman smiled cheekily at him, before he could say anything else, the blue-haired girl came back.

"I got the cards!" Maru said and bounced to the sorceress' side.

"Thank you, Maru." the woman patted the young girl's head before spreading the cards out.

There were 26 letters in the alphabets, each were written elegantly.

"Now, choose 2 letters, any letters you like." The black-haired woman said.

Skull took a glance at the cards and he decided to choose the letter P and B.

"Hmmm, interesting." The woman mumbled "You, Skull-chan, had the power to possess someone's body."

"Eh?" Was the answer she received.

"What makes you so sure about it?" Syria asked.

"Each letters represent an ability, whether they are Illusions or Teleport. Since one letter is hard, since it can mean many abilities, so I told him to choose two." Yuuko smiled "P means possessing, so B means Body. And Skull-chan choose P first, so I confirmed his abilities."

"There must be a coincidence." Syria argued.

"There is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable." Yuuko said mischievously "Now, since I've answered your questions and help you find what Skull-chan's ability is, at what time do you think my treats are going to arrive?"

"..."

For once in his life, Syria wanted to kill someone so bad.

-0-

Lal Mirch, for once in her life, found meditating was relaxing.

After Kinge had sent her to a part of the forest and just sit down and do nothing, it felt like all of the tensions had disappeared. Sure it was annoying since she can't stretch and do anything besides, well, sitting there. After half an hour of grumbling and shifting around, she finally relaxed and enjoyed the silence in the forest, she didn't have to worry about enemies attacking her, no duties from the Nono, and no idiots brats to train.

Especially that idiot bastard called Colonello.

Lal blushed at the thought of the blonde, he was so flirty and carefree, he has personalities that are unnecessary in the military. Such things could only lead you to your own death.

"When I say meditating, I didn't say thinking about your crush, you know." An amused voice said.

Lal opened her eyes and saw the general standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"Shut up." She said before standing up.

"No worries, I won't tell anybody about that." The red-headed woman waved it off "About the meditation, how do you feel now?"

"A bit better." The soldier admitted.

"That's better than I expected. Kinge nodded to herself "Now, I want you do make a Dying Will Flame."

"How can I?" Lal asked.

"Since your flames are Rain, maybe it's easier to control, since now you've calmed down and relaxed." Kinge shrugged "Now try to focus and imagine there's a flame burning on your palm."

Lal nodded and took a deep breath,showing her palm and a few seconds later, a water-like flame appeared on her palm.

King nodded in approval and smiled at the shocked woman, who was looking at her palm.

"Congratulations, You've managed to make your own Dying Will Flame." She said "If only those two could have done the same thing like you."

"You mean Reborn and Fon?" Lal asked, seeing her nod, she continued "What did they do?"

"I try to kill them." She said "And it worked, but not much like you. Their flames just appeared for a few seconds before they were blown away. Maybe you can help me train them, since you've done it so successfully."

"...Maybe I will." Lal said.

Kinge chuckled.

She guessed she can work along well with the soldier.

-0-

Both martial artist and hitman held back the urge to sneeze while they were being taken care by Luce.

"Are there anywhere else?" She asked.

"No, it's all fine now. Thank you, Luce." Fon bowed at the woman.

Reborn let out a grunt.

Suddenly, the door was opened.

"We're back." Syria said.

"Welcome back, how was the trip?" Luce asked.

The exorcist grumbled about 'expensive stuffs' and 'evil sorceress', so Luce thought it went well.

"Hi, Luce!" Skull grinned at the woman.

"What got the exorcist so grumpy?" Reborn asked.

"Oh, we went to a sorceress house and she requested him to buy some chocolate and wine." Skull explained.

"Not just any normal kind, it was Knipschildt chocolate and Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Romanee-Conti Grand Cru." Syria rambled "At this rate, I'm going to go bankrupt!"

"I thought you earn a lot." Verde wondered.

"I do, but the information wasn't worth it." The green-eyed male said "Just discovering the Carcassa's power and a bit of my question, even those are cheap."

"What did you ask?" Luce asked.

Skull was going to ask something when a ringtone was heard in the room.

"Private things." Syria replied airily.

 _I'm bringin' sexy back_

 _Them other boys don't know how to act_

 _I think it's special, what's behind your back_

Syria pulled out his phone and looked at the caller while the others just stared at him.

"Yes?" He said in a polite tone.

…

"Next week?"

…

"Understood, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He ended the call and put his phone away.

"What?" He said when he saw the others staring at him.

"You put Sexy Back as your ringtone?" Reborn deadpanned.

"To piss them off." Syria smirked "Like when they're in the middle of a meeting, imagine what happens."

"You got a point." The hitman smirked back.

"Now, I wonder when will those two come back." Syria hummed.

-0-

"Achoo!"

"I'm starting to wonder who's grumbling about us over and over." Geo mumbled under his breath "Stupid assholes."

"Language." Rogue warned.

"I mean, idiots." Geo corrected himself.

The small brunette sighed and looked at the clock, which said 4pm.

"The gate should be opening soon." He said.

"Su-Damnit!" Geo cursed "Just when it's so long and big."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at that.

"Am I hearing you describing something?" He asked.

"It's a new game which is called slither. io, similar to agar. io ." Geo explained.

"Let me try." Rogue said.

"I dare you to beat my new record." Geo dared.

"You're on." Rogue smirked.

-0-

When the night came, it was time for Syria to fight the two exorcist that the general had sent.

"These two are Luca and Kate, they will be your opponents for tonight." Kinge introduced.

The two warlocks bowed at the crowd respectfully at the others.

"Remember, Rimbach, if these two didn't kill you, I will." Kinge warned, a sadistic light shone in her bloody red eyes.

Syria gulped almost inaudibly before facing the two on the field.

"Ready…" she said loudly "Go?"

He hoped he will survive.

* * *

 **I realized I've been stalling Syria's battle too long and that's because I don't know how to write it. I used to write battle scenes and I'm _really_ bad at writing it, but I'll try.**

 **Once again, please choose a vote at my account. It's really important.**

 **Oh, and review, please? 'Cause that makes me really happy.**

 **Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, I really am. Unfortunately, I've been working on a new story in Wattpad, if anyone's interested, it's called 'A Life Full Of Surprise', or something, 'cause I'm really tired right now since it's the weekend. I'm also in the mood to draw, it's on DeviantArt and the account name is the same as this one. I can't put a link on Fanfiction because it keeps on disappearing and I just gave up on it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for delaying.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Syria dodged as the fire warlocks swung the sword at him and deflect the woman's spear with his hand. He pulled out his knives and channeled his element into them before throwing at the warlocks.

The knives melted before they could touch them.

"You have to try better than that, punny little human." Luca taunted.

"Like you aren't one." Syria said.

Kate threw ice spears at him, and he used the wind to fly in the air.

"Get down here!" she growled.

"For you all to kill me? I don't think so." Syria said.

He collected wind on his palm, making them circle around it dangerously fast and then threw it at them.

"Hah, haven't you learn your lesson yet?" Luce smirked as he sliced it.

Big mistake.

BOOM!

-0-

Geo and Rogue suddenly looked up, they looked at each other before nodding.

They have to get back to the mansion

-0-

Kinge lowered her hand down and was impressed at the results.

Various cuts were visible on her two assigned warlocks, there clothes now looked like rags. Blood were pouring out of the wounds while the exorcist was looking as healthy as ever.

"Ho-How did you…" Luca left off.

"It's a bomb." Syria said, landing on the ground softly "You thought that was just a small wind? Foolish, what I just threw at you is a magnet to winds, since the air is all around us, they gather around and into that small little ball until it couldn't store anymore. Of course, like a balloon, it will eventually explode."

"Then why didn't it explode before it reached us?" Kate asked.

"You see, I'm no expert at calculating things, that's one of my comrades specialty. What mine is your reactions." the exorcist said "You look down upon us exorcist, thinking we are just humans. That's how almost all warlocks think: We exorcist are no match to you. That's why you decided to spare the amusement to cut the wind, you just helped me completed that step."

'And that's probably why I got interested in you in the beginning, Rogue.' he thought 'You're so unpredictable that I don't know what your next step is.'

Kinge nodded in satisfaction, seems like her pupil had certainly found someone dependable to protect him.

"Do-Don't joke with me!" Luca growled, his wounds already healed "You humans are always the lowest in this world."

"Don't move."

Both of them froze, their bodies unable to move.

"What the-"

Syria smirked "Look at that, two 'powerful' warlocks listening to a weak human. How amusing."

"So he learned that far, huh." Kinge mumbled.

"How did he stop them?" Luce asked.

"By the air surrounding them." Verde explained "His element is Wind, so I can safely assume that his element is somehow related to air. He changed the air pressure so it's hard for them to move. With a small shift in the air pressure, you can easily crush a person with just the air.

"That's really scary." Skull shuddered.

"To learn to use it to his advantage, he's pretty smart." Lal commented.

"I'm sure someone also helped him too." Luce smiled sadly.

' _Have to fight at this age, the world is just too cruel.'_ she thought.

"Now, what shall I do with you two?" Syria asked himself, a sinister smirk slowly formed on his face "Should I...kill you?"

"Stop talking nonsense, you can't kill us." Kate said.

"Your healing abilities are remarkable, I have to say." Syria said "But, what will you do if I bury you with just the air, squishing your brain and heart to the point it will never heal, huh? Without both of them, you can't heal."

"General, aren't you going to stop him?" Reborn asked, flicking his fedora up a bit.

Kinge chuckled "What are you saying, hitman? Don't you remember? The way to victory in this world-"

"AAAAGGGHH!"

"-is the death of our opponent."

"What's wrong?" Syria said "Didn't you say we were the lowest in this world? What happened to your previous confidence? We are weak, that is true, but thanks to that, you were blinded by that fact that you don't know we used that to throw you off."

"Im...possible." Kate managed to choke out.

"It is, huh?" the exorcist said "But as they say: Anything is possible."

He was going to crush them when-

Smack!

"Syria Rimbach!"

He froze when he heard that angered tone.

He was screwed.

Kinge looked behind her and saw Rogue stomped to the scene.

This won't end well to the exorcists.

-0-

"How many times do I have to tell you, huh!?" Rogue scolded.

"I'm sorry." Syria shrank back, trying to escape the small boy's wrath with a scared look on his face.

Kinge had announced that Syria was the winner and told the other two warlocks to go back to the branch, right now, she's currently watching an interesting scene in front of her, free HD quality too.

"I am so disappointed in you!" Rogue said before taking a deep breath, his eye turned sad before leaving.

The whole room was quiet.

"You screwed up." Geo pointed that obvious fact out "He told you not to kill people unless it's the last way to deal with it, but you went against what he said."

"Shut up, like you haven't done it." Syria said, trying to find a way apologize to the small warlock.

"Does Rogue always act like that?" Fon asked.

"Yeah, when you went against his words." Geo said "He worries over people like that and when he blows up, your soul will be filled with guilt just like his newest victim. I suggest try to find a way to talk to him first."

"Thanks for the advice." Syria sighed before walking out.

"Now, I see that you have survived well in the Amazons, we'll continue the training tomorrow. Tonight, you can rest." Kinge ordered.

The group listened and retired to bed.

-0-

Rogue had outright ignored him, and he didn't even bother to hide it. Every time Syria tried to approach him, he would look at him with that same sad look when he found out he was an exorcist and the black-haired male would get tongue-tied and the small boy would walk away.

"I told you so." Geo said.

"He's so good at guilt-tripping." Syria sighed harshly.

"Try to corner him and ignore his eyes, that helped me." Geo advised.

The exorcist nodded sulkily before leaving.

"Right, today, we'll continue where we left off." Kinge said "Reborn, Fon and Lal had activated their Dying Will Flame, now the scientist will explain how those flames works."

Verde pushed his glasses up.

"According to the researchers, Dying Will Flames were first known when Vongola Primo and his Guardians were known. They were the only ones to have them and it was now passed to the Vongola Nono. They're not real flames and they don't spread out like it, they acted based on your emotions, or more like a battle aura to be exact. So far, Dying Will Flames had been divided into seven types which represents the elements of the sky: Rain, Storm, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Sun and Sky." Verde explained "I've made a machine that can determine what type of Dying Will Flame will you have in your body, I will make a quick scan inside it to see what type of Wave Energy is inside you, that way, you can know how to fight it with your own flame."

"Huh, sounds good enough." Skull shrugged.

"Now, if you can stand inside that machine-" the scientist pointed at the machine next to him "-it will scan you then we will know what type of flame you posses. Who wants to be the volunteer?"

"I will." Skull volunteered.

The stuntman stepped into the machine and Verde quickly worked on the tablet. The lights glowed brightly for a second before the screen showed the result.

"You have Cloud Flames." Verde said while the machine printed out a paper "That paper holds basic information about Cloud Flames, so don't lost it."

Skull accepted the paper and went to the other side he won't get in the way.

After a few minutes, they discovered Reborn had Sun Flames, Fon has Storm Flames, Viper has Mist, Luce had Sky, Verde himself had Lightning and shockingly, Lal carried inside her three Dying Will Flames.

"Although the two other flames are a bit, so I can safely assume that Rain Flames are the main one." Verde said.

"Sky, Rain, Storm, Mist, Light, Sun and Lightning." Reborn mumbled "Those are the same type of flames like the Vongola."

"Do you want to try to?" the scientist asked Geo.

"I'm not interested in those flames." he declined.

"Try to understand their abilities and we will continue in the afternoon." Kinge said before pulling her pupil along.

"Wait! What did I do!?" Geo asked after being pulled out of the room.

"We'll redo your training." the general said "I know you've been relying on Rogue on the review and this time, I'm going to personally see how much you improve."

They closed the door and the adult started working.

-0-

In Rogue's room, he was sitting on the bed, staring mindlessly at the window which showed the forest outside.

" _Ro...gue…"_

" _Murderer!"_

" _You worthless little bitch. The only thing you're good at is pleasure us men, aren't you?"_

Rogue closed his eye and tried to block those old memories away. But it was too late, and the scenes keep on flashing in front of his eye.

Those old men raping him.

Syria lying on the ground, staring at him wit his dead eyes.

The children screaming while they're being experimented.

His parents lying on the ground motionlessly.

 _Stop it._

 _Stop!_

 _STOP!_

" _YOU MURDERER!"_

Rogue snapped his eye opened and he realized he was panting hard, sweat was dripping and wetting his shirt, when he touched his face, tears were streaming down his face.

He took a few minutes to calm his heart down and slowly untied his bandages, letting the tears fall freely.

"Meow?"

He looked next to him and saw Inutile looking at him.

"Hey Inutile." he smiled weakly and let the cat climb on his lap "So you've seen this pathetic side of mine, huh?"

That cat meowed again, this time a bit worried, and stood up on his two paws to lick the tears away.

"Thank you." he sniffed and brushed the tears away with the sleeve of his coat "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

He rolled over the bed and the cat jumped into his embrace.

"I shouldn't even be alive right now." he said and played with his paws "I hate myself for even smiling and being healthy like a normal person."

He stared at his cat's eyes.

"I'm jealous of you, Inutile." he smiled slightly at the cat "You're a freeloader here and you don't have to repay us anything, do you know how much I'm jealous of the simplest things like how people can live without their lives threatened everyday? They don't know the dangers lurking around here, just thought when they reached adulthood, they can smoke weeds, date anyone, have a decent job, not like us. We have to look out for our own lives, cursed from the day we were born with these ugly powers and went through that horrible trial to be accepted into what we call a 'home'."

He released a bitter chuckled "We sure are twisted."

While he was mumbling to himself, he didn't notice a certain exorcist standing outside, hearing everything he said.

* * *

 **I really suck at making fighting scenes.**

 **Review, please? And there's a poll in my account and I would really appreciate it if you can spend a little time to choose just one option.**

 **See you at the next chapter.**


	28. OMAKE 2

**Sorry for those who were expecting for the next chapter, I'm writing an OMAKE this time, since it's a long time since I've done it last time.**

 **Warning: these websites are really disgusting, I repeat, they're really disgusting. For those who hadn't read the first OMAKE, head my words. For those who has and had search one it, this one is more gruesome than the last ones. You won't be able to watch porn the same way. That's all I have to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"What's this?"

Geo looked up and saw Rogue pointing at his new YouTube account.

"I made an account so I can make videos, so you can get fans and subscribers from other people." he explained.

Syria frowned "Why would you do that?"

"'Cause it's fun!" Geo said "You remember the last Pewdiepie's video we watched a few weeks ago, it has the most views at my account."

"How many?" Syria asked.

"Around 8 thousand views." Geo said, taking the Ipad and showed them the last video.

"How come we didn't notice you filmed us?" Rogue frowned.

"I set a camera in front of us before watching, you guys were just waiting for me so you didn't notice." Geo replied "I wanna make another video, with the 3 of us in it."

"Meow." Inutile meowed, irritated that the warlock had forgotten him.

"No one wants you in the video." Geo waved him off.

"You're mean, Geo." Rogue said, pointing at a comment "It says here: 'I love how the cat just went to the toilet and threw up.'"

"As long as it's a funny one then I'm in." Syria shrugged.

"What about you?" the older warlock asked his half.

"I see no harm in it." he shrugged.

-0-

All three of them (four if you count Inutile) decided to sat in the living room again and this time, they saw Geo setting a camera in front of them and then sat next to them with a computer on his lap.

"Okay, let's watch part 2 of _Things You Never Should Google_." Geo said, clicking the film.

(Like last time, **Bold** is Pewdiepie)

 **Previously on lost.**

"Huh?" Syria said.

" **Hah-Uhhh!"**

" **Ugh!"**

" **AWW!"**

" **Aw!"**

" **Ugh!"**

" **...I can't."**

" **Uuugghh!"**

" **Blegh!"**

Rogue can't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards.

"His pronunciation is...interesting." he commented.

" **Last episode, with this close, this close to throwing up. But here we are again! Ten more things that you shouldn't google. I will google it or you bros, and you can watch me suffer."**

"We're suffering with you too." Syria said "Like that phobia on the last episode."

They all shuddered at the memory.

"This time you're not stealing the toilet again, you useless cat." Geo eyed the cat which was sitting on Rogue's lap.

"Grrrr." the cat purred, sending him a challenging look.

" **Alright, so according to this list, we're on lamprey eel, let me know how far you make it in this video."**

"Oh god." Geo shuddered "Is the eel real?"

"Yes." Rogue replied.

"Look at those teeths. They kinda reminded me about one of the monsters in hell, literally." Syria recalled.

" **It really is not that bad. I mean they're pretty fucking terrifying, and I would never even go fucking any near one. Aw fuck me."**

"And he said it's not that bad." Geo said.

" **I think thaaat...Do you remember that Star Wars' monster that was in the sandpit? I think that it was inspired by it."**

"Actually they're the...how do you say it right? 'Grandkids' of the real Lamprey in Hell." Rogue hummed.

"Really?" Syria said.

"One of their kinds had came to the Welza's world and lived here. The Welza got the name right, and many lived here a long time ago, but only a few survived. After many years, they lost their viciousness and now they just go and suck any animals and human being's blood." the small boy explained "There are 38 kinds of lampreys are known in the world and only 18 of them are parasitic."

"Can we eat them?" Geo asked.

"Yes, infact, Queen Elizabeth II's coronation pie was made out of lampreys." Rogue said.

"Okay, enough with the food, let's go back to the video." Syria said.

" **Why do they have t-Oh god, they have faces!"**

"Duh." Syria said.

" **Hi~!"**

Geo snickered.

" **Ugh!"**

"People photoshopped it, too?" Syria said in disbelief "What is wrong with them?"

" **Aw, they photoshopped it. Oh, why would you do that!? The fuck is wrong with you?"**

"My point exactly." Syria said.

" **Crabs the STD, what is that?"**

"What are they?" Geo asked Rogue.

"They are like leeches, except that they look like crabs and they hide in public hair or other parts, as long as they have hair. However, they are rarely in you hair on the head." Rogue explained.

…

"How...do you know...that they are...you know...in it?" Geo asked hesitantly.

"You'll know it when you feel the itch down there." the small brunette smirked "Do you have the crabs?"

"I'm gonna go and check." Geo gulped and went to the bathroom.

"You're on to something." Syria pointed out.

"It doesn't suck all of your blood, they're common and mostly everyone has it. It's not like it's going to kill you or something." Rogue shrugged "Let's ignore him and continue."

"You're cruel, Rogue." Syria said.

" **Oh shit, yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh is that how it looks like?"**

"Yup." Rogue said, popping the 'p'.

" **Alright, I...let's just move on."**

"I'm back." Geo said, plopping next to Rogue's right.

"Is the crab there?" Syria asked.

"Very funny." Geo huffed.

" **Two kids one sandbox original video. What is that?"**

...

"...Ohmygod…" Geo whimpered "I will never watch porn in the same way again."

Inutile hid into Rogue's shirt, who was gripping the cat like he was the only thing that stopped him from throwing up.

"Oh god." Syria threw up in the bucket he readied.

"Why would people go and do that!?" Geo cried "This is not how you use a dildo!"

" **Is it over? I wanna cry."**

"Me too, bro." Geo sniffed.

" **What is wrong with people?"**

"Is this how humanity had turned out?" Syria said while wiping the vomit from the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

" **I've joked about shoving stuff down the dick hole, but I didn't know it was actually physically possible."**

"I'm not trying that." Geo said.

"You meant you wanted to try before?" Syria asked in disbelief "Are you an M?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't want my dick to turn out like...that." Geo said, recalling that horrible scene.

" **Alright, this one-eh, meatspin. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've seen meatspin a lot of times."**

"Meat...spin." Geo typed.

Rogue watched the first two seconds before letting one hand to cover his cat's eyes and the other to cover his own eye.

"This is meatspin, literally." Syria grimaced "I thought it would be different."

"Maybe I should listen to his warning." Geo mused "But then we wouldn't know what he was watching."

" **This is like my homepage now."**

"I bet every morning when he logged into his website and the meatspin will burn his eyes." Syria snickered.

"Is it over?" Rogue asked.

"Not yet." the exorcist replied.

" **For anyone who's seen this video, if that song ever shows up at a party, just look around. Just look around you and you will see like all the people get triggered. Heh, you'll know, you'll know right away by looking at-eh-at everyone else's faces, who's seen that video and who hasn't."**

"It's over." Rogue said, setting his hands down.

" **Alright, let's move on. Four girls fingerpaint. That can't be that bad."**

"Let's see." Geo hummed and clicked on the video.

…

This time, all four of them threw up.

"Is this the same like 2 girls and 1 cup?" Geo moaned.

"It says that it's the same director, so I guess yes." Syria said.

"Pewdiepie's face is like 'what the fuck is this?' kinda face." Geo snickered.

" **Alright, it's done. This is not how you fingerpaint. So not fingerpaint."**

"I'm not going to look at fingerpaint in the same way again." Geo said.

" **Tub girl.. Oh yeah, tub girl. Tub girl is my bae. I can appreciate tub girl."**

"I can't take this seriously." Rogue turned away before he could throw up again.

Inutile was the only one who threw up this time.

" **Ilovefishes. Com."**

This time, it was less….disgusting that the last two videos, but it was still disgusting, though.

"This is not what you should shove into your ass." Geo grimaced.

" **I like the music. Oh, it goes in the butthole. A fish, a fish goes in the butthole. Is she gonna poop it out? She's gonna poop it out, isn't she?"**

"His face looks like he's having a trauma." Rogue commented.

" **Oh! OH! Oh, oh, oh, oh shit. Oh shit! How many fucking are there!? Oh god it keeps coming! HOW MANY FUCKING ARE THERE?"**

"I lost count around five." Syria said.

"Eight?" Geo guessed.

"Must be." Rogue said.

" **Still better than the Star Wars prequels."**

Geo gasped "Don't EVER say that to my face again."

"He's a harcore Star Wars fan, by the way." Rogue said to the camera.

" **Oh god, oh god no. I've heard about this one, I've heard about this one since I was a kid, but I've never actually seen it. It's called pain olympic."**

"I've heard about that too, maybe I should watch it." Syria said.

You shouldn't have said that, Syria.

…

Geo was outright crying, hiding his face into the pillow, muttering something about 'dicks' and 'not how you use it', Syria's face was green and still vomiting into the bucket, Rogue was shivering and trying to erase the most horrifying thing he had seen in his life, Inutile left because he couldn't handle it anymore.

Even when people claim it was fake, it was so real none of them dared to watch again just to make sure.

They had marked this day as 'Trauma Day'.

And they didn't even finish the video.

* * *

 **Please vote at my account, they really matters to me.**

 **And review, please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**First, I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. It's just that my overall score on Math is B+ and my dad flipped off and I think I might be on the verge of not posting for a really long time. I know some of you would think that B+ is a really high score, but my dad is really strict and he is a math genius, so a B+ on the overall score is not acceptable to him, which is a real pain in the ass.**

 **I have nothing to say more, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

A figure moved swiftly in the shadows, passing through the trees and destroying the traps that tried to stop his way.

 _Where is it?_

His eyes glanced around and finally landed on his destination: The Arcobaleno Mansion. He grinned and pushed the door silently, his steps making no sound as he looked around, as if he was looking for something.

 _That ultimate power._

He stopped when he felt that familiar wave. The power he was looking for.

He opened the door and released a chuckled. There it was, the treasure he was looking for years.

The power that can destroy the Arcobaleno once and for all.

"Who is it?"

The intruder snapped his head at the voice and his delight rose more when he saw the Sky standing there alone, so defenseless. Good, then his plans will be completed faster than he expected.

He approached her slowly, like he was taking a stroll while pulling out a dagger, its blade gleaming under the moonlight. The Sky continued to stand there, looking at him with a small sense of confusion.

"Luce-san?"

He froze when he heard a new voice. He stepped back and observed as the new Cloud wielder came.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" the Cloud asked.

"I'm just taking a stroll, I can't sleep tonight." the Sky smiled "What about you, Skull? Did you train today, too?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it. I just hope tomorrow everything will turn out fine." the Cloud chuckled nervously "I heard Rogue's going to make a feast if I win."

 _Rogue._

He stopped and his mouth slowly formed into a sadistic smile.

 _The Moon has returned._

 _It's time...for the death of the Arcobaleno to begin._

 _Starting with the Knight._

-0-

The next day, Kinge and Luce was sitting in the garden, drinking tea.

"How are the trainings going on?" Luce asked with a smile on her face.

"It's going well, faster than I expected. They had managed to create Dying Will Flames with no problem, however, they don't know how to apply them into their weapons or their fighting patterns." Kinge replied "I guess that is the flaw in every Arcobaleno: they do it separately."

"Indeed it is, aren't we?" the pregnant woman said fondly "But you can't blame us about it, what if one day we have showed our powers and it would be a problem balancing the Arcobaleno if the rumors spread. People will start to crave the power hidden within the balance of the world."

"Then learn not to use them." Kinge said, sighing through her nose "A bunch of useless people, they're even worse than my pupils."

"Speaking of your pupils, where is Rogue?" Luce frowned "I haven't seen him this morning."

"He looked too weak today, so I ordered him to stay in bed." Kinge said, sipping her black tea.

"Is there something wrong with him?" the pregnant woman asked worriedly.

"Instead of worrying about him, I suggest you should worry about yourself." the general said, narrowing her eyes and looking at the don of Giglio Nero "There's something wrong with you, and I am certain that it concerns with your oracle powers."

Luce set her cup down gently and looked at the reflection through the tea, frowning at her own face.

"My visions are...blurry." she said hesitantly, as if she didn't want to admit it "I can't see it clear this time."

"It means your time is almost up." Kinge said, a flash of sadness went through her eyes "The curse of the Giglio Nero is taking a tool on you, I suggest you should stop using your abilities."

"But if I don't, what will happen to them." Luce said "I don't want to not know something would happen in the future, I want to prepare myself when something bad happens."

"You were too used to have your powers warning you for the trouble beforehand, that's why you are scared when someone advised you to stop using them." the red-headed woman sighed "I understand that, but unless you want to survive and at least see your daughter smile, then I suggest you should enjoy being a normal human for once. Without guessing the future and live in the present."

"But...I'm scared." she whispered, a tear escaping her eye, followed with streams of salty substances "I'm scared of living as a normal human being, I' scared of being normal."

Kinge set down her own cup as she watched the Sky Arcobaleno in front of her crying because she doesn't want to be normal.

This was how bad the world had turned into. A normal human with powers of an oracle, afraid of being normal again with no powers.

She pulled out a small clock from her pocket and glanced at the time, narrowing her eyes as the long hand approaching slowly but surely at the number 0. Inside her head, she was screaming in glee.

It's almost time for someone to die.

-0-

Inside a certain warlock's room, things were not going well.

"104.5, huh…" Syria mumbled, looking at the small brunette's temperature "You're definitely sick."

"I'm not sick." Rogue huffed, but the flush on his face proved the opposite.

"You should stay in bed." the exorcist advised "And...I'm sorry."

"I don't quite understand why you are apologizing." Rogue said with a flat expression on his face.

"I'm not joking, Rogue. I'm sorry for acting so impulsive." Syria said "If you didn't stop me, I would have crushed them to death."

"You're an idiot." Rogue whispered as he looked at him in the eye "But I'm also an idiot."

"I guess that makes the two of us then." he smiled nervously, not knowing what he was trying to do."

"I knew that you've never kill somebody before, Syria." he continued "And I'm not letting you kill anyone."

"But as long as it's you, then I'm ready to kill someone." Syria protested.

"That's why I said stop." he said, a pained look on his face "I don't want you to walk down the same path as I am, I don't want you to know how much pressure it is after you kill someone. It's not easy trying to bear that weight, if you can't handle it, you will be crushed by it."

"But I've killed before!" Syria said.

"Golems don't count, they are controlled by magic, made by rocks and dirts." Rogue said "You've been trained to kill us, to kill the monsters that threatened humanity, I understand that, but someday you'll understand why I am holding you back, Syria."

Syria gritted his teeth as those words echoed in his mind. Yes, he never killed someone or even a monster before and he's scared to try. But if he can't kill people, how is he supposed to protect him if he can't kill?

"Sorry, please don't dwell on it for long," Rogue sighed "You'll understand when the time's come, right now, I just want to enjoy the moment right now."

Syria reluctantly nodded as the brunette got into a coughing fit again.

"I thought you can't be sick." he attempted to lighten the mood.

But it seemed to worsen as Rogue looked sadder as he gripped the necklace, a habit he unconsciously does when he's worried about something, or someone.

"It used to happen a lot when I was young, because my body was too weak." Rogue recalled, that far away look that Syria hated had returned to his eyes "My body wasn't accustomed with the necklace, so sometimes it just collapse. Maybe there's something wrong with my body."

'It's not your body, Rogue. It was your necklace.' Syria thought as the blood inside it was there, but it was less than the last time he had seen.

"I should make some porridge now." he said finally, standing up and brushing invisible dust off his body.

"You can cook?" Rogue asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course I can." upon still receiving that look, a tick mark appeared on his forehead "I can cook, I'm just too lazy to make one."

"Then I'll be expecting your...cooking skills." Rogue said, a bit skeptically, like he still can't believe the exorcist can actually cook "But how come the house was flooding _and_ on fire that day?"

"It was Geo's fault." he automatically replied.

"Uh-huh…" Rogue said with a flat look on his face.

-0-

When he was in the kitchen waiting for the pot to boil, Geo came in. But he was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Dude, really?" he deadpanned.

"Boss' orders, can't disobey." Syria said, dodging.

"Huh?"

Boom!

-0-

Back in his room, Rogue groaned as he dialed a number on speed dial.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to order another stove…"

-0-

Syria slowly poked his head up and observed the surroundings.

The porridge pot was gone, and the porridge was everywhere, covering the room and everything else with slimy white things, the stove was still burning, smoke erupting from it. Alarms had gone off, and he was near to blast them off because of that irritating sound.

Geo was standing there with bits of porridge covering his body, he was spotted with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Seriously?" he said "I'm not even near the stove."

Syria released a tired sigh.

"Great, now I need to make another one." he said to Geo "This time, don't even come near the mansion."

-0-

When lunch time came, it was time for Kinge to train them. This time, all five of them.

The general let her eyes roam over the soldiers that she trained and she was satisfied with the results.

They are ready to die.

"I see that you all had trained." she said slowly "And you have showed up here with arrogance and confidence in your eyes, I like those looks. Well, are you ready to die now?"

"That's what we are here for, right?" Reborn smirked.

Kinge nodded and snapped her fingers.

Various monsters appeared behind her, they eyed the five with a hungry look on their face.

"Then go…"

The monsters charged.

"...and fight with your dying will!"

-0-

Boom!

"Seems like they started already." Rogue mumbled while reading the light novel "This sucks."

He was sick, there was an annoying headache that he wanted it to go away. His body was feeling sluggish and his brain ignored the letters he tried to absorb in.

Being sick sucks, he felt so useless.

When was the last time he felt like this?

Ah yes, it was _that_ time.

He looked at the ceiling, untying the eyepatch and looked around boringly.

"You seem to be in a bad state."

Rogue stiffened as he stared at the shadowed part of the room. Fear starting to spread all over his body as the figure seemed to smirk in the dark.

" _Listen Rogue…"_

"You've grown quite well, unlike the last time I've seen you."

" _When you see him, you have to run away."_

"Yo-You…" Rogue managed to uttered out as he approached closer.

" _Don't believe what he says, he will destroy you."_

"Where's your family? Oh, I know. They've been murdered."

" _You have to believe what I'm going to say. He's the one…"_

He stopped in front of the frightened boy.

"By you."

" _That will murder our family."_

-0-

Crash!

"Rogue." Syria said, exchanging a look at the brown-haired male before running up to the second floor.

-0-

Kinge suddenly froze as she sensed a presence inside her pupil's room.

The monsters froze as they sensed their mistress sudden change in behaviour.

The soon to be Arcobaleno were confused why their opponents just stopped.

"What's wrong, Kinge-san?" Skull asked after regaining his control of his own body.

"You all, come back where you came from until you have my orders." the general addressed the monsters before charging back into the mansion.

"Kinge-san!" Luce cried out.

The red-headed woman saw her other pupil and the exorcist standing in the doorway, there weapons drawn out of their sheath. That told her Rogue was still there, good.

But what was making them stop there?

"Well, well, well." a voice drawled our casually.

She looked inside and her eyes widened.

"What did you do to him!" she growled, anger boiling inside her.

Rogue was sitting there on the bed, but what was different about him was his expression. His face was a mixture of a blank one and a scared one, she, for once in her life, had never seen Rogue been this scared. His eyes were filled with fear and he was shaking. He wasn't staring at anyone, he was looking at the ground with his eyes so wide.

"Well hello, general. How nice to see you." a man who was standing next to her pupil said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Everything about him radiated kindness, from his bluish black eyes and that pleasant smile dancing on his lips, However, the mischief and that glee that was hidden carefully behind those eyes had gave it away.

"Get away from my pupil before I burn you into ashes." the red-headed woman warned.

"You wouldn't do that." the man said while turning around, his shoulder-length silver hair waving in the air as he turned to look at Rogue "You'll protect me, right Rogue?"

"...Yes, Zagan-sama." Rogue replied firmly, unlike his shakened state.

"Rogue, get away from him." Geo said slowly "He's dangerous, your mother told you, remember?"

That seemed to got the small boy's attention. He seemed to hesitate on what to reply, but a stroke to his cheek from the man, who she remember named Zagan, he stopped shaking and just leaned into the touch like a small kitten.

"You see, I need Rogue to do something for me." Zagan hummed "Apparently, only he can do this job, no one else."

"And what is that job?" Syria asked.

"To destroy the Arcobaleno." the silver-haired male said casually, like he wasn't an enemy and he was talking about the weather.

"It's impossible to destroy the Arcobaleno." Kinge said "Even if you slaughter this generation, there are still the other two to balance the world while Checkerface looks for another one."

"Then you probably know what will happen if there are only one...balancer, correct?" Zagan smirked.

"Which one had you already destroyed?" she demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. Mare, maybe? Or was that Vongola?" the man said with a thinking face "I haven't destroyed them yet, but I'll probably set my target on the Mare rings, since they had are in the possession of the Giglio Nero famiglia."

"You'll have to step over our body if you want to get them." Kinge said.

Geo suddenly lunged at the man, his sword gleaming as he tried to behead the silver-eyed male.

Bang!

Everything seemed to stop for a second before the purple-eyed male fell into his knees, a red color bloom at his abdomen.

"Rogue, yo-you…" Syri uttered, unable to finish it in disbelief.

Rogue had just shot Geo, his half, who he considered as his family.

"Rogue, why did you do that?" the exorcist said.

Rogue didn't answer, instead he lowered his hand.

"ANSWER ME!" Syria yelled.

"Didn't he tell you, he would protect me, right?" Zagan laughed "Well, I have my fair share of amusement, shall we go now?"

Rogue nodded slowly and he snapped his fingers, they disappeared right in front of him.

Syria let out a frustrated cry.

* * *

 **I'm going to divide this into...probably two or three series, because first series is about the Arcobaleno, second involves the arcs in the manga, third is probably the Shimon arc to the end. Maybe I'll add a fourth arc, if I see the plot is convenience enough.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are very welcome, critics too. since I'm too tired to check for flaws.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to update, I was busy uploading a new chapter in wattpad, and then I got stuck in writing a D. Gray-Man fic.**

 **I'm going to my aunt's house for 10 days, so I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll try to get back to work once I'm done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Everyone was silent.

No one dared to break the tense atmosphere, in fear that something worse would happen than right now.

Kinge was looking very serious, drumming her fingers on her own arm.

Syria's expression was torn between rage and horror. He was gripping the table so tight that the surface was already breaking.

Geo, for the first time in his life, was silent. His hand was brushing the gun wound that had healed into a bullet scar. He was looking so far away, like he was remembering something.

Luce looked like she just cried a lot, her eyes were bloodshot and she was breathing fast, too fast.

The others were confused, they didn't know what happened. They were fighting and now they were sitting in the room.

What had happened 15 minutes ago?

"Seems like everyone had gathered." Checkerface said, looking unnerved by the atmosphere "Then the better to send this important mission to you all, even the general."

"Anhiliant Rogue di Valencia."

The reaction was immediate.

"You can't!" Luce said.

"Why can't we? The boy had failed his duties as the protector of the Arcobaleno, he is no longer needed." the man said.

"You can't just throw away someone that is willing to kill himself, who risks his life to protect us from the danger so easily." the seer cried, the tears escaping her eyes.

"Why do you want to kill him so badly?" Verde asked "You can just alter his memories and he wouldn't even remember."

"Because the position as the Moon Arcobaleno is dangerous. Those who had been chosen as this position is far more powerful than all of us combined. It's hard for this asshole right here to pick it is because the world is filled with greedy people, who lusts for power and wants to stand on the top with no standing in the way. The Moon has two simple options: To slay the potential dangers that craves for the powers or to crush it on their own."

"Why would they want to destroy it?" Lal asked.

"Because the Moon had went through enough, enough to have the decision to make the world live or not." Checkerface hummed "I am quite surprised that the previous Moon still survives to this day. I guess that's what you get when you always choose the ones that can even trick death."

"What do you mean?" Syria asked warily.

"Does the legend about Tithonus ring the bell?" Checkerface said.

"He is the husband of the goddess of dawn, Eos. He was granted immortality, but not eternal youth." Reborn recalled "What does that have to do with the Moon?"

"Zagan was the first Moon who choose to protect the Arcobaleno. He inherited his father's immortality, so he lived for a long time." Checkerface continued "However, when the next generation came, he had...a sudden change of heart and slaughtered that generation. I had exterminate him myself, but seems like his immortality helped him survived."

"You mean we're fighting against an immortal half-titan?" Verde asked.

"But in the myth, Tithonus only has two child, Memmon and Emathion. There's no one else besides those two." Reborn said.

"Zagan is just his fake name, he is Emathion. He somehow was granted eternal youth and is the only true citizen of Troy that had survived this long."

"But isn't the battle of Troy is just a myth?" Skull asked.

"No, they are real." Kinge said "Myths are tales that are written down by the old generations. People used to believe them, but when science came, they started to ignore them, leaving those things behind and walk forward with the belief that myths are just non-existence things."

"And how are we supposed to go against two Moons who has the power to crush the world?" Syria asked.

"It's simple, and this time I will instruct you. But you must absolutely listen to my orders and don't fight back." Checkerface said.

-0-

At an unknown cliff near the sea, two figures were staring at the blue ocean.

"Ah, I'm really lucky to reach you in time, Rogue." Zagan said with a smile on his face.

The small boy didn't say anything except snuggling next to the man with a far away look in his eyes.

"Those people wouldn't even dare trying to destroy you. They love you too much to even land a hand on you." Zagan said "You sure are important, right Rogue?"

"..."

"Oh, that's right." Zagan said, bringing the warlock's face to his direction "I buried you into your past, right?"

Rogue froze and he started to tremble again, his eyes flickering around like he was scared someone might appear.

"You're nothing but a marionette right now, being pulled by the strings I held in my hand." Zagan continued, ruffling the boy's head "You do understand why I take you away, right?"

"..."

"The Arcobaleno were supposed to be a permanently group, forever staying young to stand the weight of their duties. I supported that idea because I simply love humans. They have such a twisted personality, looking at you with such a sweet smile and then backstabbing you when they deemed you in the way or useless." Zagan recalled "I love my generations, they were such a nice bunch. They prided themselves for being the strongest, yet they were still modest. I gladly took the position as the Moon because I thought I finally can be recognized as a human. I am human too, you know."

"But that recherous idiot decided to change the way they are, collecting back the powers of the main Arcobaleno and leave them rotten to death, giving them such horrible appearances. I was really mad back then, I slaughtered the next generation and he killed me. A bastard like him thought he could kill me? I am the son of Eos, the goddess of dawn, and Tithonus, the man who never dies. I could just kill him right there, but I can't."

"Because of your kind."

Zagan narrowed his eyes as he looked at that insane eye that the small boy had.

"How's the demon inside you, Rogue?" he asked "Has it been lurking inside your head, spilling out tempting offers that you desperately want to deny?"

"N-No." the small boy finally said.

"How so?" Zagan asked, a bit curious.

"Because Rogue's not here?" the shaking stop, and a playful smirk started to form on the small boy's lips "How'd you been, old man?"

Zagan quickly released his hand as Rogue, no, the demon inside him laughed at him.

"Look at you! So afraid of me even this is the first time we met." he giggled "Oh how the mighty half-titan had fallen, scared the this puny half-demon."

Zagan didn't say anything, his hands flashing bright lights.

"No worries, I'm not interested in attacking puny weaklings." The demon waved him off "Finally, I can use this body however I want to."

"When did you appear?" the immortal man asked.

"I have good acting skills, as you see how I acted as a prey." Rogue rocked back and forth, a bored look on his face "I'm just so bored these days, and I want to have some action while I am still in possession of this body."

"I can provide you that possession forever." Zagan said with a smile on his face.

"Hmm, tempting." Rogue smiled "I wonder how long that forever of your can provide."

"Well, forever is forever." Zagan shrugged "There's a meaning behind it, that's why the word was created."

"Many people promised me forever and none of them did it." the small boy said in fake skeptical "How can I trust you that you will keep the promise."

"Well then…" Zagan snapped his fingers and a knife appeared on his hand.

Slash.

The demon was taken aback as the half-titan cut his own wrist. Golden blood poured out, staining ground with the holy liquid.

"I-Emathion, son of Tithonus and Eos, goddess of the dawn- swore on my own life, will do whatever it takes to give the demon in front of me to possess Rogue di Valencia's life forever." Zagan, or Emathion, said loudly.

Thunder boomed and the blood was gone, along with the wound.

"A promise of a titan." Rogue hummed before his shoulders shake, and he laughed "Interesting! I can't wait to see what's going to be unravel next!"

-0-

Back at the mansion, Geo had finished drawing a magic pentagon and he pulled out four small black orbs. He put each orb at each corner and stood at the last one.

"Are you sure this will work?" Fon asked

"Of course it would." Checkerface hummed "As long as we summon her where she is in her domain, then the rate of her listening is very high. And the thing she wants is right here."

Luce was holding a small wooden box which looked like an accessory box. The outside was locked firmly with brown vines.

"What is that?" Syria asked.

"It is the only thing that Eos wants for her husband, the thing that she failed to ask the king of the gods for Tithonus." the masked man said.

"Eternal youth!?" Skull said "You have that thing with you?"

"It's a gift when I helped a witch." he said "Her speciality was making things last forever, and that also includes eternal youth."

"Then why wouldn't she ask the witch?" Skull asked.

"Her pride as a primordial goddess was getting in her way to ask humans. So the only way for her to get it is for someone to offer it for her." Geo said.

He brushed over his bullet wound again, his other hand holding the bullet that Rogue had shot.

Rogue had left a message before he was gone.

And he just recently discovered the message.

 _Protect Luce-san, she holds the Mare rings._

He glanced at the pregnant woman.

Luce wasn't looking well. She was fidgeting a lot and panting.

Luce is going to be in labour soon.

"Shishou." he called to his master.

Kinge nodded gravely.

"We will have to let Luce stay out of this, for the baby's safety." she said.

"But how? She's really persistent on staying here." Geo said.

"But she's also worried about her baby." Kinge said "I'll handle her, you will perform the spell. Can I trust you on it?"

"You can." Geo said.

The older woman nodded and approached the pregnant woman. They talked quietly and at first Luce looked like she wanted to protest, but after his master talked more, her face switched to a reluctant one. Kinge called out to Lal and both of them talked before Lal Mirch announced that the women are not going to partake in this mission.

"That is fine." Checkerface waved off "Dawn is coming."

Geo nodded and clapped his hands together. He began to chant a spell under his breath and the pentagon glowed a black color. The small orbs were levitated into the air and black substances dripped down. They all connected at the center, where a big puddle is starting to form.

Syria watched the scene in front of him in wonder. No matter how much he sees the warlocks does a spell, he can't help but be awed. Geo was mumbling something in Latin, and luckily Syria had learned it.

God bless his lessons in the church.

"Suscipe, quaeso, preces mane dea. Hanc autem commutationem donum suppliciter auxilium meum respice." he mumbled.

As those last words left his lips, the black orbs suddenly crashed down, breaking into million sharp pieces. The middle glowed a bright light, blinding everyone for a few seconds before a woman stood in the middle.

"Well." the goddess of the dawn said "This is the first time I've been summoned. Quite powerful if I may add."

"Now how can I help you, warlock?"

* * *

 **See you guys next time, if you're interested, you can check those D. Gray-Man fics I wrote.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I've managed finished this faster than I expected, but not fast as I wanted it to be. I had a summer job so it consumed some of my time, no worries, though, I can still write.**

 **So excited for D. Gray-Man season 2 release date, I can't sit still!**

 **Back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

A pair of eyes opened and looked around. In front of him, behind him, below him, everything was a plain black color.

 _Where is this place?_

It felt familiar to him, but also a place where he knew he shouldn't be here.

The scenery changed. Instead of the black color, a mansion appeared before him.

 _No._

Dread filled him as the scene changed unwillingly, showing him the living room.

 _Get me out._

There was a family with 11 people, laughing together as they enjoyed their dinner.

It was his family.

"Mama, can I give Rogue his dinner?" a boy around seven asked, his red eyes showed hopefulness.

 _Nii-san…_

"Sure honey, just be careful." the boy's mother smiled and gave a bowl of soup "And remind your brother to take his medicine."

 _Don't go there, nii-san!_

"I wanna go too!" a young girl with straight brown hair and purple eyes said, raising her hands up.

"No way! You already gave him yesterday." the boy said before going.

 _Don't go there!_

An invisible force pushed him to follow the small boy, the familiar corridors and hallways made him want to give in into the panic and dive into insanity.

 _Get away from me!_

The boy stopped at a room and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Rogue. Mama made some good soup today!" the boy said.

"...Come in."

 _NO!_

He desperately tried to block out the sounds and the scene in front of him, wishing himself to just disappear from here. But the scene continued to unfold as the boy opened the door, the click of the gun gone unnoticed.

Bang!

Just like that, and Rogue felt his sanity slip.

-0-

Geo cried out as he collapsed onto his knees, holding his head tightly as the images flashed before his eyes.

"Fucking images." he growled, trying to will them away.

He was currently in Rogue's room, trying to figure out what to do after summoning the goddess. He had excused himself to retire to rest, trying to form why Rogue would join, now he got the reason.

Geo pulled out a bottle full of painkiller pills and swallowed two pills. He hadn't told this to Rogue yet but each time Rogue's remembering the past, it also appears over to him, since he is also a part of Rogue.

Feeling the headache passes away, he continued searching for the right book. If he remembered clearly, he had once skimmed past a book that has some dark spells in it. Maybe it has a spell that can drag someone into Hell, he wondered if a half-titan can be dragged too.

Then again, we couldn't forget he's also a human. That's an important detail.

"Ah-hah!" Geo grinned as he pulled out a small notebook that looked very old.

Must be older than his grandma, even though he never met her, and he's not planning to.

He flipped over, searching for some interesting spells that could possibly give them victory…

"Holy shit! They have a spell to turn 2D characters into 3D!"

...after he turns someone from the anime into life.

-0-

Goddess are beautiful, Syria concluded when he saw Eos took the form of a woman in her late twenties, with curly light orange hair and the eyes that looked like the dawn itself. Her skin was a bit tan and she had a confused smile on her face, like she didn't know why is she sitting here.

"Greetings, milady." Checkerface said, bowing low "We apologize for...summoning you do suddenly but apparently, this is very important. This case includes your son, Emathion."

"Ah yes, Emathion." Eos sighed twirling her finger in the air, a small swirl of light following it like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Can you stop him for us?" Skull asked.

"Sadly, I can't." Eos shook her head "Gods, even titans, can't interfere into humans battle, even if they are our own blood."

"But the Trojan war has the gods involved." Lal recalled.

"They were into gambling at that time, and they were also bored." the goddess waved that off "Besides, when war happens, the gods doesn't have any woman to play with."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Verde pointed out "The married goddess don't have to worry about their husbands cheating on them."

"Oh please, only Hera's the one that has worry about her husband. Even if the gods make children, there would be god of games, puberty, or even hands." Eos said.

"That would be creepy." Skull shuddered.

"But since you can't stop your own child, what should we do?" Syria asked.

"I can't join you, but I can aid you." the goddess said, snapping her fingers.

A small dagger appeared in her hand and she mumbled something in old Greece. The regular dagger glowed and a burst of aura that suddenly appeared almost blinded Syria.

"This dagger can now strip away godhood from anyone, even myself." Eos said seriously "Stab my son with this dagger and he'll turn back into a normal human with no powers, turning old and die eventually."

"Thank you, Eos." Luce smiled as she gave the goddess the box "Please accept this gift of ours."

The goddess accepted the box gently, a grateful smile bloomed on her face as the vines fell to the ground by themselves. She opened the box and a small vial with green liquid was inside.

"Thank you." she said quietly "And I hope that you will success in this mission."

She looked at Syria, mouthing out the words that made the exorcist froze. Then, she disappeared without another word.

 _Strike down the one that sparked the hate inside you._

-0-

Red.

Rogue saw red all over. He could see them, he could taste the familiar iron of blood, he could hear them splattering all over the floor.

The younger him was standing in the middle, his whole family had died and his mother was barely living as the blood dripping out of the dagger wounds.

"Get out...of my son…" she managed to utter out, grasping her own child's hand "He...doesn't...deserve this."

"That I couldn't argue, Beatrice." the small boy agreed as he positioned his gun at her head "But _she_ deserve it, she needs to know what she has to pay when she is willing to be sentenced to death by those foolish humans."

"YOU MURDERER!" Beatrice cried.

Bang!

 ** _NO!_**

"Ma...Mama?" his young self uttered out, his blank eyes now focused.

 _Don't look at them…_

The child seemed not to listen to him, looking around with shocked eyes at the color of blood painted the familiar hallways and his dead family members and finally at the gun in his hand.

Rogue couldn't bear it any more.

He plugged himself deeper into madness, away from the past that haunted him.

-0-

"Where are we going now?" the demon asked as he followed Emathion.

"Calling out for some...helpers." Emathion said, weaving through the crowd of people.

"In Paris?" Rogue said boringly "In this city of love, your alliances must be in very...what do you call them? Poetic?"

"Most of the times." Emathion shrugged "But they are good people."

They walked until they reached their destination, which is a prostitution house.

"...So poetic." the demon commented "All they say must be 'Ah~! Fuck me! Please fuck me more!'"

Emathion glanced at him, a small red color blooming on his cheeks.

"Don't you feel embarrassed?" he asked.

"Doing that?" Rogue snickered "Aw~! Is widdle Ema shy? Have you ever got laid before?"

When the half-titan didn't reply and the awkward silence was there, the demon bursted into laughter.

"You didn't fuck anyone before?" he said between laughs "Where have you been for the last centuries, under a rock?"

"Shu-Shut up! I was busy trying to track down the mansion." the older male stuttered "It's not easy trying to find it."

"Then this is the right time for you to know what your hormones are waiting for, a warm and tight hole to plunge in." Rogue pat him on the shoulder before pushing him into the house "And hopefully, wet too."

"What are you talking about?" Emathion asked, confused.

The scent of something murky and very arousing hung inside the house. Some women were dressing too revealing, showing their breasts and barely covering their nipples. And are they wearing panties? Outside here? Where are their manners? He could hear some moans and screams upstairs, which embarrass him further and kinda arouse him, the sounds were erotic.

"Never been in here before?" Rogue asked.

"Usually we would meet up in a different place." Emathion said.

The demon suddenly grinned so deviously, he remembered why he feared their kind.

"We have a virgin here! And he's ready to lose the V card!" he said loudly enough for the whole house to see.

Various eyes turned at him, and a redhead woman suddenly grinned at him seductively.

"Quite the eyecatch." she drawled out, licking her lips "It's on the house this time. I really love cherry boys."

-0-

Luce couldn't sit still.

She was fidgeting and eyeing the door the whole time and Kinge knows that she wanted to help the others.

"Luce, you should calm down and take deep breaths." she advised "Being more anxious would damage your baby girl's health."

The pregnant woman complied and breathed slowly, trying to calm herself, but her heart wasn't listening and it was beating too fast for her liking.

"Lal, let your flames calm her down." the general said.

"But the Rain flame only slows down a movement." Lal said.

"In the battle, yes. But its main characteristic is tranquility, that is why it could slow down an enemy's attack, it calms their movement." the redhead woman explained "Now just fuse your flames with Luce's, be careful not to overpower it."

The soldier nodded and slowly raised her hand to touch the older woman, letting her flame lingered on the tip of her fingers then slowly fused with Luce's Sky Flame. She had practice this awhile now, but she had never used this on a real person. The first time she had done that to a dummy, it had broken down. Controlling her flames was a rather hard task, since it requires a lot of concentration and patience, which is not her fort.

"Use the flame like how you use your weapons. Know how to use it." Kinge had once said.

'Calm down, deep breaths.' Lal thought, repeating the same words every time she tries to use her flames the way she wanted it to do.

When she saw the frown on Luce's face had disappeared almost to nothing, she knew she had done a good job.

But then, another trouble came along.

Kinge and Lal were taken aback as the pregnant woman suddenly cried out as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

The water broke.

The Sky's in labor.

* * *

 **I've been itching to write some Yullen for a while now but I honestly don't know what to write. I need a theme or something that could form a plot inside my head but I can't make out one. Any suggestions, please? Because my mind needs to be sated, fast.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm really sorry for not updating for almost a month. I was writing Yullen Themes, and I got caught up into it.**

 **This story is almost going to an end soon, around...almost to ten chapters, I guess? I'll be dividing this story into many sections, but t continue or not is based on my head. This started out as a whim, the next story I'm going to have to arrange them carefully then write them down, that way it would be faster. Hm...there might be some side stories, to make up to the Time Skip stuffs. I'll work on that.**

 **Oh well, you can read the chapter now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

While waiting for Emathion to be laid, the demon decided to take a small visit to his host.

He went to a rarely seen corner and closed his eyes. He digged deep into his mind, searching for the boy who he knew that had already been broken.

Finally, he found him struggling in chains that bound his neck, wrists and ankles, yanking them furiously as he screamed out loud.

"So he really did break you after all." the demon mumbled as he approached the scared boy.

Rogue suddenly looked up and screeched as he tried to back away, but the chains stopped him from moving too far.

"Aww! Why are you shying away from your good old friend? Am I that scary to you?" the demon cooed, his hand touching the boy's cheek.

The brunette seemed to flinch at the human contact. But then he got confused, like the touch was really foreign to him. Then slowly, he inched his head back towards that hand, letting it stroke his cheek and he purred.

"Interesting, you're nothing but a small pitiful animal right now. You can't understand human language, you flinch away from us and now you act like an animal." the demon said.

"I hate that."

He took hold of the warlock's chin and yank him to watch his eyes, which had was blank like he wanted, but what he disliked is that those eyes are not holding those insanity that he had gave them.

Rogue screamed and tried to get away, but the demon's grip was too strong.

"Where are those eyes? I might allow them to torture you, but only _I_ can kill you." he said darkly "Breaking you until you're clueless like a stupid animal is not fun, I want them to torture you the point you are screaming crazily, killing everyone near you, even if they are your closest friends or your worst enemies."

"Go back to the way you were, Rogue. Give away your kindness until there was no more left, and when they demand for more, you'll have to give them your sanity. And when you have nothing left to give away-"

He looked directly into those panicked eyes

"-take back what's yours."

He released his face and a black tornado swirled on his opening palm, he yanked the chain around the small boy's neck to his direction and inserted the tornado inside him. Then he let go, watched as the warlock suddenly fell to the ground.

The demon smirked "Come now Rogue, let's end the act where you always be the good guy and be a bad one instead. Let me see those bloodlust."

Rogue suddenly screamed, and the insanity seeped back into those eyes. The demon's smirk had turned into full-blown grin.

"Let's free the beast that has been chained inside you."

-0-

Things were not going well for the Arcobaleno.

First, they had discovered one of their members had been controlled, or mind-washed, or brain controlled, or whatever you called, to fight against them.

Second, that member just happens to be the only one capable of destroying the whole world like it's just a walk in the park.

Third, they are the first ones to be killed, as the final boss had said.

Fourth, the final boss is a half-titan, who is immortal and has godly powers, so practically they are up against an opponent they know they have a high chance of failing.

Finally, the Sky Arcobaleno is in labour, and the Rain has to help her, so now they lost some members. Checkerface had said this will be considered as a task to the Arcobaleno and just left.

"Do we know when will they strike?" Fon asked.

"Rogue, then probably. But Emathion, not a high chance." seeing their confused look, Geo continued "I can sense where Rogue is, and right now he's not near us. For Emathion, we can do a tracking spell, but we have to find a stuff that belonged to him to track him."

"Which is none." Skull said.

"But he is the former Moon Arcobaleno, he could have left something here before he left." Verde pointed it out.

"It would be useless, The Man In The Iron Mask must have threw them all away. I had never seen a personal belonging since I have steep a foot here." Viper said.

"What should we do?" Skull said.

"Right now, we should probably make a plan first." Fon advised "What should we do with the dagger."

"Stab the dude, of course." Geo said "We should let Syria do it, though."

Syria looked up from his musing "Why me?"

"Eos clearly meant something when she gave you the dagger and not someone else." he said.

Syria tried to voice his protest, but he stopped himself from doing so.

 _Strike down the one that sparked the hate inside you._

Hate, who does he hate right now? The titan? He didn't know. He was having mixed thoughts right now. He still haven't got over the shock of Rogue shooting his own half, the boy back then clearly had some grip to his own body.

All this thinking was making his head hurt.

"Oi, you want to do it or not?" Geo asked "Back out if you want, just don't screw up while you're sitting in the sidelines."

A burst of anger appeared in Syria's chest "I'm not backing out, and what's with the sudden change of attitude."

Geo suddenly looked straight at him in the eye with all the seriousness, and Syria thought he just stepped over the line he needed to stay back.

"Right now, I'm trying to wrack my brain out to figure out how to kill that motherfucker of a bastard that broke my friend right here while you're just sitting there being confused over some small thing like why would he shoot me." he said "Get that fucking thought out of your head, he shot me because that wasn't him."

"What do you mean?" Verde asked.

"Exactly what I mean, at that time, it wasn't Rogue who shot me, it was his demon side. Rogue already had a hard time trying to hold him down, now that he's not even controlling his body, it was a free opportunity for him to be free." Geo explained.

"So there's two souls in one body? Fascinating." Verde said, writing down the newest information "But if you're another part of him, who exactly are you? A part of Rogue, or a part of the demon?"

All eyes were on the warlock as he glanced at all of them, then he snorted.

"Seriously?" he said "I'm both, there, does that satisfy you? Now what do you want me to do? Lock myself up inside a cell so you don't have to worry about me trying to backstab you?"

"As much as we love to, we can't. We need someone who knows our enemy well." Viper said.

"How does the demon actually fights?" Fon asked.

"He fights dirty, like playing tricks and comes up unexpectedly." Geo listed off "Oh, and he's a good actor too, so don't get fooled when he's acting."

"How do we know when he's acting?" Reborn asked.

"Not that simple, just stick to what your gut is trying to say. That's how I find out." he said.

…

"I don't know if you're serious or not right now." Syria deadpanned.

"No seriously, only your gut can tell if he's the real one or not." Geo said "Next is Emathion. Son of dawn so no fighting when the dawn's up, or when the sun is up, which means we can only fight him when the night is up. Viper can create illusions right? And Emathion is not used to illusions, we can use that to our advantage."

"But the demon might know." Syria said.

"Then we'll split in two groups. First group stays here, the other tries to lure the demon away." Fon said "Perhaps Geo along with a few of us should be the one luring them out, Syria can stay here and handle with Emathion."

"They can't be fooled that easily." Skull said.

"Illusions." Geo reminded, glancing at Viper.

"Fine." said illusionist replied.

The other members seemed to have their eyes bulged out as they stared at the hooded Arcobaleno.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not...asking for money?" Skull asked.

Viper huffed "The other boy had already payed me much more than I have expected, and I'm intending to make him pay for me after these are all done."

That gave some of the members a sigh of relief, but they still sent him concerned looks like he need some rest, or some pills.

Seriously, a Viper who doesn't ask for money is like a disaster is going to strike soon.

-0-

"You look like you had a good time." Rogue commented amusingly.

Emathion looked all cleaned up as he emerged from his room. However, if you notice clearly, you can see some hickeys that appeared at some places.

"So where's that friend of yours?" the demon asked.

Emathion coughed "She should be out soon."

As soon as he said that, a little girl appeared. She was wearing a white sundress and an equally same shade hat, she was barefoot. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle light inside it and her long hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"..." Rogue stared at the short girl "I understand you're trying to build a harem, but a loli? Are you trying to be a lolicon too, after being turned into a BBcon? Sheesh, I know men are perverted, but to this extent, Eros must be in the mood these years."

Emathion flushed madly as he tried to erase what he just experienced while the small girl just looked confused.

"A nymph, aren't you? And a very old one, around the Ancient Greek time, I guess?" the demon nodded to himself "Which means you must have some great knowledge about it. No wonder this dude decided to let you into his harem. An old lolicon, a seductive BBcon, next is what? A flat tsundere? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Could you stop with the harem thing?" Emathion sighed "Why are demons so annoying?"

"Why are humans so amusing?" Rogue fake wondered "What so we do now?"

"Steph can help us track them down, no matter what they're planning." the half-titan explained "She's a very powerful nymph."

"Leave it to me!" Steph said cheerfully "I can ask my friends around to have a look at them."

"Great, then can you tell them to be really watchful? Your target this time is really dangerous, I suggest some water nymphs instead of wood nymphs, one of them is a rather...hot-headed."

Steph nodded in understandment and left cheerfully, with bouncing steps as she skipped.

"...Next thing I know, she might be pregnant."

"Shut up!"

-0-

Lal had never experienced something so terrifying.

She was a soldier, she had stepped into various battles and had scars. She experienced time bombs and death threats and replied it with her determination to exterminate them.

Yet helping a general giving birth to a woman is something she might never get used to.

Kinge had demanded her to stay by the Sky's side to calm her down while she went out to prepare some hot water and other necessary stuffs to this situation. Lal wondered if she had ever done this before when the pregnant woman's hand squeezed her own hand hard enough to bring her back to reality.

"Steady now, Luce, deep breaths. No need to hurry about this, we still have some time left." Kinge said gently as she arranged everything in place, taking out a needle and pumping anesthesia into it "Think happy thoughts now, I don't need you to be depressed during the pushing."

"It-It hurts." Luce whimpered out.

"It'll be all over before you know it." the general comforted, plugging the sharp needle into the skin, the other hand laying down the towel beneath the Arcobaleno "You're doing great."

The hand that was spreading the towel went up to her stomach, hover above as a red glow appeared under her palm and Luce's pained face seemed to ease up a bit.

"Now when I say push, you have to push really hard, okay?" Kinge mumbled, glancing at the clock "Okay, now push."

Luce did as she asked, and while she was doing that, she squeezed Lal's hand so hard the soldier thought she heard a 'crack' somewhere.

Lal officially was scared of helping someone giving birth that day.

-0-

Emathion, Steph and Rogue are now hiding themselves in the trees, watching at the mansion to see if there are any movements.

"My friends said all of them are in the house, and apparently someone is giving birth." the nymph reported.

"Must be the Sky." Emathion said.

"And one day, you'll realize that you knocked someone up." Rogue said darkly with a serious look on his face.

"Would you stop with that pregnant thing?" the half-titan said.

"What's he talking about, Ema-kun?" the nymph asked.

"..." Rogue stared at the nymph, and then back at the older male.

"Not one word." Emathion warned.

The demon just grinned "I held no guarantee."

-0-

It was night time already, past midnight a bit. A figure approached the mansion, slipping inside by the window and approaching the room he knew all too well where the Sky is resting inside.

He pushed the door open and approached the sleeping woman along with the baby in her arms. He raised the blade in his hand and thrusted down..

Clang!

"Nice to see you there." Geo grinned as he blocked the blade with his weapon, the brass knuckles.

"Why hello there, me. How's it like to live in a real life body?" Rogue grinned as he swung the blade sideways.

"Pretty awesome, what about you? Enjoying the control?" Geo asked back as he took hold of the blade with his own hand and melt it, wincing as the blood gushed out of the wound "He's going to kill me after he wakes up."

" _If_ he wakes up." the demon fixed, jumping away from the warlock "So what made you stay up like that?"

"Rewatching Shokugeki no Souma." the other brunette shrugged "Can't deny the ecchiness so I also went to watch the second season. Then I got hungry so I was planning to have some food, but then I saw you trying to stab Luce, so I decided to barge in."

"Did they have the newest episode?" the smaller boy asked, leaning on his sword.

"Yup, it's Hayama vs Hisako, spice vs medicine." Geo said as he fiddled with his brass knuckles.

"Interesting, though I have one question to ask." Rogue smirked darkly "Where are your swords?"  
"Come on, you know I'm not that type of fighter, I don't swing swords around to fight." Geo chuckled at him "I swing my fists to fight."

"Always the hot-headed person, I see." the demon said "How does it feels like, starting a new life inside _him_?"

"Normal." Geo positioned himself "So, fight or talk?"

"Fight, of course." the demon said, pulling out another blade "Thought you never ask."

-0-

"Well, looks like the little half-titan decided to face us instead of running away." Reborn greeted as the five faced the much, much older man.

"You'll be surprised how old I am when I tell you my age." Emathion said "However, why are you playing along with the Man In The Iron Mask?"

"What do you mean?" Skull asked.

"You all seemed to follow his 'missions', do you know why did you follow it? Why plunge yourselves into those dangerous missions when you have better things to do? Have you ever wondered why were you choosed?" the man continued.

"Because our Dying Will Flames are more powerful than others." Reborn replied, remembering what the general had said.

"So why does he needs those Dying Will Flames?" Emathion asked "Why choose them? Why test you? He is trying to see if you can withstand the weight of being an Arcobaleno. You all are pawns in his hands, he _will_ replace you with others, he'll throw you away like a rag doll."

"Why tell us now when you're so keen on killing us?" Skull asked warily.

"Join me and help me kill him, I'll give you immortality and eternal youth." Emathion offered.

Syria glared at him, bribing them may or may not work, but he didn't want those two. They might seemed heavenly to some of the people, but to him, he has too much things to love to watch them fade. His duties as an exorcists, his friends, and even this group, he don't want to watch them get old and die while he was still in his teenage age, never growing and couldn't do anything about it.

He hates that.

"Hm, tempting..." the number one hitman muttered as he cocked his fedora with his gun.

Bang!

"But not interested." he ended his sentenced.

' _Finish it before you decided to do something else!'_ Emathion screamed in his mind, dodging the bullet.

"The offer is bullshit." Viper mumbled "Only money could satisfy me."

"I can also offer you that." Emathion continued.

"Then if you want me on your side, it would be 800,000,000 euros." the illusionist said.

The half-titan's eyes almost popped out of his socket. 800,000,000 euros? That would make a poor person be able to spend for the rest of his life, and then to his son and possibly his grandchildren!

If he spend it wisely, that is.

"I'm not that rich!" he said.

"Dude, the price had been dropping for 2 or 3 years now. If you switch it to USD, it would be 877,680,000 dollars." Syria said.

"I''m not a millionaire." the man continued.

"But you're a half-titan, right? Can't you just wave your hand and money will appear?" Fon asked.

"That's like asking pure water in the middle of the ocean!" Emathion cried, he never knew this generation is so witty and so...annoying!

"Sooo…" Syria trailed off "Are we gonna fight or are we gonna stand here and tease him all day?"

"You'll be fighting with us."

Suddenly, nymphs appeared out of nowhere, raging from wood nymphs to water nymphs. Steph was smiling cutely at them, which would turned out to be a moe scene if you ignore the vines that looked really poisonous behind her.

"An army, why haven't I expect that?" Syria grumbled "Everything always comes down with an army."

They charged in.

* * *

 **Ah, harems, the thing that makes the manga interesting. For some of us, that is.**

 **I sucks at fighting scenes, so next chapter is going to take a long time. Hopefully now too long.**

 **That's all, see ya.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Got the new chapter, only a few more chapters before this fic is done.**

 **Have nothing to say, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Rogue swung his backsword at Geo, who ducked down and gave him a hard punch. The demon grunted, but he didn't look like he was injured at all, in fact, he was grinning look a fool.

"What are you grinning at?" Geo asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what would Rogue feel when he know the bruises that you give him." he grinned.

"He'll understand." the taller male said.

"Understanding, he will, like he always do." he agreed.

Geo tried to land a hit on his head, but the demon was faster. He caught his grip and approached close, too close, near his face.

"But the more you hurt him, the more guilty he will feel." he purred, his red eyes catching how tense he was right now "He will think it's all his fault, even if what you're doing is for his sake. You'll scare him away and he will never let anyone trust him again."

"I will stop him." Geo growled.

"Can you?" the demon taunted.

Geo knew, the moment taunt left his other half's lips, he knew that something more complicated will happen. The demon had slumped down, like a puppet who got its strings cut. Relief washed over him when the feeling of distrust he felt towards the male was gone, instead it was replaced with the feeling of home, safe and understood.

Something wrong will happen, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

-0-

Emathion was quite surprised at how different the strength between this generation and the previous generations of the Arcobaleno is. But then again, they know exactly what they were going through.

And damn that masked man for choosing so flawlessly. How the hell did he managed to pick a bunch of people who had magical powers?

No matter, he still have bullets to dodge, swords to deflect and a knife to escape.

"Where did all that confidence of yours go?" the world's strongest hitman taunted.

He stopped the bullets with flick of his wrists and bend himself backward at the kick that tried to break his bones. He counterattacked them by trying to skewer them with his spear.

Steph was doing a great job holding some of them back, along with her friends, but even a powerful nymph like her would tire out when she reached her limits.

"You're wrong to think that we will surrender to you so easily." Syria said, looking at him with a gleam in his eyes "You thought once this was over, you could approach the Man In The Iron Mask and destroy the Arcobaleno. That's where you were wrong."

"I do this for the sake of you all!" he growled "Are you all so stupid to the point that you want to dive yourselves into his game?"

"We are not stupid." Verde glared at him "We are...fascinated by the events. Why are you calling us stupid when you had became one of us in a long time ago?"

"I went through it, that's why I want to prevent it from happening again." the half-titan said "You don't know the shame of carrying the curse, living the rest of your lives with your heads bowed down."

"What curse?" Skull asked.

"The Arcobaleno Curse!" Emathion said, his eyes turning wild, losing its usual mischievousness "You all have been tricked. You are nothing bu-"

Thump.

"That's enough." Syria announced.

He stood in front of the immortal, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You said enough, the rest are unnecessary." he said "You have fulfilled your job, former Arcobaleno."

"You are unneeded in this world."

The titan fell to the ground.

"Why…" he uttered.

 _Why is nobody listening to me?_

" _Because it's how things go. You have to let go of things you known you will never be able to solve."_

" _Brother, you must let it go, bring hatred into yourself could only result in failure one day."_

" _My precious son, Emathion, I know you are angry, but for once, please listen to this old man and live in peace instead of hate."_

 _Is my hate unnessessary?_

 _I...I just want to help them._

"I know what you want to do, Emathion, and I want to help you with it." Syria murmured, loud enough for himself and the titan to hear "But the world would never listen to people like us anymore. What we wanted is what they despise, what we love is what they avoid away, what we wanted to protect is what they wanted to destroy."

"Then why...don't you…" Emathion uttered.

"Because," He raised his sword "like I said."

He thrusted right through his body.

"You are unneeded in this world."

-0-

 _Three days later…_

A pair of eyes opened slowly, looking at the brown ceiling.

 _Where am I?_

"Rogue."

His head turned to the right, and Geo was staring at him worriedly.

"Geo…" he whispered.

Said boy nearly collapsed in relief when the boy uttered his name.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

This is the question he feared the most, he was worried that Rogue will say something that Ge feared.

"I'm want to walk outside."

"Huh?" Geo snapped his head up.

Rogue gave him a smile as he sit up.

"It's so stuffy in here, I want some fresh air." he hummed "Is it alright for me to go out?"

"Yes." a few tears escaped his eyes "It's alright to go out now."

-0-

It was a bit wobbly when Rogue tried to stand up, but after standing there for a few seconds to let his blood spread all over his body. He decided to wear a sweater when Geo insisted today was going to be cold, since it was starting to get cold in Sicily.

"It's only 63 degree outside, Geo." he said in exaggeration "I'm not going to die because of the cold or anything."

"We can't be too sure about that." Geo mumbled, glancing at the necklace.

Rogue noticed the look and ruffled his hair, messing his hair up.

"Hey!" he cried.

"I'm not going to die, Geo." he said, looking at the orange and yellow leaves that are falling to the ground "I'm tired of just accepting things just they way they are. If I had to, I will fight against it. If I just accept it, you will have to fight for me, won't you? I don't want that, I'll fight my own fight."

He turned to look at Geo.

"You'll do the same, right?" he asked "I don't want you to shield me anymore, I'm pulling you down when I do that. You're missing too many opportunities that life had offered to you. You could have lived peacefully, fall in love, get a job and a woman you really love, live happy and die in peace. I've stolen that all away from you."

 _Stop that._

"All I do was cry and mourn, I didn't see that you are suffering just because of me."

 _That's not it._

"Maybe I should-"

"Stop." Geo gritted.

Rogue looked at him with surprised eyes, and he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Stop assuming things, that's just utter bullshit." he said "And don't interrupt me when I'm trying to say this to you."

"And you did that to me, that's so unfair." the shorter male muttered under his breath.

"Just listen, okay?" seeing him nod, Geo began "First, I do this because I want this. It's not because of the element we have to trade every week, not the debt of you transferring half of your soul into this to let me live and also not because of you forcing me to stay. I could have just walk away and leave you there in the first place, let you stay inside _that_ place and see you suffer."

"Harsh." Rogue grumbled.

"What did I say about interrupting?" the taller male said.

"But you finished your sentence, so I'm not interrupting anything." he smiled mischievously.

"But you're interrupting my speech!" he said.

"You're saying a speech?" Rogue looked very surprised, genuinely, not mockingly "I'm very...caught off guard right now."

"I have a brain, you know, and stop getting off the topic!" he growled "The point is, I'm doing this for my own reasons and you have no saying in what I do, okay?"

"Then I don't have a say in the bills you have to pay?" he snorted "Tough luck."

"Except that." he added.

"...I guess this is your decision…" Rogue mumbled out, a bit hesitant about what he just heard "But don't you want freedom?"

"I do, but freedom sounds so lonely when you are the only who achieved it." Geo said "Don't you remember what I said when you gave me this body?"

" _From now on, I swear I will make you look at the world in a different way one day. Until then, I'll keep you alive to see that day."_

"I do." Rogue mumbled "And I'm grateful for that, thank you."

That brought a blush to is half's face.

"Like you, I hate promise breakers." he grumbled.

Rogue gave him a shy smile, and both of them gazed at the scenery in front of them.

 _I came in like a wrecking ball!_

"...Your phone's ringtone sure came in like a wrecking ball." Rogue said dryly when the taller male tried to shut his phone up.

"Shut up."

-0-

Syria tried to scrub his already cleaned hands cleaner, from what he already knows. He knew that they were washed completely, but he couldn't stop his imaginations from running wild, the color of blood tainting his hands and he wanted them to be _clean_ , _clean_ , _clean-_

"Syria?"

He jumped and turned off the water, drying his raw hands with the soft towel and ignored the dark whispers that were whispering inside his head and opened the door. He was surprised and relieved that Rogue was standing there. He looked a bit pale, but he guessed it was better than him lying on the bed and looked too pale to be a human, almost like a cor-

He took a deep breath and pushed that thought away.

"Rogue," he smiled "I'm glad you're awake."

Rogue seemed to look at him with that look again, and Syria knew he couldn't hide it.

"I haven't taste your food yet, do you mind making me some?" the younger boy asked with a tiny smile on his face.

Syria thought he wanted to talk straight into the subject, but he's not talking about it, and Syria was half grateful and half not about that.

"Sure." he said.

He decided to make vegemite and cheese rolls, it was quick and simple, Rogue wouldn't want something complicated for lunch anyway. While making the ingredients, the younger boy wanted to help, and Syria let him kneed the dough.

"Seeing you cooking is quite nice." he hummed "Maybe I should let you cook sometimes."

"Please don't." Syria shuddered when he remembered all the wasted ingredient while he was making porridge "It's too much of a hassle, I'd rather buy my meal instead of making one."

Rogue laughed, and it made Syria smile. There was a comfortable silence between both of them as they waited for the doughs to be turn the right shade of brown. Syria had been washing the bowls and the utensils when the images came back, so he scrubbed his hands hard, to the point where it hurt and bleed. But he didn't care, he want it out, out, out-

A hand stopped him, grabbing his wrist gently, jerking him out of his thoughts and he looked at the owner.

Rogue looked back with both of his eyes, one red and one black with red pupil, they both looked sad as he released his grip on his hand, and Syria immediate craved for the warmth of someone alive instead of a the cold feeling when he touched _it_.

"I'll make some drink for you." he said "Why don't you have a seat, I'll take care of the rest."

He didn't protest, and he stared at his hands, itching to scratch the blood all out just to feel clean again, but he resisted the urge and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart down.

A cup filled with hot chocolate was put in front of him and he looked up. The small boy was seated in front of him, already sipping away on his drink while watching him.

"If you're not going to drink it, I'm going to shove it down your throat." he warned "I mean it, Syria."

The green-eyed boy took a drink, the warm chocolate calmed him down somewhat. He kept on sipping he drink, craving for more comfort, and he finished it before he could even say Jesus Christ.

Rogue set his cup down, without removing his eyes away from him, and laced his fingers together and put his chin on them.

"You are having...an experience." he picked his words carefully and said it slowly, like explaining it to a small child "You're traumatized by something that's making your hand feels unclean, am I right?"

"Yes." he answered curtly.

"What do you feel right now? Angry, guilty, sad?" he suggested.

"Angry, disgust, there's another feeling, I-I don't know how to put it in word." Syria said.

"Do you feel guilty?" Rogue asked.

"No." he was surprised with his own answer. Why? Why didn't he feel guilty?

"Hm." the younger boy just hummed as he ran over what he just says "What you're going through might be the aftermath of your first kill."

"Aftermath?" he repeated.

"Most people would feel like that when they killed someone, unless you're a psycho. Going through this is normal, you don't have to feel bad about it." Rogue explained as he went to make another cup "Do you want seconds?"

He shook his head and waited for Rogue to come back, so he could gauge his expression better. The boy always hid his face when he's saying things like this, always smiling sadly like he went through everything and looked like he understand.

'What do you know about me?' he thought bitterly 'You know nothing.'

"You look like you don't believe me." Rogue remarked "Do you want me to show you the evidence to you, to prove that what you're going through is perfectly normal?"

He wanted to say no, to say that Rogue didn't know anything about him, but he wanted to know who had been through the same like him right now. Finally, he nodded.

"Great, let's go ask everyone in this mansion." Rogue said, dusting imaginary dust off himself.

Syria stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, we're surrounded by the most strongest people on earth, you think they achieved it without killing?"

* * *

 **Oh yeah, there's a new poll I put on my account and I would really appreciate it if you guys could choose one for me.**

 **Until next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I have no excuse to hide how shitty I am as an author, I'm really sorry about that. I was supposed to post this two days ago, but it had been longer than I thought and now here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Unfortunately for Syria, Rogue had said he was supposed to be at the studio last week, and the schedule was tight, so he had to go and make up for the lost time. When Syria asked if he could join, Rogue left a promise that if he hadn't asked all of them by the time he came back, there would be consequences.

Syria wisely took that to heart.

The smaller boy had left Inutile as his watcher, so he had no choice but to comply.

The first person was Geo.

"What a sour face you have there." he commented while on playing the new game on the Playstation, he glared when he spotted Inutile "Cat."

The cat glared back and growled, like he was saying 'human'.

"I don't waste time over glaring at the cat, I'm busying trying to figure out how to kill this fucking boss so you better make this quick." he grumbled.

Their relationship's were on thin ice, both of them knew that. Geo had never approved of Syria when he and Rogue went back to the apartment on the day his punishment was made, but they tried to get along for Rogue's sake. The small argument they made during the discussion of the plan had cracked the surface a bit, so both sides are now very careful with each other.

"Rogue wants me to ask all of the people inside the house about how they feel about their first kill." Syria muttered.

"First kill?" Geo paused his game and now had properly looked at him with a hand on his chin "So you killed someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Emathion."

"How?"

"Stabbed him on the chest."

"Interesting…" he rubbed his chin before resuming his game "I don't know what your business is, but my first kill felt satisfying."

"What?" he frowned at the answer.

"Look, I'm really shitty with my words, but that's really how I felt, I felt mad and satisfied, but I also want to put them back to pieces and do it all over again." he said, his eyes not leaving the tv "The fuck is with this boss?" he grumbled.

Syria nodded, even though that didn't quite answer his question, and made a move to leave. Inutile growled and positioned himself to latch onto his face and give him free scars.

"What now?" he asked.

Inutil gestured his head to Geo, who was now cursing and almost punching the controller's buttons with his fingers.

"What do you want me to do?" he frowned, not quite getting the cat's intention.

The cat rolled its eyes (or he thought it was, he's not quite sure) and went to the kitchen, Syria followed behind in a much slower pace, wondering if someone would find it funny when they see a human following a cat.

"Oh." it clicked when it was standing under the table that has cheese rolls on it "You want me to give one for him?"

The cat nodded, his eyes seemed to say 'defy me and you'll be worrying about getting laid with a face full of my scratches for the rest of your life'.

How come a cat made him feel so afraid?

Probably because he was Rogue's cat.

He reluctantly took a cheese roll and went back to the living room and gave the warlock.

At first the brunette didn't notice, but then the smell caught his attention and he looked up from his games without stopping, his thumbs still punching the buttons rather furiously and his eyes would dart to the screen every 3 seconds.

"Is that vegemite and cheese roll?" he asked.

Syria nodded.

Both of them stood there motionlessly, with only the sounds of buttons being punch and and the sound effects of the fight on the screen, until the cat came back and meowed impatiently.

"Fine, fine." he paused the game and accepted the snack while glaring at the cat "Happy now?"

The cat purred and nudged knee before paddling next to Syria.

"Freaking cat who likes to torture people, no wonder Rogue likes you so much." he said before shoving the snack half-way into his mouth and returned to his game "Now that you wasted a total 5 minutes of mine, I'm going to enjoy the freedom I have to play this game before something bad will happen again and I will never have a break if this keeps on going and I will probably go crazy with everything."

"Oookaaay." Syria drawled before going to the next person.

He decided to give everyone else the cheese rolls too, since it would be a waste if he just put it there.

Now who's next, he wonder.

-0-

The next one was apparently Verde.

Personally, Syria thought he didn't directly kill someone, he would kill them with his machines, but never directly. Still, his thoughts could be proven wrong, you never will know.

"What is it, exorcist?" Verde grunted while typing away on his computer "If this is a silly question, then I don't have time for it, I'm quite busy right now."

"Rogue assigned me to ask what did you feel when you succeeded your first kill." Syria said.

Verde didn't turn around, nor did he stopped typing, but he knew the scientist was listening.

"It was dirty and complicated, but a good experiment for my creations." the green-haired man said.

"And who were they?" the exorcist continued to ask.

"One of my trustful helpers, they stolen some of my blueprints and tried to sell it, but I got rid off them." he grunted "Now does that answer your question?"

"Do you feel regret?" he wanted to ask more, but he knew the scientist was starting to get annoyed, judging by his eyebrows furrowing.

"No." he said curtly "They were fools when they thought they could sneak past me, I have no regrets for those who betray me first."

Syria mulled over his words while offering him the cheese roll.

No regrets for those who betrays him.

If he could say the same to himself.

-0-

The next one was Lal Mirch. Syria saw her standing at the vast empty field that was modified into a training field, punching the dummies with her fists which was covered in DWF.

He stood outside and waited until she's done, then he approached her.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want to know what your first kill is like?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know about that?" she asked warily.

Syria shrugged "Because Rogue told me to."

It was simple and the truth, he had nothing to lose and gain some new knowledge, so there's nothing to hide about the reason why he was doing this whole thing.

"I don't want to answer it." she said.

He shrugged "Okay."

He offered her the cheese rolls, but she glared at him like he was offering him something very offensive. Syria took that cue as a cue for him to leave.

One person unable to answer, two answered, and a few more to go.

Woo-hoo.

…

…

That was sarcasm, if anyone'd mistaken it as real enthusiastic.

-0-

According to Inutile's nose, Fon was somewhere meditating in the forest. And because the scent of the forest had covered up the martial artist's scent, Syria decided to use the wind to guide him.

Ah, one of the perks of being a wind user.

He navigated through the thick tree and just stopped at one point. The wind had clearly told him he was here, but he couldn't see him, nor sense him.

"Are you looking for somebody?"

"Holy Jesus fucking Christ!" Syria jumped back "You have to seriously stop doing that, Fon."

"I thought you are a rather religious person." the martial artist chuckled "Isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

"I don't believe in God." he said while offering him a cheese roll "Anyways, I have a question I want to ask, probably two."

"And what is that?" the raven asked.

"How do you know I was looking for you?" the exorcist asked.

Was it him or that smirk looked so irritating, like the man knew something he doesn't.

"Perhaps you should start learning how to control your powers without letting others know you are coming, it was rather too flashy." he said with that smirk returning into a calm smile "Also there's another thing, but I rather not tell you."

Annoyance sparked through him, but he took a deep breath and asked the primary question.

"My first kill…" he hummed, the smile fading away into a frown "I heard from Geo that Rogue assigned you to because you are conflicted, am I right?"

Syria nodded.

"Well then, my first kill made me felt conflicted, like how you feel." the martial artist answered, his eyes gleaming a sadistic light "But my bloodlust hadsn't dissipated, in fact, it grew more and more until I didn't know what's right and wrong, what's in front of me, or who's my comrade and not."

Syria shuddered as the man seemed to radiate a rather bloodthirsty aura as he continued. Fon, he had researched, was from the Hibari clan, which was famous for their bloodlust that never seemed to lessen, even when the age had caught up to them. Fon was no difference, he participated in many battles and won every time.

"I guess it depends on each person about how they feel." the man ended, and suddenly everything was normal again, like their wasn't no bloodlust, there wasn't no threat, nothing.

It set Syria on edge, it was so unnerving how the man could hide his presence and his bloodlust.

He had to be more cautious around Fon.

-0-

Syria had decided to take a small break after walking around the mansion, sitting in the garden with a bottle of Mountain Dew in his hand. He mulled over the people he had asked and found their answers so strange, some almost out of character to some of them, but also fits in a kind of way.

Perhaps Fon was right, how people feel about their first kill depends on themselves, or rather, the situation they are having.

Then what about him, what kind of situation was he been pushed into that made him stab Emathion? What _made_ him stab Emathion? It was so frustrating to not know why he did that, for revenge for breaking Rogue? To achieve his first actual kill? To prove to everyone he was the same like them?

Syria ruffled his head with a groan and downed the entire bottle and decided to continue asking, maybe he would find his answer when he finished asking.

-0-

The world famous hitman was on a mission, so he couldn't ask, that's one person out of the list. Syria decided to go and ask Skull next.

"First kill?" Skull scratched his head "Actually, I've never done my first kill."

"Huh?" Syria blinked.

"I'm just a biker who performs tricks, and even though I have an immortal body, I don't go around and kill people." he explained.

Which was true, Syria guessed. He didn't know why the biker was chosen as one of the strongest, since he didn't have any connection to the mafia. Well, that's quite not true, he was part of the Carcassa famiglia, but not many people knew about this, since he was more well-known as the man with the immortal body than being a part of the Carcassa famiglia.

"But you did fight against those nymphs, didn't you?" the exorcist asked "What did you feel when you fight them then?"

"It was horrible at first, because I'm fighting against women and such." he recalled "But then I brushed it off because I know I was fighting for something that I really want to protect."

"You mean...this mansion?" Syria guessed.

"What else would it be, I love this place the most." Skull grinned "Everyone welcomed me here like I'm their family and they cared for me, why shouldn't I fight for you guys?"

"Me too?" the ravenette raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you helped me on finding out my ability and paid for the payment, even though I could pay it for you." he explained.

The made the exorcist snapped.

"Why didn't you say so!?" he yelled "Oh my fucking God, you should have told me in the first place and I don't have to waste a lot of money on those pieces of shit and her fucking face!"

Skull could only scratch his head and watch the amusing scene in front of him.

-0-

Finding an illusionist is a hard task for everyone, Rogue had said, they can use their illusions to blend into everything or hide their presence and possibly they can kill you when you're trying to find them. The only way to find them is that you have to trust your own intuition or accept that everything you see is an illusion and try to stop your mind from 'seeing' it.

Syria wisely took that to heart and now he was trusting his intuition to knock on a wall that he thought the illusionist put on as a disguise.

He knocked against the real wall...for the third time.

Syria sighed in frustration and decided to give up on this one.

Before he could take a step, the wall opened and scared the hell out of the exorcist.

At least he got it right.

"What do you need?" Viper grumbled.

Judging how groggy his voice was, he was probably sleeping, or taking a nap.

"Oh hey, I just wanna ask a quick question." he asked.

"If you want answer, you better prepare money for it." the illusionist said, now more awake when he knew he was going to get money out of this.

"I want to know what do you feel when you succeeded your first kill." he asked the same question, honestly it will probably stuck in his head for the rest of his life.

"That will be 25,000 euro." the illusionist answered immediately said.

 _All for my sanity, all for my sanity, all for my sanity_ , Syria mumbled like a prayer inside his head, _This is nothing compared to that payment._

"I'll...give you the payment through cash." he reluctantly grumbled.

Smugness radiated from the older man and Syria honestly wanted to cry for his bank account.

"Such a troublesome question, don't you kill for survival?" Viper said "You're naive to think you can survive in this world without dirtying your hand."

Then he promptly shut the door, right in front of Syria's face.

"Would you like a cheese roll?" he said loud enough for the other side to hear.

There was no reply for six seconds, so Syria took that as a 'no' and walked away.

Imagine his surprise when a hand shot out of the wall right in front of him, that scared him almost yelled a prayer but refrained himself.

"...Well?" the unmistakable voice of the illusionist proved that the hand belonged to him.

He shakily put the cheese roll on the palm, watching as the hand retreated back into the wall. He had planned to prank him, but he wouldn't dare to since the illusionist had displayed his abilities to be capable to play with his mind, so he wouldn't take the risk.

Pranking had taken to the next level this year, he just knew it.

-0-

Syria had wanted to ask the Giglio Nero don too, but the woman was too kind and fragile to injure someone, but this is the mafia world, everyone will sooner or later dirty their hands, indirectly or directly. But he decided to not ask, since she just gave birth to her daughter and he didn't want to ask such a heavy question.

He still has a few cheese rolls left, maybe he could warm it up and eat it tomorrow.

He totally didn't expect Luce to sit in the kitchen, helping herself with his one of his cheese roll with her newborn baby in her other arm.

"You aren't suppose to be here." he frowned "You need some rest, Giglio Nero, moving around will probably exhaust you more."

She smiled back at him "There's no need to worry, Syria-kun. I've fully recovered and I want to move around instead of lying on the bed, it makes me feel restless if I do nothing. Do you want to see Aria, she's such a cute little girl!"

The exorcist shrugged and decided to take a look. To be honest, he thought most newborn babies looked like monkeys. Sure their skin look soft, but it's all red and furry and he had no idea how other people see 'eyes like their mom' or 'forehead like their dad' and stuff, honestly he didn't.

People are so weird sometimes.

"She's pretty." he lied smoothly while trying to say something that's as weird as the people "I think she'll have your smile once she learns how to."

The woman smiled, both sad and happy, Syria didn't know how she could do that "I hope she has a better smile than I am."

He didn't say anything, not knowing what exactly to do, so he just decided to take a seat and waited for her to finish her bite.

"I heard you've been asking everyone the same question." she hummed.

He froze and the flashbacks started again, his hands itched to scratch the blood that dirtied his skin away and he wanted to be clean, _clean_ , _cle-_

"Syria-kun." the woman's voice snapped him back, and he realized he was panting.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for, rather, I should be the one who should apologize because I triggered those trauma of yours." she said apologetically "I'll tell you a secret, Syria."

"Hm?" he poked his head in interest.

"My first kill...was very sudden." she still kept that smile on her face and Syria wondered how, "My loyal subordinate was protecting me from the enemy and he was about to get killed and all was so sudden and I…" she took a shaky breath "I shot him."

He sat there, gaping at her story and he couldn't believe the kind-hearted woman would do something like taking away someone's life. But he reminded himself that she is the head of the Giglio Nero, a famiglia of the mafia, and doing things like killing is a must in the underworld.

"It felt so horrible, his blood was on my hand and I screamed." she said shakily "I had nightmares and hallucinations, my famiglia was fretting over about it and they decided to assign a therapist to help me."

"It worked a bit, but they were still there, the nightmares and the whispers. I wanted to kill myself back then, because I couldn't handle it anymore, and then...I heard my mother. I didn't know how that actually happens, maybe it was because of the hallucinations, or maybe it was my mother trying to comfort me, but hearing her voice made me calm down, she soothed all the bad things away and I suddenly remember why I shoot him."

"Why?" Syria asked, he wanted to know why she did that, why _he_ did that because he wanted to know why, just _why_.

"Because of my family." she smiled "I consider everyone inside my famiglia as a family because they were important to me, people fight and kill because their loved ones were threatened, they are fragments of your life, like a jigsaw puzzle that created you. I kill him because he was trying to kill a family member of mine, and now, I won't hesitate to kill anymore."

"So to you, killing is normal now?" he asked.

"Of course not, nobody wants to kill, I minimize killing as much as possible. I was naive back then, thinking that everything could be solve with no bloodshed, but now I have to face the truth: In this world, everyone will sin one way or another." she said solemnly before she smiled again "Does that answer your question, Syria-kun?"

The exorcist didn't say anything, he stood up and left the room, like he was in a trance. Luce just continued to smile, knowing that everything will be solved once Rogue comes home.

-0-

Syria mulled things over in his room, on the chair near his bed.

Everything made sense to him now, it was so simple and so small he had turned a blind eye on the hint, but now he knew why.

He knew what to do now.

-0-

"I'm home." Rogue called out to the seemingly empty mansion.

When he heard saw Inutile paddling up to him, his face broke into a smile and ruffled the cat's head, chuckling when he heard it purr.

"Were you being a good cat and watched over Syria for me?" he asked.

The cat meowed and looked like he was deeply offended, like he was trying to say 'Do I look like I don't care about what you say and ignore the delicious food you make?'.

"I'm sorry." he laughed picked the cat up, deciding to visit Syria to see how he was doing.

When he knocked on the door and waited for the older man to answer him, he didn't expect to be pulled in so suddenly that he dropped Inutile and was enveloped into a hug.

"Syria? What's wrong?" he asked, not that he minded the gesture, but he was worried that there was something wrong about him.

"I'm sorry." he heard the older boy said.

"Huh? Syria, what's wrong?" he tried to push back, but the hands around him were tight and they refused to let him go.

"I was an idiot, I got angry over a silly thing that I didn't see the truth." he continued "I was angry at you, and for a moment, I thought you were a traitor."

The brunette froze and he felt like someone had pinched his heart, it hurted and he lowered his eyes to the exorcist's chest.

"You hurted Geo, who you considered as family, and helped an enemy getting away. You let your demon out and tried to kill us." Syria continued "I wanted to kill you back then and I thought what the priests had said were true: warlocks were nothing but demons, they're not even human."

"Stop." Rogue whispered, he tried to push away and went to his room to forget everything the older boy was saying, but the hands held him tighter.

"I was frustrated, but now I finally find out why you did that. No, not what you did, but what you _couldn't_ do." he said "I forgot that you're only 14, that you're still a growing boy and you're a human. You don't want to hurt Geo, or any of us, you want to protect us. You were meant to kill Geo by shooting him where his head was, you refrained but you can't stop your body from listening to Emathion's command to shoot him. You didn't want your demon out, did you? You told me that and I believed you, and yet I had let the thought that you let your demon do it crossed my mind. You were, no, you _are_ a Welza, a human, and even you can have times where you fail to do something."

Syria sighed and cursed at himself for being such a fool.

"I'm very sorry, Rogue. I know you are probably angry at me now, I won't ask for forgiveness, but I hope that you will forgive me. You were trying to stop me from feeling like this, right?" he let go of the boy.

Syria tried to walk away and probably bury himself with the heavy feeling inside him, but a tug from his shirt stopped him.

"...on't...o…" it was barely heard.

"What?" He frowned.

"Don't go." Rogue said, louder this time "I forgive you, I know I failed, just don't leave me, please."

"I didn't mean that." Syria protested and fully looked at the boy's face, he was taken aback with the tears falling freely from his eye, the bandages covering his eyes damp.

"Don't leave me, I'm sorry for what I've done, just don't leave me, please." he muttered "Don't leave me, don't leave me, _don'tleavemedon'tle-_ "

"Rogue, Rogue, calm down." he hugged the boy and patted his back as a sign of comfort, which worked a bit "Shit, I didn't mean it that way. I won't leave you, the things you did were out of your control, you were doing it against your will, there's no reason for me to leave you."

"...You won't?" he asked.

"Yes, I won't. I might do stupid things in the future, hell, all of us might, but I'll never leave you." he said "Don't ever think that I will leave you, okay?"

He felt the younger boy nodded from his chest and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So...I'm forgiven?" he asked, with an edge of joking.

"Yes." both of them pulled away and the atmosphere turned awkward.

But, for once, Syria wasn't discouraged by it, it made him glad that their bond was still there, even if it's being rebuilded, he didn't mind, he promised himself he would make it stronger than before.

-0-

Later that night, when Rogue insisted that he wanted to sleep with Syria _because_ , and Syria accepted.

He could never understand the word 'because' is also an answer, like how your mother just say 'because' and that's the reason you were in trouble.

Right now, both of them were lying on the bed with Rogue cuddled up into his chest while reading 'Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone', the sound of pages being flipped was slowly lulling him into slumber, but then a particular question stucked into his mind.

"Hey Rogue." Syria asked groggily, the sleep was starting to affect him.

"Hm?"

"What was your first kill like?"

All was silent for a long moment, and Syria had found out that he had obviously asked a sensitive question. Inwardly berating his stupidness, he wrapped his arms around the boy's hips and pulled him closer.

"Sorry, I'd asked a stupid question." he said "You don't have to answer that."

"I'll tell you...when I'm ready." Rogue said.

The dark-haired male nodded "I'll wait until then."

"Thank you." he heard the boy said, there was shuffling and Rogue turned around and hugged him back.

"Goodnight." was the final word he heard before sleep welcomed him.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter is very...unlikable to me, I don't know why.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a _very_ long time skip, but not too long, about 8 months I guess? This fic is starting to come into an end and I am planning to write about small drabbles during those 8 months, but I'm still unsure about it. I'll decide in the future.**

 **I'll try to update asap, but it won't be guaranteed, I have many other things to take care of so I'm sorry if I take too long.**

 **Until then.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the slow update, but here you go.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Almost a year had past ever since the incidence had happened, Rogue could firmly say it had been a lot. Checkerface had sent them into various missions, ranging from stealing articles to eliminate a certain target. There wasn't anything life-threatening for the past 10 months, everything could be considered peaceful to Rogue.

"What are you thinking about?" Geo asked.

Rogue glanced back, he and Geo and Syria were at a cafe, they were back from the movie theater after watching Home Alone, a kid who was abandoned by his family and outsmarted the thieves who wanted to rob his home. It had rained while they were on their way back to the apartment, so they decided to take cover inside the cafe.

"Just some stuff." he said vaguely "It's been a bit tiring after the mission."

Syria snorted "A bit tiring." he said mockingly "If you could call a three-week mission a _bit_ tiring."

Rogue smiled, but he didn't say anything. He took a small sip of his espresso and hummed.

"Did we have a new mission yet?" he asked.

Geo shook his head "Skull said Checkerface said that was our last mission, it'll be two more weeks before he'll gather us again."

"What for, is it a final reward?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"No point worrying about that, don't we have a monthly meeting tonight?" Syria reminded.

"We do, but it's still a bit early. We can have some dinner before going." Geo said.

"You just ate half a cake and you're still hungry?" Syria asked.

"We both have high metabolism." Rogue informed, and Geo nodded along.

"You too?" he said incredulously.

Both of them laughed.

-0-

"We're back." Rogue announced.

"Wogue!" ten-months-old Aria squealed, walking towards him with unstable feets.

"Hello Aria, I see you've improved on walking." the brown-haired male smiled, sitting down at her height "Did you bother anyone today?"

"Nu-uh." she shook her head.

"Great job! I think you deserve some cake, don't you think so?" he held up the box.

"Yay!" she waddled towards the living room "Mama! Wogue bwought cake fow us! Can we have cake fow dinne?"

"No, Aria, eating cake for dinner is unhealthy." Luce chided "And Rogue, stop spoiling her."

"It can't be helped, everyone loves her." he nudged where Geo was giving the young girl a piggyback ride while Syria gave her vanilla candy "We're going to go a meeting soon, so we won't be back for dessert."

"No, let me eat the dessert!" Geo called "I can't leave without Luce's delicious dessert, that is a crime!"

"We could still wrap them up and eat it while we're on the way, idiot." Syria rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand, dessert was meant to be enjoyed and eaten right away, not hurried!" he explained.

"You've been watching too much cooking stuffs." he sighed.

"But still!"

Luce giggled "Don't worry, Geo-kun. The dessert I'm making today is ice cream, so you can still savour it." then she turned to Rogue "Do you want to have some, Rogue-kun? It's chocolate flavor."

Rogue smiled "That would be nice. Thank you, Luce-san."

Before he could go and put the cake away in the fridge, but a pair of hands descended softly on each of his cheeks and turned his face to meet two worried eyes.

"What's wrong, Luce-san?" he asked.

"I can't see it." she said quietly, only large enough for both of them to here "The future...I can't see yours."

Rogue hesitated, he had learned about the ones who Luce couldn't see the futures, it could possibly be because of two reasons: one, their future was different from what Luce had seen; two, something about that person is blocking it for her to see.

He filed that later in his mind and smiled at her reassuringly.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Luce-san." he said.

She removed her hands "If you say so." she said reluctantly.

He put the cake away and prepared the ingredients for today's dinner.

' _Nothing will went wrong.'_ he firmly reminded himself.

' _Nothing.'_

-0-

It was time for all three of them to go, and Geo was luckily enough to finish his dessert in a leisure pace (to savour the flavor, he said). Rogue promised they will be before tomorrow, since the monthly meeting never takes more than two hours, and Luce was satisfied with that.

"We will wait fow you." Aria said.

Syria chuckled "It's best if you don't, Aria. If you don't go to sleep, you'll never be taller than us."

She pouted "No fwe, how come you guys can stay up late but I cannot?" she whined.

"Because we have some important business to take care of, if we don't handle it today, we won't be able to play with you tomorrow." Geo said.

"Okay…" she pouted "But pwomise you will be back soon, okay?"

He grinned "We promise."

-0-

Now they're at the warlock world, and Rogue couldn't help but shudder a bit. It seemed like the atmosphere in this world had changed, and it set him on edge.

"Rogue." Syria called.

He nodded.

There were no warlocks in this place, no matter how far he looked and how he used his powers to see if anyone's here, there's none.

All except five people.

"What are they doing here?" Geo asked.

"We're about to find out." Syria replied.

That reassured Rogue a bit, that his friends would be there with him. But it still didn't reassure to him why the strongest five were here with no one else.

"Welcome, you three~!" Io smiled "Oooh, and I see wittle Geo's been growing a few inches."

Geo glared at her "At least those 'few inches' will force you to look up at me to see my face."

"Oh, do you need some ice for that burn?" Lucas snickered.

"Shut up, you asshole." she growled, then turned her eyes on Geo again "And you, you're looking up at me right now, that proves to me that you're shorter than me."

"Enough." Merida said "We're not here to have an argument about height-"

"Well excuse you!" both of them said.

"-we're here for more important things." she said, eyeing Rogue "You, especially."

"I am aware." he replied "Where are the other warlocks?"

"We sent them away for the time being, for now, it's only us staying here." Sario said "We want you to leave the Arcobaleno trial."

Shock spread through his whole body, his mind registering the work leaving all over again.

"What?" he uttered.

"It seems like the warlocks had gotten too suspicious of you, even more than before. Some reports had even said they saw skipping around with a few...arcobaleno-soon-to-be." Valon said.

"I…" he trailed off.

It was a stupid mistake he had made, and he knew it. He should have checked around and see if there were any familiar faces or the familiar symbols of the warlock, he had forgotten to, and now look at the outcome.

"We, along with the elves, are very aware that you had taken part inside the Arcobaleno Trial, and we don't have any interest in taking part in the Trial, since we already knew what would happen afterwards. However, we cannot say the same to the others." Io said, this time, seriously "We have warned you that the others are very greedy when they hear a new power that they can easily grasp. This time, we will do nothing to prevent this from happening, this is your own fault, all three of you, so you will fix it on your own. It's either leaving to avoid the suspicions, or fixing it with your solutions."

"But why are you shielding us away from them then?" Syria argued "You could have just let it be and it'll be all done."

"You think we're fools?" Lucas scoffed "You are the chosen ones of the Arcobaleno Trial, no one else can interfere into this. Even if they force themselves, their Dying Will Flames were nothing but a measly light that would be gone with a small gust of wind." as if to mock it, he blew the air.

"In short, you're nothing but our pawns."

Rogue gritted his teeth. He hated that word, pawn, a mere soldier on the chessboard, easily killed, hard to survive through the whole battle. Nothing but sacrifices were made out of them.

"We're here to warn you, that's all we wanted to say to both of your...friends." Valon said, a grimace in his tone. As if the word 'friends' were never in his dictionary "I want to talk to you, privately."

"No way in hell am I letting you going near him in a fucking room." Geo growled, standing in front Rogue as if to shield him away.

"That isn't a request, it's an order." the redhead said.

"That's enough." Rogue finally spoke up "Syria, Geo, go out, I'll meet up with you guys soon."

"You sound as if you'll return." Io mocked.

But she froze when that red eye aimed at her, and his aura froze her words on the tip of her tongue.

"I _will_ return." he said.

-0-

The two bodyguards were gone, and now, only the pawn remains.

It excited Valon to no end.

Now he was in a room, the meeting room to be exact, where he usually ordered some certain people into this to have a private talk, or a silent kill.

But today, he was doing something different.

He took a seat behind his desk, while the brat stood there, the only eye visible never leaving his figure. Good, a good pawn never sits unless the king tells him to.

"Rogue di Valencia." he started.

The brat didn't react, he just kept on staring.

"Do you know the reason why I call you here?" he asked.

"Nothing that I know of." he replied.

Head high, eye shining defiance, body composed, and words exposing resistance inside them, this was not the same brat he had a report with a long time ago.

This was a brat who could defile and possibly kill him.

Interesting.

"We, as the head of all warlocks, had specifically told all three of you to leave. But I have a different approach towards _you_." Valon said.

"And what is that?" he said.

"Become our dog." he proposed.

Again, the brat was at a lost of words.

"We will destroy the rumors and keep the ones you want to protected be safe, but in exchange, you will be our dog for the rest of your life, and you will listen to our commands without protest." he said.

He could see it, the wavering that's pushing the determination away, beckoning him to accept the offer like any rational person would do.

"No."

Valon blinked.

As if sensing his confusion, Rogue narrowed his eye, and repeated his response.

"I'm not accepting your proposal. It is tempting, I have to admit, but I don't have any interest in being ordered around like a dog. I _am_ a human after all, and I can protect them by myself." he said before turning around "Have a good day, sir."

And he left, just like that.

Valon looked at the door that had slammed shut loudly, and he bursted out laughing.

"Interesting." he breathed out "Defy me more, Rogue di Valencia. Try to fight back all you want, I will allow that."

"And we will see who will be the one getting knocked out of his feet."

-0-

The grand door opened, and Geo and Syria followed Rogue as he walked calmly out of the building. Geo opened his mouth to ask him, but he stopped when he saw the murderous look on his face.

"Are we staying in the group ?" Syria, bless his soul, decided to ask.

"Yes, and we're going to give those fuckers a piece of their mind if they thought about trying to interfere the Arcobaleno Trial." he said.

Oh, a cursing word. He's more than pissed, he's ready to kill.

-0-

Rogue didn't waste time, he immediately went hunting for the warlocks that he sensed near the mansion, setting up traps and spells around it and killed without mercy.

The others, the Arcobaleno, some had suspected something had gone wrong, but Rogue had assured them that it was something he could handle it by himself. Syria and Geo had helped him, but they were worried about how restless he was.

"Wogue?" Aria asked while tugging on his shirt.

"Hrm?" he replied groggily while drinking his third mug of coffee.

"Is thewe somethwing wong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong Aria." he sighed and ruffled her head, offering the one-year-old girl a smile "I just got busy these days."

"What, the HQ's been working you to the bones?" Lal asked with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure you're also working someone else to the bone." he smirked behind his drink.

As expected, she got pissed.

"Yo-You…" she growled.

"Any how, you can rely on us if things get too risky for you." Skull said with a smile.

"Thank you." he said.

' _But this is something only I can do.'_ were the words that he left off.

-0-

"Argh!"

"I had warned you, along with those pig heads, that aiming for this would have a terrible death, didn't I?" he said while pulling out his sword "It seems like humans would always be greedy over a new power, no matter what the cause."

"Which means you too." Geo said.

"Hn." he said before stabbing him right through the forehead "Burn him, don't leave any traces behind. Syria, go scout to see if there are any more intruders around here."

"What about you?" Syria asked.

"I need to have a talk with someone."

-0-

Rogue walked down the hallway with heavy thoughts.

"There must be another way…" he mumbled quietly "But this is the most successful one out of them all."

"What is the most successful one?" a voice asked by his left ear.

He jerked away and turned around, his face was set on fire as he realized who the person was.

"Fo-Fon!" he stuttered, but quickly composed himself "Did something bother you at this time?"

"Oh no, I would just like take a walk around, since I have so much thoughts on my mind." the martial artist shook his head "And it seems you also have them too."

Rogue chuckled "Something like that."

"Then do you want to have some tea with me?" he asked.

"Uh-I…" _stop acting like an idiot_ "I would love to."

-0-

They ended up in the kitchen, with Fon brewing tea while Rogue sat there, fidgeting a bit nervously as he tried to sit still. He had insisted that he could help, but the Chinese man had told him to sit down and let him do the brewing.

"It won't take long." he had said.

Rogue couldn't, for the life of him, understood why he liked Fon. He didn't know how it started, or even why. It's just everytime he saw him, his stomach felt like it was trying to do flips and the blood wouldn't leave his face.

He didn't know when did this 'like' had turned into 'love'.

Rogue didn't want this feeling, he had tried to throw it away, avoid the martial artist and did everything he could. But the 'love' just returned, and it felt stronger and stronger, Rogue didn't know what he should do now.

"Here you go." a steaming hot mug of tea was put in front of him "It's genmai tea, so you don't have to worry about not being able to sleep tonight."

"Thank you." he said "So...what thoughts are blocking your way to sleeping?"

"...My sister." the dark-headed man said while sipping his tea "She wants me to come back to the Hibari's main house."

"Ah."

The Hibari, a family in Japan, known for their undying thirst for fight and blood, rumored to be descendants to warlords a long time ago. Rogue didn't know what happened between Fon and the family, but he suspected it has something to do with the Chinese Trial.

"Did she want something from you?" he asked.

"She was getting married next month, and she wanted me to be the one who walked her to the groom." he said.

"Whoever stood up and asked for her hand must be a very brave man." he joked.

The dark-haired chuckled "He is."

"Then why don't you go? There isn't any assignment that the Chinese Trial had sent to you these days, right?" he nudged his shoulder "It's only once in a lifetime, you should go."

"Hn." he replied, looking at the moon.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Rogue asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Fon turned to look at him.

"It's always show us it's full beauty whenever the night comes." he said.

Fon nodded along, but he wondered why the previous sentence felt like it had another meaning to it.

"So are you going to the wedding?" Rogue asked "I suggest you do, it's a once in a lifetime occasion."

"...I suppose…" he said reluctantly, then he looked at him "But you have to come with me."

Rogue almost dropped his mug "Hu-Huh?"

"You see, I'm not quite fond of crowds much, and so do our family, so I know that the wedding is going to be very small. But I also know that they understand if I brought a friend with me."

Rogue blushed at the invitation. He knew Fon was straightforward, but sometimes his straightforwardness was just too ridiculous sometimes. It sounded like he was asking him on a date, but he abandoned that thought right away. They're going to a _wedding_ , not a movie theater or a cheesy restaurant and stuff, you can't make a fool out of yourself when you're in front at a very strong clan.

"I'll see if I can arrange my time accordingly." he finally replied "I want to see the famous Hibari clan a long time ago, so this might be a good opportunity to meet up with them as your partner."

Fon smiled "Thank you, Rogue."

He tried to smile back while ignoring the flips that his stomach was doing.

-0-

Fon had dismissed himself, telling him that he could finally go back to sleep. Rogue sat in the chair, looking at his mug of tea and mulling over his thoughts.

After what seemed like hours, he finally stood up and cleaned his mug, his mind determined.

' _I'm sorry, Fon.'_ he thought while going to the Arcobaleno meeting room _'I cannot come with you to the wedding.'_

He pushed open the doors.

' _Because…'_

"What wind had guided the Moon Arcobaleno to this place at a late time?" Checkerface asked casually while sitting in one of the chairs.

' _This is all for the best.'_

"I have a request."

* * *

 **Only a few more chapters before this will end, and school's been harsher and harsher as days go by, as usual.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
